Navidades, Agua y un Director Suplente
by Nyaar
Summary: TERMINADA! Sobrevivirá el Director Snape a las Navidades? Maleficios, Malfoys, Griffindors, profesoras y mucha, mucha agua....
1. capitulo 1

Navidades, agua, y un director suplente 

  
NdA: Basada en hechos reales. Bueno, más o menos. Digamos más bien, basada en la mentalidad paranoica de la autora y en hechos semi reales con su Trewlaney particular y el resto de la gente  y/o tribulaciones con las que convive a diario XDDD

Sumario: De cómo cuando crees que a nadie le importas, en realidad le importas a todo el mundo XD

****************

Eran aproximadamente las once y media de la noche, una hora en la que ningún alumno en Hogwarts debería estar despierto. De hecho, casi nadie lo estaba, ni siquiera los profesores... Pero siempre había algún descarriado que se atrevía a corretear por los pasillos del castillo fuera de hora.  Y curiosamente siempre eran los mismos: Potter, Weasley y Granger. 

Todavía me parecía sorprendente que ese trío fuera capaz de burlar todo tipo de medidas de seguridad que nos esforzábamos por poner.  Lo peor era que no sólo hacían su santa voluntad, cosa que ya de por sí era tremendamente reprobable, sino que además nunca jamás habíamos sido capaces de cogerles in fraganti. Y eso era algo muy frustrante, todo sea dicho de paso.

Mocosos. Tan despreocupados, tan inconscientes, sin tener en cuenta el peligro al que se exponían por sus estúpidos caprichos y su idea de meter siempre la nariz en todas partes. Aunque no sé de qué me sorprendía, teniendo en cuenta el currículum de Black y Lupin....

Como decía, eran las once y media cuando me disponía a ir a mi gran cama, de sábanas suaves y cálidas, colocada frente a la segunda chimenea de mis aposentos. Y digo segunda, puesto que la primera es la que calienta la salita y el par de sillones de oreja de cuero verde Slytherin.

Con un movimiento de mi varita avivé el hogar para que caldeara la habitación más, aunque parecía que por mucho que me esforzara en ello y en abrigarme no era capaz de entrar en calor cosa que, por otra parte, era bastante normal después haberme caído aquella mañana --corrección— de que me hubieran tirado al estanque en pleno invierno, estando el agua gélida. 

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me arrebujé más en mis ropas oscuras. No sabía cómo no había pillado una pulmonía triple... Lo único que me consolaba era que cuando viniera el director Dumbledore me aseguraría de que les pusiera los puntos sobre las íes. Demonios, si tan sólo no hubiera estado tan fría el agua como para poder moverme les hubiera echado dentro a ellos también. 

Todo era mi culpa por haberme fiado. Eso me demostraba que nunca, nunca, NUNCA tenía que fiarme de nadie excepto de mí. Bueno, en el fondo no fue culpa de Lupin. Él  tampoco sabía lo que había planeado Black, tan sólo era el intermediario...  Curiosamente fue quien se disculpó. Supongo que porque prefería una pequeña humillación a convertirse en lobo psicópata una vez al mes.

Me acerqué al escritorio y tomé un pequeño frasquito que me había dado Poppy y que contenía un líquido parduzco.  Era un mejunje que me había preparado para que no me tirara toda la semana en cama. En unos cuantos días estaría perfectamente... o eso se suponía. La enfermera se había disculpado por no tener de su poción anticatarral, pero aunque la hubiera tenido jamás la hubiera probado. Antes muerto de un ataque de tos que vivo y con humo saliendo por mis orejas.

Me había dicho también –como si ya de por si no fuera todo suficientemente malo—que hacía mucho que no usaba esa mezcla. De hecho, había empezado a usar  el anticatarral por algo hacía ya muchos años, pero no recordaba exactamente por qué. Así que después de tomarme aquello habría alguna especie de efecto secundario que no sabía cuál podría ser. Le advertí sobre el humo, pero me dijo que nada de eso pasaría o seguro se acordaría. Me permití un comentario sarcástico sobre su memoria antes de irme, por supuesto.

Junto al frasco había un vaso de leche caliente con miel que, según Poppy, era un remedio muggle muy bueno para la garganta. Un remedio muggle! Por un momento me planteé si la mujer quería vengarse de mí por algo, aunque no recordé nada especialmente desagradable que hubiera podido hacerle o decirle

Miré el vaso con una mueca de asco. No me gustaba la leche sola. No me gustaba el dulce. Y si mejor me tomaba el líquido del frasco...?  Un repentino ataque de tos que casi me parte por la mitad hizo que reconsiderara mi brillante idea. Por muy malo que me supiera, seguramente no conseguiría que me encontrara peor de lo que ya estaba.

Haciendo un tremendo esfuerzo en parte por el sabor y en parte porque me dolía la garganta a rabiar, me tragué el dichoso lácteo azucarado y luego el líquido marrón. Dulce. Sabía dulce también. Suspiré. Después de todo Poppy estaba acostumbrada a tratar niños...

Tiritando levemente me acerqué a la cama y, cuando iba a ponerme el pijama escuché por la chimenea una voz de mujer chillando mi nombre con tal énfasis que me sobresalté y me quedé mirando al fuego con los ojos muy abiertos

No.

No podía ser.

Ella nunca....

"Severus! Me oyes? Tengo que verte!" Volvió a chillar

Sibyll Trelawney....  Me pasé una mano por la cara. Pero es que nadie le dijo nunca  que no se debe molestar a la gente de bien a horas intempestivas? De acuerdo, yo no soy de esa clase de gente, pero eso no le daba derecho a molestarme tampoco

"Qué quieres, Sibyll..." Conseguí decir después de toser un par de veces con una voz que no  parecía a la mía, sino la de un monstruo de las cavernas.

"Me das permiso para ir?"

"Ya iré yo..."  Murmuré y en unos momentos me encontraba fuera de mis mazmorras y en la torre más alta de Hogwarts.  Me sentí realmente azorado en aquella habitación llena de móviles, cortinas de encaje, sedas y cuentas, todo ello hecho de colores muy vivos y con brillantinas.

La profesora estaba sentada tras una mesa camilla cubierta de encajes que tenía incrustada una gran bola de cristal en el centro. En una mano tenía una baraja de cartas del tarot, en la otra una carta astral y me miraba con esos ojos que sólo ella sabe poner. Esos con los que te augura las más espantosas desgracias. Soplé. Charlatana....

"Espero que haya un buen motivo [tos] para tu llamada [tos tos]" Me crucé de brazos y la miré mal, como siempre hacía. Bueno, seguramente la miré todavía peor, teniendo en cuenta la hora y mi condición. Ella siguió mirándome atentamente y luego cerró los ojos y agitó la cabeza

"Ya me lo temía yo..."  Suspiró y me miró llena de piedad. Agh.

"Es sólo un catarro, no me moriré por ello!" Exclamé, y me arrepentí de hacerlo puesto que mi garganta se quejó fantásticamente al momento

Sibyll se levantó, dejando sus cacharros sobre la mesa y se acercó a mí luciendo un espantoso pijama rosado con encajes. Inconscientemente di un paso atrás, horrorizado por la visión.

"Estaba en la cama cuando de pronto... oh cielos –agitó la cabeza teatralmente—de pronto tuve una visión. Era yo, mirando la bola de cristal y descubriendo algo espantoso! –juntó los dedos llenos de anillos—Me levanté rápidamente, me acerqué a la bola y usé mi visión astral"

"Y qué?" Gruñí malhumorado, deseando que toda aquella farsa terminase de una vez para poder meterme en la cama. Gracias a los dioses estábamos  de vacaciones de Navidad y no tenía que dar clase... aunque no podría levantarme muy tarde tampoco. Tenía  Hogwarts bajo mi responsabilidad, ya que el director Dumbledore y Minerva estaban fuera. 

"Entonces te vi! –me señaló con tanto énfasis que pensé que la había poseído algo—Te vi rodeado de horrores que no me atrevo ni a nombrar" La profesora estaba temblando, encogida, en su camisón

"Y esos horrores [tos] me mataban de alguna forma especialmente desagradable[tos]?" Dije con evidente sarcasmo. Apostaba cien a uno a que sí

"Sí! Sí... Oh cielos, fue tan terrible..." La mujer se tapó la cara con las manos unos momentos y luego me miró con una expresión que superaba mil veces a cualquiera de las de Lupin. Soplé y me reproché a mí mismo. No sabía cómo había pensado que podía necesitarme para algo. Para algo real, se entiende. 

"Pierde [tos] cuidado [tos]. Me extrañaría que alguien se tomara [tos] la molestia de matarme. Estoy [tos] seguro que tienen otras cosas mejores que hacer" Iba a desaparecer de nuevo en la chimenea cuando me retuvo

"Severus!"

"Qué pasa ahora?" 

"Ten mucho cuidado estos días que no está el director Dumbledore en Hogwarts. Los horrores..."

"Sí, sí, Sibyll..." Hice un gesto con la mano para que me dejara tranquilo, pero no funcionó

"Es importante además que estés vivo para mi regalo de Navidad"

Se me abrieron los ojos como platos al escuchar semejante frase. De hecho pensé que tenía tanta fiebre que incluso tenía alucinaciones, pero  no era así. No sobrepasaba los 38, 5 gracias a madame Pomfrey, y por si fuera poco Trelawney lo repitió pensando que no la había oído

"No acepto regalos" Dije tajante

"Me vi en la bola de cristal comprándolo, así que este año tendrás un presente mío.  De hecho ya está comprado" En la resuelta expresión de la mujer veía una especie de mezcla entre contento y compromiso, y yo mismo no sabía si echarme a reír en su cara o a llorar.  Por norma general, Sibyll no daba miedo... excepto cuando se refería a cosas que hacía porque las había visto con sus poderes místicos. 

Me encogí de hombros y le dije que me marchaba ya. Gracias a todos los dioses esta vez no tuvo nada que objetar

De nuevo volví a mi habitación a través de la chimenea y cerré los ojos con un suspiro. Por fin podría descansar. No sólo estaba para el arrastre por la bromita de Black –algún día las pagaría todas de golpe—sino que la noche anterior había dormido muy poco por culpa de una inesperada salida nocturna a Hogsmeade para traer de vuelta a cierto par de mocosos irresponsables en una de sus múltiples jugadas.

Lo mejor fue que iban con Black y con Lupin, y estos pusieron como disculpa que ellos les hubieran protegido de cualquier cosa.  Menuda panda de descerebrados Griffindor.  Y es que eran descerebrados por partida doble. No sólo iban los cuatro solos a hacer quién sabe qué cosas sino que además no le habían contado nada a su querida Granger. Y claro, como Albus no estaba, a quién iba a contarle que habían desaparecido...? 

Y yo –idiota de mí, tenía que haber hecho oídos sordos—fui a buscarles con la profesora Sprout, llegando de nuevo a Hogwarts a las cinco de la mañana aproximadamente. 

Y cómo agradecieron mi extrema preocupación? Lanzándome al estanque. Sé que fue Black, pero Potter y Weasley estaban en el sitio adecuado en el momento oportuno para poder reírse. Estoy seguro de que sabían que ese.... ese.... tramaba algo.

Uno se desvive por hacer bien el papel de director y qué consigue? Maldades. Las mismas que si hubiera tratado de hacerlo mal. De nuevo, idiota de mí.

Me sobrevino entonces un feroz estornudo, y saqué un pañuelo blanco con mis iniciales bordadas para sonarme la nariz. Cómo odiaba estar costipado... 

***********************************************************************


	2. capitulo 2

Capítulo  2

No bien estaba durmiendo a la mañana siguiente cuando de pronto alguien comenzó a golpear la puerta de mi despacho con fuerza. Me di la vuelta y me arrebujé más en la ropa de la cama. No tenía la menor intención de ir a abrir.

Al ratito los ruidos cesaron y me volví a sumir en un tranquilo sueño... pero claro. Por qué iban a dejarme dormir? Una voz de mujer en la chimenea, pero esta vez era suave y sosegada. No era la Trewlaney, gracias a los dioses, sino Sprout.

"Severus...? Siento molestarte pero es necesario que hable contigo sobre Hogsmeade. Te veo en el Gran Salón. No tardes por favor, es importante" Me dijo la Jefa de los Hufflepuffs.

Abrí los ojos perezosamente y el resto de mis sentidos comenzaron a ponerse en funcionamiento con una lentitud inusitada. Veía poco, oía menos y no olía en absoluto –supongo que el hecho de que no pudiera respirar era de ayuda--.

Un poco después me senté en la cama, tosiendo al intentar respirar. Me puse la mano en la frente y noté que me dolía todo el cuerpo, a parte de que me había subido la fiebre. Maravilloso.  Y yo que creía que no podía ser peor que ayer. Dije que no había cogido pulmonía triple? Quizás hablé antes de tiempo...  

Lo mejor que podía hacer era quedarme en la cama durmiendo, calentito y tranquilo, a ser posible toda la semana y siempre lejos de los ruidosos críos y del insoportable de Black. Suspiré y me vestí como de costumbre de negro y luego me miré en el espejo. Por poco me asusté de mi reflejo... Aunque estaba seguro de que nadie notaría la diferencia con mi aspecto normal.

Salí de mis aposentos arrebujado en la capa negra, viendo a través de las ventanas la copiosa nieve que había caído por la noche y pensando que seguiría nevando el resto del día por la pinta que tenía el cielo. En esos menesteres pensaba mientras llegaba a mi destino, el Gran Salón.

Curiosamente no estaba vacío. Estaba casi vacío. En la mesa de Slytherin estaba desayunando Malfoy. 

Seguro que en otras circunstancias me hubiera preguntado qué hacía Malfoy solo, cómo era que no estaba en su casa pasando la Navidad como todos los años y otros muchos interrogantes, pero no tenía la mente tan lúcida, así que fui directo a mi asiento en la mesa de los profesores donde, curiosamente, sólo estaba la profesora Sprout.

Me senté de golpe, o quizás me dejé caer, sobre mi silla y la mujer se aproximó a mí "Severus, ha pasado algo inesperado en Hogsmeade"

_Buenos días a ti también_, pensé mirando mi taza vacía. Quizá un café negro me despejaría... Me llevé la mano a la boca de golpe; me habían dado arcadas al pensarlo.

"Severus, me escuchas?"

"Es obvio que no" Le dije una vez se hubo reorganizado mi estómago lo suficiente. Ella suspiró sin percatarse de nada y me lo contó todo de nuevo

"El profesor Flitwick ha tenido que marcharse rápidamente por una urgencia familiar, así que ha tenido que dejar solos a los chicos con Remus y Sirius, cosa que va contra el reglamento, como bien sabes"

"Y qué?" Pregunté sin ganas. 

"Tienes que ir a Hogsmeade a supervisar que todos estén bien" 

_/* Pero qué tontería acaba de decir esta mujer?? A Hogsmeade? Con el frío que hace? */ _Pensé lanzándole la peor de mis miradas 

"Por qué no [tos tos] vas tú?" Me gustaría decir que enfaticé la tos para que se diera cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de ir a ningún sitio, pero salió por sí sola así de natural.

"Poppy me necesita para que le de unas hierbas que está necesitando en la enfermería, y son urgentes según me ha dicho --Sprout tomó un sorbo de su taza de te con leche y me miró riéndose con sus grandes ojos marrones –Además son tu responsabilidad, eres el director"  

"Profesor –llamó Malfoy—Ya que va, lléveme con usted. Me quedé dormido y no me esperaron" No había especial fastidio en su voz, sino quizás desgana, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta

Me recosté en el asiento de madera y cerré los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de frotarme las sienes para ver si se me pasaba el dolor de cabeza "Creo que no pue—"

"Estupendo, Severus. Sabía que podía contar contigo. Creo que en el fondo serías un director excelente para Hogwarts" La profesora se levantó de golpe con una media sonrisa y salió andando rápidamente del Salón para evitar que le pudiera contestar nada. 

De hecho aún en condiciones normales no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para decirle nada, puesto que me había quedado demasiado sorprendido con la malicia de la mujer para ello. Y eso que yo la tenía como alguien leal, servicial, amable y el resto de cosas que predican en su Casa...

"Hum, profesor Snape..." Malfoy se había acercado hasta la mesa y me miraba manteniendo ese porte estirado que era la marca de su familia. Era curioso cómo con los años el chiquillo había dejado de tenerme miedo. Quizá tuviera que darle un buen susto un día para que volviera a tenerme respeto

"Cuando termine de desayunar me avisa, de acuerdo? Estaré cerca de aquí" Dijo, y también se marchó, dejándome solo en el Salón lleno de velitas, árboles y decoraciones variadas. 

Estornudé y saqué de nuevo mi pañuelo. Tenía que ir a ver a Poppy para ver si con un poco de suerte me metía en una de las camas del hospital y me evitaba el paseo.

De pronto apareció a mi lado Dobby llevando un frasquito marrón y un vaso de leche "Madame Pomfrey ha mandado a Dobby junto al profesor Snape, señor, para que el profesor Snape se tome esto, señor, sin dejar nada"

"De acuerdo [tos]. Puedes irte"

"No hasta que el profesor Snape se haya tomado todo como Madame Pomfrey dijo, señor. Dobby es muy obediente, profesor Snape, y cumplirá sus órdenes" El elfo doméstico se cruzó de brazos y me miró con sus enormes ojos, esperando a que me tomara lo que había traído

Suspiré y me tomé de un par de tragos el dulce contenido del frasco. Luego cogí el vaso de leche caliente con miel, lo miré, lo dejé de nuevo y con un esfuerzo sobrehumano evité vomitar sobre la mesa

"Se encuentra bien el profesor Snape? Puede Dobby hacer algo por el profesor Snape?" 

"Tráeme a Poppy" Murmuré cerrando los ojos y recostándome en la silla. Seguramente el elfo se puso a debatir internamente sobre sus órdenes, y fue de plano una decisión difícil porque antes de desaparecer se dio varios golpes en la cabeza contra la mesa.

Unos minutos más tarde la enfermera entraba en el Gran Salón acompañada por el parlanchín Dobby sollozándole por qué no había podido cumplir su encargo una y otra vez

"Cuál es el problema, Severus? --le preguntó la mujer acercándose—Sabes que no puedo irme de la enfermería" Frunció el ceño

"Tu –estúpido—mejunje hace que [tos] quiera vomitar cada vez que intento comer [tos tos]" Gruñí odiándola profundamente con la mirada

"Ahhh ya recuerdo! Eso era lo que pasaba con lo que te preparé, por eso cambié esa receta por la nueva. Gracias por la información, ahora mismo lo apuntaré para que no se me olvide" Dijo, y se dio media vuelta ante mis narices, desandando lo andado

/*La verdad, me encanta el caso que me hacen*/ 

Me levanté de la mesa y aparté la mirada de cualquier cosa susceptible de ser comida. El suelo se movió bajo mis pies, y tuve que detenerme unos momentos en una de las mesas de los estudiantes. _Seguramente será la fiebre _pensé, y deseé que el –estúpido—mejunje hiciera su efecto rápido. 

Miré a mi alrededor. Normalmente odio las Navidades, pero esas las odié más de lo normal, de eso estoy seguro. Y también odié a Black, y a Lupin, y a Potter y a todos los Griffindor, odié a la profesora Sprout, y a madame Pomfrey. Odié la nieve, el estanque, Hogsmeade, el agua, a la familia de Flitwich, a la profesora McGonagall y al director Dumbledore por dejarme de responsable. Y odié profundamente que a ninguno le importara un rábano mi persona.

Saqué el pañuelo y me limpié la nariz. Se me olvidaba odiar estar costipado. 

Tan concentrado estaba odiando que al salir me tropecé con Malfoy, que me esperaba bien abrigado con una capa de lana negra, botas de cuero, pantalón de pana, guantes, la bufanda de Slytherin y un jersey gordo a rayas y con dibujos de ocho. Tan repeinado como de costumbre, el chico hacía cara de estar preocupado.

"Nos vamos ya?" Preguntó  y yo suspiré. Qué remedio. 

Creo que el muchacho se sorprendió cuando le dije que cogiera su escoba y que volara él. No se lo esperaba, seguro. Y hacía bien en no esperarlo, porque de hecho no me hacía gracia ni volar ni que me llevaran, pero si conducía yo la escoba acabaríamos en las ramas de algún árbol en el Bosque Prohibido...

Pronto estuvimos sobrevolando los terrenos de Hogwarts a gran velocidad, Draco muy entretenido con el pasatiempo y yo pensando en cómo volver con vida al castillo más tarde, porque no lo tenía muy claro. Si no nos matábamos a tanta velocidad, de seguro que me daría algo con aquél frío. Al menos volábamos tan rápido que los copos de nieve que caían de cuando en cuando no podían detenerse sobre nosotros...

"Profesor, puedo preguntarle algo?" Me dijo una vez bajamos del bendito vehículo. Hogsmeade estaba, como de costumbre, a rebosar de gente, pero además también estaba llena de adornos, luces, guirnaldas, renos y demás tonterías típicas de la época. Un cuadro espantoso, a mi entender.

"Si es corto, fácil y no hay más remedio sí" 

"Sabe por qué mis padres no me han dejado ir a casa estas Navidades?"  Preguntó mirándome con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados. Que por qué no le habían dejado ir? Y yo qué sabía...

"No soy [tos] profesor de adivinación, Malfoy" Contesté mirando por las calles por si veía a alguno de mis alumnos. El hecho de que fueran todos con ropa de calle era algo que dificultaba la búsqueda. Quizás si preguntaba a alguien por Sirius Black y un montón de chiquillos sería más sencillo...

"No lo sabe o no quiere decírmelo?" 

Me volví a mirarle con ojos de piedra, puesto que las confianzas que se tomaba el muchacho eran ya más que excesivas --una cosa era que me cayera bien y otra muy diferente que se perdieran los papeles—y vi que realmente parecía preocupado.

Bueno estaba yo para encima que los demás vinieran a contarme películas...

"No lo sé" Agité la cabeza. Y en verdad no lo sabía, aunque bien podía plantear algunas hipótesis y ninguna demasiado buena....

"Profesor...?"

"Qué [tos]quiere ahora, Malfoy?"  

Se quitó la bufanda y me la tendió "Me parece que le hace más falta que a mí. Vi lo de Black y Potter" 

Creo que me quedé con la boca abierta. Allí estaba Draco, erguido, mirándome sin miedo con sus ojos claros, una mano tras la espalda, en la otra la bufanda y una sombra de sonrisa en los labios, todo él una muestra del encanto Malfoy heredado de su padre.

La mano me tembló unos momentos, pero acepté y pronto tuve la bufanda de Slytherin calentándome la garganta. Por todos los demonios del mundo, alguien que demuestra un poco de vista y de –dios- preocupación por mí! Creo que me dieron hasta ganas de establecer un ligero contacto físico con él, como poner mi mano en su hombro como sincero agradecimiento. Pero era un alumno, y no podía permitirme semejante perjuicio a mi imagen. Además, el joven Malfoy hubiera pensado que me tenía en su mano incluso más de lo que pensaba. Aún así, juré solemnemente que aquello sería recompensado, aunque no supiera cómo todavía.

--Ooo0ooO—

Cuando regresamos a Hogwarts aquél mediodía me di cuenta de que al día siguiente no me levantaría nada de la cama. Nada ni nadie, aunque se prendiera fuego el mismísimo castillo. Y me daba igual que esa noche fuera Nochebuena. De todas las maneras, nunca la celebraba.

Durante todo el viaje de vuelta fui sin decir palabra a nadie, mirando al que se me acercara casi tan frío como el hielo que cubría el suelo. Desde luego fue Lupin quien se llevó las peores, ya que más de una vez vino a intentar explicarme por qué habían ido. No hay ni qué decir que me importaban un carajo sus explicaciones, además de que no tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de escuchar las excusas baratas del licántropo. Había pasado una mañana de lo más espantosa,  y lo único que deseaba era tranquilidad y un sitio seco para morir a gusto. 

Recapitulemos. Les había buscado por todo Hogsmeade y había preguntado al no encontrarles. Suerte que en el Leauky Cauldron supieron decirme dónde habían ido dos adultos?  y varios niños. Recuerdo que entonces tuve un motivo más para odiarle. Se había llevado a los diez chavales a los que 'cuidaba' con Lupin... al centro comercial de una ciudad cercana.

Estúpidos inconscientes, llevarse tan lejos de Hogwarts a Potter sin estar cerca el director Dumbledore. Si algo les hubiera pasado hubiese sido bajo mi responsabilidad!

Pero aquello no fue todo. Malfoy y yo tomamos lo que el muchacho me dijo se llamaba 'transporte público' para movernos por la ciudad, cosa que además de lenta y ruidosa, nos costó dinero. El conductor, un muggle muy desagradable que nos miró con mala cara al subir, despotricó e insultó muchas veces a otros muggles por no dejarle paso, o eso me pareció que sucedía. Hasta ahí todo iba bien, supuestamente nos tendría que dejar en el centro comercial, pero el 'transporte público' se averió a mitad de camino.

Y fuera nevaba copiosamente. Y tuvimos que bajarnos y continuar andando. Fue una suerte que Malfoy estuviera conmigo para llevarme, puesto que no estaba demasiado acostumbrado a andar por calles muggles. 

Cuando llegamos estábamos empapados y nos costó tiempo encontrar a esos malditos en el Mall, pero cuando lo conseguimos por fin insulté a Black con todo lo que tenía en la recámara, a él y al cerebro que no le llegaron a dar al nacer, y también a su querido amigo Lupin, que era cómplice en su falta de buen juicio y raciocinio.

Los Weasleys me hicieron burla --se rieron de la bufanda, los pelirrojos del demonio!-- y me complació tremendamente el castigarlos por todo lo que quedaba de Navidad a pasar las tardes no sólo dentro del castillo, sino ayudando a Filch a limpiar. Así aprenderían algo de respeto.

Luego salimos del Centro Comercial a la calle, donde seguía nevando y hacía mucho frío y entonces... 

Creo que me subió la fiebre sólo de acordarme. Ese par de adultos fallidos me tiraron bolas de nieve! Quise sacar mi varita para desintegrarles pero Malfoy me recordó con buen tino –algún alumno inteligente tenía que haber en Hogwarts después de todo—que estábamos en una ciudad muggle y que no podía hacer eso delante de todo el mundo.

Pero ah! Cuando llegamos a Hogsmeade... conjuré cuerdas alrededor de las muñecas de ambos y además los até entre ellos. Les hubiera atado también a la parte trasera del carruaje que nos traería de vuelta pero eso hubiera significado un retraso importante en el tiempo de viaje estimado, así que les senté donde les pudiera ver y entonces empezaron a caer las explicaciones de Lupin que intenté por todos los medios cortar.

Desde luego, cuando Albus regresara tendría que pasarme una tarde entera relatándole el desatinado comportamiento de Black y de su querido ex profesor de DAO.  Aunque teniendo en cuenta que los tres eran Griffindor y que el director les tenía aprecio a los integrantes de  su antigua Orden del Fénix seguramente se limitaría a darles en los hocicos suavemente con un periódico. 

Me dejé caer sobre la cama, situándome lo más cerca posible del fuego. Estaba perfectamente seco, nos habíamos encargado de eso nada más dejar la zona muggle, pero seguía teniendo frío a pesar de que mi piel quemaba al contacto.

El mero hecho de estar tumbado, hecho un ovillo junto al fuego, hizo que los ojos empezaran a cerrárseme. No tenía sueño, pero estaba mortalmente cansado. Mi mano tocó algo suave y lanoso; aún tenía la bufanda de Malfoy ceñida al cuello. No sé por qué pero al tocarla me sentí extrañamente tranquilo y seguro. Todo iría bien, me dijo la bufanda mientras me acariciaba...

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

No perdáis de vista a la bufanda..... XD

Se admiten sugerencias de contenido, paranoias etc, etc serán bien recibidas por la que suscribe


	3. capitulo 3

_... El mero hecho de estar tumbado, hecho un ovillo junto al fuego, hizo que los ojos empezaran a cerrárseme. No tenía sueño, pero estaba mortalmente cansado. Mi mano tocó algo suave y lanoso; aún tenía la bufanda de Malfoy ceñida al cuello. No sé por qué pero al tocarla me sentí extrañamente tranquilo y seguro. Todo iría bien, me dijo la bufanda mientras me acariciaba..._

Me desperté sobresaltado, el sudor frío perlando mi frente, y me quité de golpe la bufanda, casi asfixiándome por las prisas. Maldita, pues no había querido ahogarme después de prometerme seguridad? La miré de reojo allí donde la había lanzado, al los pies de la cama, y me pareció que se reía.

La bufanda se reía de mí. Cómo era posible que hasta una prenda de lana me perdiera el respeto? Tendría que hablar seriamente con su dueño antes de devolvérsela

No me di cuenta hasta entonces de que alguien estaba en mi cama, a mi lado. Giré la cabeza lentamente y vi pelo rubio largo y suave en mi almohada.

Pelo rubio?? 

"Lucius...??" Empecé a toser  y la mano del death eater me palmeó la cabeza

"Por fin despiertas. Ya estaba pensando en dormir yo también... --dijo con sarcasmo girando hasta quedar de costado, apoyándose sobre un codo para poder mirarme a la cara – Qué te pasa con esa bufanda? La estabas mirando como si fuera lo peor del planeta…"

Parpadeé. QUÉ demonios estaba Lucius haciendo EN MI CUARTO????

Intenté preguntárselo, pero otro ataque de tos hizo que deseara fundirme con la cama y desaparecer. Desde cuándo uno se sentía tan mal estando enfermo?

"Duh. Desde luego estás en las últimas –le oí reír entre dientes, cosa que extrañamente hacía, y me arropó, tapándome hasta la boca con el edredón, cosa aún más extraña en él—Supongo que querrías preguntar qué estoy haciendo tumbado en tu cama verdad? Vine a ver a Draco y a hablar contigo"

D'oh. Problemas. Seguro. Intenté resbalar más abajo en la cama para desaparecer de su vista, pero no había caso. Por Dios, aquello era lo que menos me apetecía. Incluso prefería echar una partida al ajedrez mágico con Black...

"No te importa que esté comiendo polvorones sobre tu cama, verdad? El resto está muy humedecido para mi gusto…" Torció el gesto y me enseñó los polvorones empaquetados en su mano. Seguramente se los habría dado algún elfo doméstico, pero dejé de pensar en ello al instante, pues me vino una arcada de las que hacen q devuelvas hasta la primera papilla…sólo que yo tenía el estómago vacío y sólo eché bilis asomado al lateral de la cama.

A pesar del malestar general que el hecho de vomitar provoca, me quedé prácticamente  helado al ver que había más de un palmo de agua en mi habitación. Me levanté de golpe lanzando maldiciones, pero el ver al rubio comiendo hizo que tuviera que replantearme el dejar las arcadas

"Se puede saber qué te pasa? Creo que no soy tan feo como para que vomites…"  

"Deja… de… comer…" Murmuré intentando recuperar el aliento. Dios, qué sabor de boca más asqueroso….

"Por qué? Tengo hambre…!"

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente varias veces, esperando que mi estómago dejara gruñir y de agitarse antes de responder "Déjalos donde no pueda verlos o te tiro al agua" 

"Duh… Qué barbaridad…" No le vi hacerlo, pero los dejó lejos de mí, gracias a Dios. El hecho de que obedeciera a la segunda fue una prueba más de que quería algo de mí… Suspiré y me senté en la cama

*Chop!*

Con una velocidad sorprendente para mi estado recogí las piernas sobre la cama mientras parpadeaba. Tenía los zapatos y los pantalones mojados hasta más arriba de los tobillos. Se me había olvidado por un momento que todo estaba inundado y, JODER con el agua, estaba _helada_!!!

Por qué demonios estaba todo inundado??  Quizá me hubiera podido parar a pensarlo un poco más, o podría haberle preguntado a Malfoy, pero cuando vi pergaminos flotando por todo el cuarto se me encogió el estómago. Más.

Mi despacho! Mis pergaminos, mis ingredientes, mis libros!!!!! De un salto me planté en el suelo, salpicando agua a mi alrededor. Tragué aire. Estaba muy fría! Pero mis cosas eran más importantes.

Me acerqué a la puerta entre chapoteos y escuché a Lucius decir "Severus, no creo que sea buena idea…"

Me entró por un oído y me salió por el otro. La abrí, lo cual fue un craso error puesto que el agua remansada tras ella se me vino encima de golpe, empapándome hasta las rodillas. Suspiré de nuevo, y el rubio se rió de mí. Agarré torpemente mi capa, que había aumentado de peso considerablemente y le miré malamente

"En vez de [tos] descojonarte de mí podrías [tos tos] ayudar" 

"Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí, sabes? Podría caerse una pared o algo mientras lo intento" Se encogió de hombros, y le miré sin entender nada, parado en el agua helada

"Necesito ayuda con una maldición, por eso vine… Y casi ni llego. Me aparecí en el Bosque Prohibido, encima de un árbol, anduve hasta aquí, por el camino se puso a nevar copiosamente, casi me atropella un dinosaurio mientras llegaba –no preguntes—y la puerta del castillo no se me cayó encima de milagro. Iba buscando al director para que me dejara hablar contigo, un elfo me dijo que ahora lo eras tú y bajé a las mazmorras… Se debió romper una tubería mientras bajaba, pero decidí no moverme más de aquí" El hombre había ido enumerando desgracias con los dedos y se me había quedado mirando con sus ojos grises destellando inocencia

Gruñí y maldije por lo bajo y me iba a marchar cuando me volvió a llamar. Me giré y la bufanda me acertó en la cara

"Póntela, no vaya a ser que te resfríes. Cuando vuelvas te contaré con más detalle" Se rió de mí, igual que ella. No sé a quién de los dos miré peor, si a Lucius o a la bufanda rayada. Iba a devolvérsela, pero ella me miró con ojos tiernos y no tuve más remedio que volvérmela a poner al cuello, prometiéndole que si volvía a intentar algo contra mí lo lamentaría profundamente

De nuevo llegué hasta mi despacho y entonces pude escuchar con claridad golpes y voces que llegaban desde fuera. Me pasé una mano por el pelo desesperado cuando vi que varios de mis libros estaban bajo las gélidas aguas. 

La bufanda se rió de nuevo pero la ignoré y me acerqué a la otra puerta. La abrí, pero esta vez poniéndome detrás para evitar la oleada y entonces me encontré con Malfoy junior, que parecía estar tan mojado como yo

"Profesor! Está todo inundado!!" Exclamó el rubio señalando el pasillo. 

"Será una cañería... –murmuré encogiéndome cuando el fresco de las mazmorras enfrió mis pantalones mojados—Entre en mi despacho, Malfoy, y dele a su padre el libro que pone Maleficios y Gafes Tremebundos, está sentado en mi cama…"

De este modo nos separamos y fui chapoteando hasta llegar hasta las escaleras del nivel superior. No estaban secas, pero no caía agua por ellas. Subí lentamente, apoyándome en el muro y me paré una vez estuve arriba. Miré a mi alrededor y vi algo moverse a lo lejos, cerca de la entrada principal del castillo, así que me dirigí hacia los enormes portones y la entrada abovedada.

Una de las puertas estaba abierta y la otra sobre las escaleras de la entrada; tal y como había dicho Lucius, una de ellas se había desprendido de los goznes. El suelo estaba cubierto de nieve, con lo que me escurrí varias veces y no caí de milagro. Corría una helada brisilla que cortaba como un cuchillo, y di un respingo cuando algo impactó cerca de mí, en la pared

La siguiente fue directa a mi frente y acabé en el suelo que de suerte había evitado antes, dándome de cabeza con el frío suelo

"Oops" Escuché mientras me sentaba apartándome nieve y pelo de mi cara con  una mano y con la otra en el golpe. Black se partía de risa junto a la entrada y Lupin hacía lo que podía para disimular la suya. Potter se acercó con cara de susto 

"Pro-Profesor Snape.... Lo siento, no sabía que estaba ahí, no fue a propósito"  Más risitas de fondo, esta vez también las de ciertos pelirrojos

Me levanté, frunciendo el ceño y con un gran puñado de nieve en mi mano que estampé en lo más alto de su cabeza "Lo siento Potter [tos tos] no sabía que estaba ahí, no fue a propósito[tos]"  

"Severus!" Escuché en la distancia, con eco

Me di la vuelta para mirar y una lluvia de nieve aterrizó de golpe en mi cuerpo, llenándome de cristalitos de hielo. De nuevo me giré y vi a tres pelirrojos y dos adultos con las manos en los bolsillos silbando. 

La profesora Sprout se rió desde detrás de mí, pero se sorprendió al ver al muchacho que me miraba en shock con grandes ojos verdes mientras la nieve le resbalaba por el pelo hasta la capa negra. 

"No sabía que te gustara jugar a las guerras de nieve, Severus. Todos los años hacemos un campeonato, por qué no vienes cuando terminemos de decorar el Gran Salón para esta noche?" 

La miré sin entender "No gracias. Ya tuve bastante con una guerra" Agité la cabeza y al ver q había blanco en ella también me agité el pelo con una mano. Iba a preguntarle si sabía por qué había dejado mis mazmorras secas –secas?—para deambular por el hall cuando la mujer me tomó de un brazo

"Bien, vamos al Salón. Como eres el Director, tienes que ayudarnos a decorar –dio un respingo—Severus, estás empapado!" 

"Eh... sí..."

"Por qué?!"

Buena pregunta. Fruncí el ceño y me froté el golpe, dolorido. 

Rose agitó la cabeza llena de rizos y sacó su varita. La ondeó un par de veces y me secó la ropa con un conjuro "Por Dios... no puedes andar así en pleno invierno...! –suspiró—Venga, vámonos"

"A dónde?" 

La mujer sopló "A decorar el Salón. Es Nochebuena, recuerdas?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien... creo, y además tengo que hacerme cargo de esta bufanda malcriada antes de que intente algo, así que no tengo tiempo para ello"  Le dije con total seriedad agarrando la bufanda por los flecos y agitándola levemente

Detrás de mí escuché carcajadas. Les miré de hito en hito, sin entender nada

Sprout me dio palmaditas en el brazo con una gran sonrisa "Yo misma te ayudaré más tarde con esa bufanda. Vamos"

Miré a la mujercilla de pelo rizado y la bufanda me susurró que tuviera cuidado con ella, puesto que todas las mujeres eran unas arpías y conseguían siempre lo que se proponían.

No me detuve a pensar en ello mucho puesto que ya estábamos andando hacia el Gran Salón. No entendía por qué Sprout llevaba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja....

"Por mucho que sea el Director...... no entiendo por qué [tos tos] tengo que hacer esto..." Fruncí el ceño mirando el espumillón dorado en mi mano

"Porque es tradición, porque Albus siempre lo hace y porque así te distraerás un rato" Me contestó ella haciendo que un montón de bolas de colores flotaran sobre nuestras cabezas. Juraría que a la bufanda le hacía gracia ver todos aquellos colores en movimiento, porque se reía...

"Binss suele estar [tos] más aburrido que yo[tos]"

"Si quisiera un fantasma no le buscaría a él precisamente"

"Y Filch...[tos]?"

"Severus... –se giró hacia mí, supongo que para contestarme, pero se le debió olvidar lo que iba a decir porque cambió de tema—Qué se supone que es eso??!" Me recriminó la mujercilla señalando la preciosa poción que había dibujado en uno de los árboles con varias cintas de espumillón.  

"Tienes acaso [tos] algo en contra de mis [tos] pociones?" Le pregunté frunciendo el ceño

"No me parece lo más adecuado para las Navidades, si me permites el comentario... Creo que los alumnos se asustarían si vieran 'eso' en un árbol, y no me extraña teniendo en cuenta que odian tu asignatura...." Arqueó las cejas. Realmente tenía un problema con mi trabajo, no me engañaba. La di la espalda y tomando mi capa me crucé de brazos. 

La escuché suspirar " De acueeeeeeeeerdo. La dejaremos. Pero encárgate de decorar el resto del salón. Ya terminaré yo con los árboles.... " 

Gruñí, y la bufanda me susurró un 'te lo dije' que no me gustó nada, así que le di un tirón a sus flecos y ella como represalia comenzó a estrangularme. Sprout no se debió dar cuenta de que me debatía contra la malvada lana, porque estaba elevando unas cuantas estrellas muy brillantes para colocarlas en la parte más alta del árbol principal

Cuando por fin conseguí que me soltara me dije a mí mismo que tenía que encontrar a su dueño cuanto antes mejor...  Miré a mi alrededor con ojo crítico y decidí que quizás algo de verde oscuro no le sentaría mal. Eso sí, nada de ridículos adornos. Odio los adornos brillantes y los espumillones, y las bolitas de colores que tanta gracia le hacen a la bufanda de rayas. Hace tantos años que no me gusta la Navidad que ya ni recuerdo si alguna vez me llegó a gustar

"Rose, por qué no [tos] le pides a alguno de los [tos] Griffindor que te ayude....?"

"Porque tienes que hacerlo tú, Severus, es tu trabajo, recuerdas?"

"Pero odio la Navidad!" Me quejé, y seguramente hubiera seguido quejándome de no ser porque algo? se me agarró del brazo de pronto. Di un respingo y me giré para encontrar a Sibyll y sus  extravagancias aferrada a mí como si se fuera a caer a un precipicio. 

"Eso es porque eres demasiado serio e introvertido, _my__ dear_" Me dijo, y por unos instantes me quedé hasta sin respiración del espanto

"Sibyll?? Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?" Sprout parecía muy sorprendida porque no tenía la más remota idea de cómo no la había visto pasar por delante suya para llegar a mí... por la espalda.

"Supe que estarías en el Salón y que me ayudarías" Trewlaney me tiró del brazo, y pronto tuve a Rose frente a nosotros con el ceño fruncido

"Sibyll, Severus está ayudándome a mí" 

"Pero vi cómo me ayudaba con las constelaciones del techo que me encargó Sinistra. Además, también vi que es la única manera en que los horrores no le ataquen...!" Protestó la mujercilla airadamente, sus pulseras tintineando en sus brazos. Sprout se puso las manos en las caderas y la miró con las cejas arqueadas de una manera que me recordó a McGonagall

"Siento decirte que habrás visto mal entonces, querida. Ve a pedirle ayuda a Sirius o a Remus, que están muy ociosos. Respecto a los horrores, ya me encargaré yo de echarles si veo alguno"

No entendía nada. Absolutamente nada. Nunca necesitaba nadie de mí y ahora me requerían por partida doble... Vi que se miraban de malas maneras y la bufanda, muy inteligentemente, me susurró que lo mejor que podía hacer es alejarme de las dos

"Tengo que [tos] irme... Cosas que hacer _importantes_..."  Intenté que Sibyll me devolviera el brazo, pero no sólo no lo conseguí, sino que Rose me cogió del otro. 

"De eso nada" Me dijeron a un tiempo

Y yo cada vez entendía menos.... 

El inconfundible grupito de Griffindor se personó en el Salón en aquél momento discutiendo airadamente con un empapado Malfoy, pero todos se quedaron sin habla al vernos en semejante escena. Creo que no me equivoco si digo que pocas veces he sentido tanta vergüenza.

Malfoy... empapado?! Por eso había salido de mis mazmorras! Se habían inundado! Ahora que ya lo sabía podría escapar de las garras de esas dos locas

"Malfoy..." Le llamé. El joven rubio se acercó a nosotros una vez superada la sorpresa y se cruzó de brazos con cara de enfado

"Profesor Snape, _Director_, esos Griffindor me lanzaron al agua en las mazmorras!! No puede mandarlos a fregar escaleras o algo?"

Vi a los gemelos Weasley hacerle burla aprovechando que el chico no los veía, pero se quedaron quietos cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo sí. Suspiré inconscientemente. Qué dolor de cabeza....

"Ayudad a Rose y [tos, tos] Sibyll en... esto... lo que sea... pero [tos tos] Lupin y Black bajaréis a las mazmorras a achicar agua" 

"Te crees que estamos locos??" Black y Lupin me miraron con cara de susto, seguramente a causa de Sibyll. 

" Vas a obedecer [tos, tos] _Ridiculus_, o te quedarás sin cenar. Lo mismo [tos] para el resto. Ustedes incluidos, Weasleys y Potter..."

Malfoy se giró a ver a sus enemigos con una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro. Imagino que incluso le pareció peor castigo quedarse con la profesora de adivinación que fregar....

"Malfoy... Su bufanda..." Intenté mover uno de mis brazos, pero ellas seguían tan bien sujetas como antes y, lo que era peor, me miraban con los ojos entrecerrados

"Puede quedarse mi bufanda si quiere, profesor" Me dijo el muchacho, y antes de que pudiera negarme a seguir llevando a la maliciosa prenda en mi cuello, Rose dio un tirón a mi brazo que por poco hizo que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Tenías que ayudarme con la decoración!"

"Y yo vi que me ayudabas en mi bola, _my__ dear..._"

Creo que había empeorado la situación en vez de arreglarla. Ahora no se peleaban entre ellas, sino que peleaban conmigo! Desvié la mirada a los dos Marauders, que se miraban entre sí sin comprender nada. Era un alivio el saber que ya no era yo sólo...

 "Creo que no [tos] puedo quedarme..." Murmuré, pensando que si el mundo se desenfocaba para mis ojos es que se quería ir y, evidentemente, yo no podía quedarme allí

"Ahora que dicen, el problema en nuestra sala común _sólo _lo puede resolver usted puesto que nadie que no sea Slytherin puede entrar... y es URGENTE"  Malfoy se agarró a mi capa y por unos momentos me imaginé como uno de esos árboles que había estado ayudando a Sprout a decorar, con cosas colgando por todas partes. Creo que me hubiera puesto a reír de la desesperación si todavía me acordara de cómo se hace

"De acuerdo, en seguida bajamos" Dijo Lupin encogiéndose de hombros teatralmente. Black le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco, y los chicos intercambiaron miradas de espanto. Las profesoras me soltaron con evidente disgusto y una vez más Malfoy salió ganando

Me soltó y se me quedó mirando unos momentos, preguntándome con la mirada si me iba a mover o si me quedaría allí a darles oportunidad de agarrarme de nuevo

"Pelota" Le dijo uno de los gemelos, no se cuál, y el rubio hinchó el pecho con orgullo y le ignoró

Lo último que escuché antes de salir del Salón fue a los Marauders hablar con las profesoras y echarse a reír a mandíbula batiente, pero no tenía ganas de analizar por qué lo hacían. 

"Profesor podría mmm secarme un poco por favor?" Preguntó el chico tiritando a mi lado. Me detuve y rebusqué en mi capa la varita, intentando recordar las palabras del conjuro. Malfoy me miró con el ceño fruncido primero y después comenzó a reírse a mandíbula batiente

Le miré arqueando una ceja y luego posé mis ojos en mi.... Ack! Mi varita?? Tenía en la mano una barra de caramelo blanca a rayas rojas!! La bufanda comenzó a desternillarse también, y comprendí que ella debía haberme dado el cambiazo en el Gran Salón. Bufé totalmente indignado y me la quité del cuello, poniéndosela al muchacho de malas maneras sobre los hombros. Escuché tras nosotros a la pareja de Griffindor. Fuera lo que fuera, ya habían terminado de hablar con las profesoras y se habían acercado a nosotros agitando mi varita felizmente. 

También comenzaron a reirse a carcajadas al verme con el dulce en la mano pero, después de que les mirara con odio, me dieron la varita y siguieron su camino... aún riéndose.

Draco y yo seguimos en silencio todo el camino hasta la escalera que llevaba a las mazmorras y entonces le tomé del hombro y le obligué a parar. A lo lejos escuché las voces de los dos hombres desvanecerse con eco por los pasillos

"Qué ocurre?" Me preguntó mirando a su alrededor 

"Necesito sentarme..." Le respondí apoyándome en la pared y resbalando por ella hasta sentarme de lado en uno de los fríos escalones. Estornudé un par de veces y tuve que sacar el pañuelo de nuevo

"Me permite un consejo? No me parece buena idea, los escalones están muy fríos..." 

"No puedo bajar..." Susurré y apoyé la cabeza en la pared tras de mí, apartando la mirada de los escalones que se movían como serpientes. La bufanda se rió de lo triste de mi situación desde sus hombros, pero no me encontré con fuerzas como para siquiera mirarla mal

"Desde luego no tiene buen aspecto. Quizá debería ir a ver a Madame Pomfrey..."  

Miré al joven rubio que me había rescatado de las profesoras psicópatas y que de nuevo se mostraba preocupado por mi salud. 

"Sién[tos]tate, Draco..." Iba a recompensarle. Lo haría. Después de todo soy justo con quien lo merece, aún y cuando hubiera malcriado a su bufanda

Dudó unos momentos pero recogió su túnica y se sentó junto a mí, mirándome extrañado. Curiosamente me encontré pensando en lo que había crecido el hijo de Lucius desde que le conocí y en lo mucho que se parecía a su padre. En las cosas buenas, quiero decir. En las otras gracias a algún tipo de hado no había caído, y no le dejaría hacerlo...

"Cuéntame otra vez[tos tos] lo de tu casa"

"Ah... em... –me miró bastante confundido—No me dejaron ir a casa por Navidades y en la lechuza que mandó mi madre no me explica por qué" Gruñó 

"Yo no lo sé [tos tos] pero... es probable que tenga que ver con [tos] los _negocios_ de tu padre" La expresión en su cara se ensombreció

"Algo peligroso?"

"Siempre lo es..."

Malfoy suspiró y sujetó la cabeza entre sus manos "Por qué quiere dejarme apartado?"

  
"Te aseguro que [tos] es mejor así...." 

"De primera mano, verdad? Según mi padre—" Se cortó de golpe cuando vio que le miraba con el ceño fruncido. Al parecer Lucius le había hablado de mi... y eso no me gustaba nada. Me aparté el pelo de la cara y Draco bajó la cabeza, seguramente deseando no haber dicho nada

"Lucius... –cerré los ojos unos momentos, sintiendo que con su nombre se había hecho más fuerte mi dolor de cabeza—Hace muchos [tos] años que no vemos las [tos tos] cosas de la misma forma..."

"Yo a veces tampoco las veo como él... –murmuró, y cambió de tema-- Cree que podremos bajar ya? Si no arreglamos pronto la cañería...."

"Sí..." Asentí, y me puse en pie lentamente. Gracias a los dioses me sé el camino a mis mazmorras lo suficientemente bien como para poder bajar sin mirar al suelo....

********************************************************************************

NdA: Duhh no tengáis miedo, Lucey no es taaaaaaaaan malo como en In the End... XDDD Qué va. Y respecto a qué a venido, tendréis que esperar al siguiente capítulo ^__^


	4. capitulo 4

**Capítulo 4 **

Bajamos a las mazmorras y entramos en mi despacho, chapoteando. Me dolía el alma de ver mis cosas flotando, mis libros, mis pergaminos... Casi me dolía el alma más que la cabeza o la garganta, cosa que, para variar, hasta agradecía

"Lucius" Intenté llamarle, pero mi voz no alcanzó ni siquiera a ser medio alta. Gruñí entre dientes; el agua estaba fría, muy muy fría y me daban escalofríos.

Malfoy estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas en mi cama, un libro sobre ellas, la nariz casi dentro del libro. A penas se dio cuenta de que habíamos entrado y que estábamos frente a él

"Te sirvió?" Le preguntó Draco parándose a su lado. Vi que estaba temblando de frío, calado como estaba, y le dije que se subiera a la cama. Yo también me subí y con un suave movimiento de varita nos sequé a los dos, cosa que fue de agradecer. El chico me dio las gracias con la mirada y se inclinó sobre su padre para ver qué leía. Yo directamente pregunté

"Explícame por qué te [tos] persiguen las desgracias" 

El rubio alzó la cabeza y se colocó el pelo tras la oreja ausentemente. Se metió la mano en un bolsillo y sacó algo que parecía un saquillo rojo con bordados dorados "Por esto"

Alcé la ceja. Era un saquito plano rojo chillón y tenía algo escrito en.... chino?? bordado en dorado. Un cordón blanco atado de una manera muy extraña lo cerraba. Draco lo tomó, curioso, antes de que pudiera decirle que no lo hiciera, pero no pasó nada. Suspiré aliviado. Bastante teníamos ya con un Malfoy gafado como para tener dos

"No te preocupes, sólo me da mala suerte a mí" Se encogió de hombros

"Por qué lo sabes?"

"Lo han tocado varios y no les ha pasado nada. Supongo que tiene que ver con que lo abrí por curiosidad sin saber qué era. Evidentemente no debí haberlo hecho..."

Miré al techo y contuve las ganas de tirarle al agua. Parecía mentira que un hombre como él pudiera ser cazado como un gatito curioso. Lo tomé de las manos del chico para mirarlo más de cerca y...

_Warp!_

Al momento estuve mirando a mi mano vacía. Lucius tenía el saquillo en su mano. Le miré, confundido, y él suspiró

"Se me olvidó decirte que por norma general vuelve a mi mano.... Creo que dejó que Draco lo cogiera porque es mi hijo, con Narcissa también ha pasado... -Lo tiró lejos, al agua, pero con otro _warp_ se materializó en su mano-- Aww, esta cosa es una jodida mierda!" 

"Has [tos] encontrado algo en el libro?"

"Sip. Mira esto... puede que sirva" Cogió el enorme tomo y me lo puso sobre las piernas. Draco sacó la cabeza por mi lado, queriendo leer curioso. Aw. Esa misma curiosidad acabaría con él un día en mi despacho con un maldito saquillo chino colgando del cuello. Cerré los ojos unos segundos y empecé a leer, intentando no fijarme que las letras estaban bastante borrosas. Al ratito me di cuenta que Lucius me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados

"Deberías meterte en la cama y no salir, Sev. Estás hecho un desastre"

"Sev?" Draco abrió mucho los ojos y de pronto se tapó la boca, consciente de que había pensado en alto. Miré a su padre con odio y esta vez no le tiré al agua porque el chico estaba en medio y además con el libro apenas me podía mover

"Gracias" Murmuré entre dientes volviendo a la lectura. El libro decía que el afectado tenía que hacer una poción y echar dentro el causante del mal para que la maldición se consumiera. Podría funcionar... Si es que el maldito saco no intervenía

"Cómo vas a [tos, tos] hacer la poción sin que se te caigan las mazmorras encima?" Le miré suspicaz. No quería que Albus volviera y encontrara un montón de piedras donde debía estar su escuela. 

"Draco lo guardará hasta que la tenga hecha. Así no habrá peligro" 

Arqueé una ceja "Con lo que [tos] eres, cómo no se lo has dado a [tos] algún familiar odiado para que [tos] se lo quede?"

"No tengo ningún familiar odiado... vivo -se encogió de hombros, casi sonando inocente- En fin. Dame el libro y empezaré a...."

Lucius se quedó en silencio, igual que yo, cuando al coger el libro se quedó con la mitad en la mano. 

"Te compraré otro...." Suspiró tomando las dos partes al ver que me temblaban las manos de ira sobre las rodillas

Draco le miró asustado por tener que quedarse con el saquillo del demonio. No me extrañaba. Si la bufanda se ponía de acuerdo con él... no sabía lo que podía llegar a suceder. Aún así, lo tomó de las manos de su padre y Lucius, con una expresión de tremendo fastidio pintada en el rostro, se metió en el agua.

"Es que nadie va a secar esto?" Gruñó chapoteando

Qué gracioso. Sí señor. Qué-gracioso. Él lo inunda y encima va quejándose de que nadie lo arregla. Cosas como esa hacían que fuera imposible convivir con Lucius. Acababa sacándote de quicio a la hora y media.

Una vez Lucius hubo marchado al aula donde daba clase con la llave del cuarto de los ingredientes potenciamente peligrosos colgándole del cuello --si me la perdía lo mataría en el acto--, dejé a Draco sentado en mi cama con órdenes estrictas de que no se moviese de allí. 

Si sabía lo que le convenía, no se bajaría de mi cama... Además tenía mi...aw. No podía mirar mi libro partido en dos sin que me temblaran las manos. Claro que peor era ver el resto de mis habitaciones...

Más resuelto cada vez que veía algo flotar fui a buscar a Lupin y a Black. El agua estaba bajando considerablemente -lo cual no quitaba para que siguiera estando gélida-, pero no lo suficientemente deprisa para calmar mi mal humor, mi impaciencia y el frío que se me estaba metiendo hasta en los huesos

Y dónde estaba Filch cuando se le necesitaba?? Para qué teníamos un bedel en Hogwarts si no se daba cuenta de cuándo se rompían las cosas?? Recordé vagamente mientras chapoteaba por el pasillo en busca de los dos buenos para nada que había escuchado a Rose unos días atrás pedirles a Argus y Hagrid algo del Bosque Prohibido... 

Me encontré a los dos Griffindor frente a la entrada de la Casa Slytherin viendo cómo salía el agua por las rendijas que dejaba la cerradura mágica.

"Ah! Severus! Creemos que la rotura está dentro... " Me dijo el licántropo señalando la puerta cerrada

"Ya lo sabía... --Y era cierto. Draco me lo dijo antes de que me fuera de mi cuarto. Me los quedé mirando unos segundos al verles parados y arqueé la ceja-- Ya estáis [tos tos] tardando en moveros, par de inútiles. Sacad el agua de la mazmorra!!" Ojalá hubiera podido gritar y gruñir como me gustaría

"Por cierto quieres que.. hum... decoremos un poco todo esto?" 

Ya me había girado hacia la puerta de la Casa cuando me tuve que volver hacia Lupin, que me miraba con las cejas arqueadas sobre los ojos dorados, totalmente amistoso y servicial. Vi que Black intentaba contener la risa, y fruncí el ceño, entrecerrando los ojos

"Por qué iba [tos] a querer?"

"No sé... es Nochebuena" Sonrió, y decidí que el agua le había inundado el cerebro al hombre lobo. Y yo que le tenía por un mago con *algo* de sentido común.... 

"Fuera" Fue lo único que les dije, y escuché a Black reír a carcajadas a lo lejos y a Lupin gruñir y murmurar

Al abrir la puerta el agua salió como una tromba afuera, pero gracias a los dioses me había apartado a tiempo. Los grandes muros oscuros de la Sala Común estaban empapados, la chimenea apagada, las cosas esparcidas y flotando de aquí para allá, igual que algunas prendas de los alumnos. Era un espectáculo desastroso, al menos para mí. Seguro que los Griffindor lo encontrarían tremendamente divertido...

Fui buscando, y no tardé mucho en encontrar la rotura. Estaba en la pared más cercana a las escaleras por las que había bajado Lucius. Maldito rubio, pues no venía a visitar nada más que cuando quería pedir algo?? Y encima siempre causaba problemas, siempre! Aún no entendía cómo Narcissa le aguantaba en casa...

Claro que cualquiera la aguantaba a ella también.....

El agua manaba de un grueso chorro que había abierto un agujero en el muro de la fuerza con la que salía, y me fijé en que los bordes de la cañería estaban un poco fundidos. Seguro que Malfoy había intentado un _reparo._ Le reprendí mentalmente por no recordar que ese conjuro de _primer nivel _NO era apto para a) cosas grandes, b) cerrar agujeros, c) reparar algo por lo que sale un líquido.

A pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia en fontanería me las ingenié con un par de conjuros para que el agua se congelara, tapando la brecha. No era una gran obra, pero serviría hasta que Filch regresara, cortara el agua e hiciera algún arreglo de los suyos con la cañería y el muro. Para ser un squib se daba buena maña con esas cosas... Y yo que pensaba que el Director sólo le quería en Hogwarts para asustar a los alumnos descarriados y malcriados que vagabundean por las noches por donde no deben....

Ahora que había cerrado el agua, suponía que el nivel comenzaría a disminuir por obra de la parejita Griffindor, así que algo más animado salí de la Casa Slytherin --donde Draco no podría dormir esa noche seguramente-- y anduve chapoteando por los pasillos hasta mi despacho.

Draco no estaba allí. Le dije, le ordené que se quedara quieto en mi cama y no estaba allí!! De pronto tuve un mal presentimiento. Uno muy, muy malo. 

Corrí como pude --si es que se le puede llamar correr a chapotear más deprisa de lo normal-- hasta el aula de pociones y justo cuando iba a tomar el pomo la puerta se abrió y algo chocó contra mis piernas

Miré abajo con intención de asesinar --aunque fuera con la mirada-- aquello que me había golpeado, pero en vez de eso me quedé con con los ojos muy abiertos. Un niño de tres años aproximadamente, el pelo rubio algo ondulado y empapado, ojos de gato grises mirándome asustados y llorosos, totalmente desnudo, con un saquillo rojo sujeto en su mano y sumergido en el agua hasta casi las caderas se agarró de pronto a mi y empezó a sollozar

Entonces apareció otro crío también desnudo con ojos almendrados y muy azules y el pelo muy oscuro que empezó a tirarle del pelo sin reparar en mi presencia. Cuando un tercero se acercó también haciendo pucheros con lagrimas en los ojos dorados pensé que me había vuelto loco... o que veía visiones.

El niño se soltó de mis piernas y empezó a defenderse de las agresiones del moreno, y aún sin pasárseme la sorpresa los separé a los dos. El rubio se me tiró encima de nuevo y abrió los brazos hacia mí. Quería que.... lo.... cogiera....??? 

Asomé la cabeza por la puerta y miré hacia la mesa donde suponía Lucius había estado trabajando, y en vez de verle a él vi a Draco sentado en el suelo, medio cubierto por el agua y apoyado de mala manera contra un pupitre, atontado.

"Sev!! Sev!!" Miré abajo. El crío me tiraba de la capa, tiritando y con cara de puchero. El niño moreno había ido hasta donde estaba el otro castaño y muy avispado intentaba subirse a un pupitre porque allí no llegaba el agua apoyándose en Malfoy, mientras el otro miraba con ojos llorosos 

"No puede ser cierto..." Murmuré mirando al techo desesperado. Aquello no podía estar pasándome a mí. No tenía delante a una miniatura de Lucius, era todo producto de mi imaginación.

El crío se puso a berrear con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, mini Lupin se le unió y mis esperanzas de que fuera un mal sueño se desvanecieron de pronto a la par que aumentaba mi dolor de cabeza

"Basta, Lucius!" Le dije al rubio, que se calló de golpe y se tapó la boca con una mano. Me miró con ojitos tiernos.... Agh. Refunfuñando cogí al crío con una mano y lo puse bajo mi brazo y llevándole como si fuera un saco entré en el aula para acercarme a Draco.

"Yo... lo siento...! No quería..." Empezó a decir seguramente asustado por la expresión de mi rostro. 

"Qué ha pasado?" Le dije tomando a Lupin bajo mi otro brazo y dejándole en la mesa junto a Black para ver si fuera del agua dejaba de destrozarme los tímpanos con sus agudos berridos

"Me bajé de la cama para... quería comerme un polvorón que había encima de la mesa... Lo siento!" Me dijo muy deprisa al ver que había cerrado los ojos, creyendo que me había molestado que quisera comerse el... 

Dejé a Lucius sobre una de las mesas y me apoyé en ella hasta que se me pasaron las naúseas. Y lo peor es que como llevaba tanto tiempo sin comer tenía hambre! Cómo podía tener hambre si sólo de pensar en comida se me....revolvía...el...estomago... 

"Profesor?"

"Sí... sí... [tos] sigue... qué pasó después?"

"No lo sé...! Se me debió caer el saquillo! Cuando fui a ver que.... que...." Los ojos de Draco se hicieron inmensos al ver a su padre aprovechar que estaba sobre la mesa para meterse dentro de mi capa, de modo que sólo se veían cabellos rubios entre el negro de mis ropas. La cara del chico fue todo un poema cuando Lucius me abrazó felizmente, y creo que lo que pensó al ver a su progenitor totalmente desnudo tan feliz bajo mi capa fue tan evidente que hasta me ruboricé ligeramente

"Lucius!! Estate quieto, demonios!" Le imprequé sacándole de su dulce aferramiento tirando de uno de sus brazos, con tan mala fortuna que el chiquillo se escurrió --seguramente por obra y gracia del maldito saco-- y echó las manos al aire para agarrarse a lo primero que cogiera..... que fue mi pelo.

Suerte que Draco estaba allí para sujetarle antes de que se cayera definitivamente o que me dejara calvo.

Escuché risitas sospechosas detrás nuestra y me di la vuelta. Black me miraba con esa cara de demonio que tantas y tantas y tantas veces le había visto poner en nuestra juventud. Tenía un cazo en las manos... y no dudó en lanzárnoslo mientras nos llamaba 'Sandwich de mayonesa podrido' a modo de insulto

Vi a mini Lucius encararse con él desde la otra mesa, muy tieso, y sacarle la lengua por no haber acertado. Al parecer, y por lo que había podido comprobar, al volver a su tierna infancia no habían perdido sus emociones respecto a los demás...

Era un espectáculo realmente... patético? triste? espeluznante? el ver a dos magos conocidos reducidos a semejante edad y para colmo verles desnudos y pelear entre ellos como preescolares

"No se te ocurra [tos] tirar nada más, Black" Le dije intentando sonar lo más amenazante posible. También acababa de comprobar que cualquier esperanza de que Draco me ayudara a imponernos a los críos era vana, puesto que no había dicho nada después que el cazo casi le peinara con raya

El pequeño Malfoy les volvió a sacar la lengua y se abrazó a mí de nuevo. Increíble cómo sabía quién le consentía y a quién jugársela... Y pensar que realmente debió ser así con tres años, no sabía cómo sus padres no lo ahogaron en un río

Pensándolo bien, su padre lo intentó... 

Mini Lupin agarró entonces otro cazo y se lo tiró con furia a la cabeza, y seguramente le hubiera escalabrado de no ser porque hábilmente puse el brazo delante de su frente

"Ya basta los dos! [tos,tos] 30 pun-- -me detuve en seco. No eran mis alumnos, no podía quitarle puntos a Griffindor por ellos.... Demonios-- No me obligueis a hacer [tos] algo que podríais lamentar.... mucho" Esa última palabra la dije acercándome mucho a ellos y casi susurrándola en sus caritas. Para mi satisfacción ambos se asustaron enormemente, pero Lupin, haciendo un puchero, se tiró a mi cuello

Me quedé totalmente out con el licántropo agarrándome como si me fuera a escapar y llorando a moco tendido. Black comenzó a insultarme por tener a Lupin, y Lucius comenzó a insultar a Lupin por tenerme a mí

Draco tuvo que apoyarse en el pupitre para no caer, y la bufanda me miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creer lo que veía. Que se estuvieran peleando por mi posesión era algo tan inaudito y tan.... Ni siquiera encontraba palabras para describirlo, pero debí ruborizarme ya hasta la raiz del pelo cuando Lucius se lanzó deliberadamente al agua de nuevo y me agarró una pierna, amenazándome de muerte si no soltaba a Lupin y le cogía a él

"$·%=)·$%$·%$·!!!!!! --Colmada ya mi paciencia y mi vergüenza empecé a soltar improperios hasta que se apartaron los dos de mí con los ojos como platos-- Si os volvéis a mover os encerraré en el cuarto más oscuro de Hogwarts y haré que os crezcan bigotes de rata!!!"

No sé por qué dije eso, supongo que no se me ocurriría nada mejor... pero al menos en Black conseguí un efecto devastador. Se llevó las manos a la boca mientras me miraba con expresión horrorizada y se quedó quieto como una estatua. Lupin, que me había soltado y había dejado de llorar en el acto, parecía estar cavilando sobre los bigotes de rata mientras que Lucius se había quedado pegado al pupitre y clavaba en mí los ojos grises asustados y ...heridos?

No me dio tiempo a pensar en ello, porque llamaron a la puerta. Eran Potter y compañía, que habían terminado de ayudar a las dos profesoras y buscaban a los dos 'adultos'

"Mándales a achicar [tos] agua o lo que quieras, pero que no entren aquí!" Le dije a Draco quien, saliendo de su estupor, corrió hacia la puerta. Sólo me faltaba la pandilla de Griffindor chillando y enredando, como si no tuviera ya bastantes problemas

"Qué quieres, Potter?" Le dijo con su desagrado habitual abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para poder asomar la cabeza

"Estamos buscando a Remus y Sirius. Están aquí?" 

"No, no están. Y de parte del director, podéis ir quitando el agua que queda porque vuestros amiguitos no han terminado su trabajo" Dijo con una sonrisita

Alguno de los Weasleys comenzó a insultarle, con lo que el muchacho le respondió otras tantas groserías del mismo calibre

"Déjalo Ron. Vamos a buscarles en otra parte" Granger tan diplomática como de costumbre...

De pronto el maldito saco chino obró maldades, haciendo que el pupitre donde se apoyaba Lucius literalmente se destruyera --pues se le quebraron las patas y se desmoronó en el suelo partido en varios trozos--, tirando cazos y calderos que repicaron por todo el suelo de piedra. El niño se apartó asustado, y cuando escuché un crack que sonaba sospechosamente a madera, vi que los estantes donde tenían los ingredientes los estudiantes se descolgaba por un lado y todo, todo lo que contenían llovía sobre el rubiales, que echó a correr de nuevo chillando como un loco.

Tuve que taparme los oídos ante semejante escandalera de cosas cayendo, maderas crujiendo y niños -y digo niños porque los otros dos se habían unído al coro- chillando histéricos, porque tenía la sensación de que mi cabeza fuera a partirse por la mitad.

"Profesor!!!" Chilló Draco haciendo grandes esfuerzos por contener la puerta cerrada para que no entraran los Griffindor tal y como le había dicho. Miré donde señalaba con cara de susto y vi que el agua donde habían caído los ingredientes tenía un color francamente peculiar, pues era rosa... y verde, y morado, y en algunos lugares burbujeaba y siseaba, en otros soltaba un olor pestilente y lo que estaba más cerca de los pupitres simplemente estaba carcomiendo la madera

_Por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí...._ pensé desmoralizado observando el desastre crecer en magnitud al irse extendiendo la suciedad en el agua. Me masajeé las sienes durante unos segundos deseando que remitiera el dolor de cabeza y saqué la varita

"Draco, cierra bien [tos] la puerta, pon a los niños sobre los pupitres, que no [tos tos estornudo] toquen el agua, y tú tampoco" Le dije y sin esperar a ver las órdenes cumplidas me dispuse a coger a Lucius para ponerle también en lugar seguro.... pero el rubio no estaba con el resto

Le vi agazapado contra la pared, tiritando de frío entre los pupitres, echo un ovillo. Cuando me vio mirarle se encogió aún más, escondiendo la cara hasta los ojos, que me miraban llorosos

"Ven aquí [tos], rápido"

El niño agitó la cabeza, y me pasé una mano por la cara, notando que tenía la frente muy caliente. Suspiré, respiré hondo, esuché a Draco conjurar la puerta para que se mantuviera cerrada, suspiré de nuevo y saqué el pañuelo por enésima vez para limpiarme la nariz

"Lucius. Ven. Ahora" Dije en voz baja en parte porque me picaba la garganta

El pequeño rubiales se levantó tiritando y con esa carita de susto que jamás le hubiera creído capaz de poner. Si fuera un hombre algo sensible seguramente se me habría roto el corazón de verlo tan asustado y descorazonado, pero como a Merlin gracias no tengo ni pizca de sentimentalismo Griffindor esperé enhiesto y serio a que llegara a mi lado.

Me costó bastante más trabajo que antes el cogerle del suelo, pero conseguí dejarle finalmente sobre un pupitre. Me senté a su lado e hice lo único que podía hacer; parar aquél estropicio con un conjuro de helar.

"_Gelartum" _Murmuré apuntando al centro del desastre, pero por alguna razón que se me antojó roja con bordados dorados el conjuro no salió todo lo bien que debería pues, en vez de congelar sólo una parte del suelo, se heló todo el agua que inundaba el aula -y quién sabe si lo de fuera también- y los muros sur y oeste quedaron cubiertos de blanco y resbaladizo hielo.

"Waa..." Malfoy estaba impresionado con lo que había hecho, y miraba embelesado con sus ojillos claros el resplandor de la luz sobre los cristales de hielo, lo mismo que los otros dos monstruitos

De pronto escuché un pequeño gemido que fue ganando fuerza a cada segundo.... La madera del pupitre donde estábamos cedió de pronto y visto y no visto estuve resbalando de espaldas por el suelo congelado con el crío sobre mi estómago

Black comenzó a aplaudir cuando mi cabeza rebotó contra la pared de piedra, y escuché, entre los berridos asustados de Lucius y el zumbido en mi pobre cabeza, a Lupin decir un oh-oh que no me gustó nada

"Profesor... -la voz de Draco temblaba- Profesor... la pared... la grieta..." 

Sujeté al crío para que no saliera despedido de mi regazo y me incorporé aún viendo constelaciones moviéndose frente a mis ojos. Había escuchado algo sobre una grieta, pero...

_Trrrkkkkkrackrackrack....!!! Broooommm....._

Cuando el techo comenzó hacer el ruido de un trueno me di cuenta que algo iba muy mal. Lucius se metió dentro de mi capa y escondió la cara en mi pecho. Giré la cabeza despacio porque al mundo se le había antojado descolocarse y vi una de las paredes heladas resquebrajándose hasta las arcadas del techo

La ecuación matemática se pintó con facilidad asombrosa en mi mente: grieta+temblor=_derrumbe!!!!_

"Fuera... [tos, tos], vámonos...!" Le dije al chico, e intenté levantarnos, pero el suelo resbalaba mucho y no era capaz

"No puedo abrirla! -dijo con un punto histérico- Está encerrada por el hielo!!" Draco tiraba de la puerta con todas sus fuerzas tras haber quitado su hechizo, y al otro lado de la puerta comenzamos a escuchar golpes. Potter y los otros también intentaban abrir

"Destrózala!" Le dije intentando levantarme por enésima vez y fracasando estrepitosamente de nuevo. Lucius se abrazaba a mi cuello como si llevara puesto un collar muy ceñido

"Cómo??!!" Chilló el rubio acercándose a los otros dos niños y con la mirada prendida en la bóbeda que se agrietaba en cuestión de segundos

Cómo que cómo?? Pero es que un Slytherin de sus años, un Malfoy! no sabe conjurar un simple...

"Des[tos, tos].... _Destruccio_" Dije, cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que no sucediera ninguna catástrofe en el conjuro. Por suerte, el saquillo estuvo tranquilo y el hechizo alcanzó su destino y lo hizo trizas que saltaron por los aires

Draco me miró lleno de sorpresa y admiración, y supe que removería el Cielo con Santiago hasta que se lo enseñara. 

Weasley comenzó a soltar improperios mientras se quitaba de encima los pedazos de puerta, Granger se sacudía la mata de pelo con expresión asustada y Potter, metido casi hasta el cuello en el agua, buscaba sus gafas

Black dio un grito y se bajó con gran habilidad del pupitre donde le había colocado Draco. Se escurrió al poner el pie en el hielo y resbaló por todo el suelo hasta la puerta. Lupin intentó lo mismo, y Draco estuvo a punto de no cogerle a tiempo antes de que cayera al suelo y se partiera la crisma.

Con él sujeto, salió del aula más mal que bien para quedar entre unos sorprendidos Griffindor que miraban a los dos niños abrazarse al cuello de Potter hasta casi ahogarlo tanto por sus brazos en su yugular como por el agua que estaba tragando

"Profesor...!!" 

La exclamación del rubio hizo que apartara la vista de la posible muerte por asfixia de Potter y volviera a reanudar mis intentos de salir de allí

De rodillas en el suelo, con Lucius subido a mi espalda en la posición más denigrante en que jamás haya estado, intentaba impulsarme con las manos hasta la salida

A Granger se le desorbitaron los ojos al ver el muro agrietado, me miró, miró a Draco y dio un tirón tan fuerte a la bufanda que incluso la escuché quejarse, indignada y dolorida

"Agárrela!" Me dijo. Si hubiera sido una Slytherin la hubiera dado veinte... no, cincuenta puntos en ese mismo instante. La chica y Draco sujetaron un extremo y el otro me lo lanzaron con excelente puntería. La agarré con fuerza como venganza por las veces que me había intentado estrangular, y ellos dieron un tirón tan fuerte que resbalé por todo el hielo hasta caer al agua al otro lado de la puerta

Hubiera agradecido volver al agua que me llegaba hasta el muslo de no ser porque estaba más fría si cabe que antes. El pequeño Malfoy decidió que prefería viajar montado a mi espalda que mojarse de nuevo, así que por muchos intentos que hice no hubo forma de que me soltara el cuello sin ahogarme en el proceso.

"Qué es lo que ha pasad--" Granger comenzó a preguntar, una mano en la cadera, la otra señalando primero a los tres críos, pero otro 'trueno' resonó en mi aula justo antes de que el techo se viniera abajo armando un gran estruendo, rompiendo el hielo en pedazos, salpicando agua, piedras y polvo y haciéndonos caer a todos al suelo por el temblor que supuso semejante desastre

Cuando pasó el ruido había un silencio de muerte a nuestro alrededor hasta que los críos comenzaron a desgarrarnos los tímpanos. Salimos del estupor con el que mirábamos la entrada totalmente cubierta de grandes piedras grises, y yo personalmente me quedé mirando a Lucius, con el saquillo rojo colgando de su muñeca derecha.

"Lucius... yo [tos tos] YO TE MATO!!" Le chillé como pude, poniéndome de rodillas en el agua y agarrándole del cuello para zarandearle

Quería estrangularle, sí, y de la forma más lenta y agónica posible. Y sí, me daba totalmente igual que no levantara mucho más de medio metro del suelo. Era culpa suya, y de nadie más que de él. No sólo había inundado las mazmorras, sino que había destruído mi clase...! Qué iba a decirle al Director cuando regresara??!

Black se reía a mis espaldas como un poseso pasado el susto inicial cuando entre los cuatro muchachos me quitaron de encima del crío. 

La verdad es que no les costó mucho que le soltara porque, tras el arrebato inicial no me sentía con fuerzas ni para levantarme del agua. Draco cargó a su padre protectivamente y le frotó la espalda para intentar que entrara en calor, pues estaba helado

La cara de Potter al ver a su padrino más disminuído de lo normal -aunque eso no significara una gran diferencia en su psique- era todo un poema, y hasta me hubiera reído de no ser porque de lo único que tenía ganas era de resbalar por la pared hasta estar completamente sumergido y ahogado. 

Con suerte, una vez muriera despertaría de aquella espantosa pesadilla. La bufanda, estirajada pero de nuevo en el cuello de su amo, me miró y agitó los flecos, reprobadora, y me sacó la lengua mientras jugueteaba con Lucius

Granger cargó a Lupin en sus brazos mientras tiritaba 

"Me parece que eso no tiene arreglo... -dijo mirando a las ruinas- espero que esto sí, sea lo que sea lo que haya pasado -suspiró, y dio un respingo cuando el crío le tiró del pelo- Aw!"

"Apostaría a que el padre de Malfoy tiene que ver mucho en esto..." Dijo Weasley entrecerrando los ojos y mirándoles mal

"Cállate, Weasley -le espetó el otro de mal humor, y se volvió a mirarme un poco receloso por haber intentado matar a su progenitor- Profesor, tiene que devolverles a la normalidad"

Qué listo. Así dicho, parecía tan fácil... 

"LLevadlos... llevadlos con Poppy [tos, estornudo, escalofrío]. Miraré en mi despacho..." Dije arrastrando las palabras tanto como me arrastraba yo andando contra la pared

Los cuatro emprendieron un rápido viaje hacia las escaleras al piso de arriba llevando a los niños con ellos mientras yo me dirigía penosamente a mis habitaciones en busca de algún antídoto...  


************************************************************************************************************************************************

**NdlA:** Siento haber tardado tanto en seguir ^^U pero entre unas cosas y otras.... en fin! al menos ya está aquí, y más largo que sus predecesores ;)

Reviews ^^

**Lynn:** Espero que con este cap también te hayas reído ^^U Ya ves que el pobre Lucius no trama nada jeje, no está en condiciones de ello

**Vero Jimenez:** XDD Sí, son unas inconscientes ;) Me alegro que te divirtiera ^^

**Uki-chan:** Jaja, kawaii ^_^ Nadie me le había calificado así antes ;) Espero que te siga gustando ^^ 

**Chibineko-chan: **Uohhh niña!! ;) Síi, en ff.net, por supuesto ;) Te gusta? Siento no ser tan buena como tú haciendo comedias, cht, qué le vamos a hacer. Un besote wapa 


	5. capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Cuando desperté me di cuenta que estaba tumbado en algo seco y cómodo, incluso calentito, seguramente mi cama. Me sentía mal, muy mal. Estaba agotado y me dolía todo, especialmente la cabeza, que parecía un yunque al que le dieran martillazos. 

Todo estaba envuelto en un tranquilo silencio a mi alrededor y me daba miedo moverme por si hacía ruido. Totalmente perezoso abrí un ojo que tuve que entornar a causa de la luz de las antorchas. 

Estaba solo, totalmente solo, en mi cuarto, y el piso estaba seco! Cierto que había algo de desorden aquí y allá, pero no me pareció importante. Cerré el ojo de nuevo y me acurruqué en la cama, feliz por un instante. 

Todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla creada por mi mente febril. Lucius no había venido, las mazmorras estaban secas, y mi aula no se había derrumbado. Semejante desastre sólo podía haber sido producto de mi imaginación. Además, cómo iba Lucius a ser tan inútil de caer en un maleficio tan tontamente.... 

Escuché la puerta del despacho cerrarse suavemente, y unas voces sosegadas acercándose por la salita de la chimenea hasta donde yacía. No las distinguía pues hablaban muy bajo, por lo que me entró curiosidad.

La puerta de mi habitación fue abierta, y escuché pasos quedos sobre la alfombra

"Lo de este tipo es el colmo... Pues no se ha echado a dormir??" Gruñó Weasley por lo bajo. Granger suspiró 

"Según Malfoy, está enfermo, y la verdad es que lo parece, Ron..."

"Lo que parece es Rudolph el reno de Papá Noël. Además, ya que está tan malo podía morirse del todo... Le haría un favor a toda la comunidad mágica" Siguió gruñendo el pelirrojo

Mi optimismo se esfumó como se evapora una solución de polvo de bicornio y caldelaria puesta a más de treinta y tres coma cinco grados de temperatura. Abrí los ojos y me obligué a incorporarme sobre los codos. 

"Que hac[tos, tos, tos] hacen ustedes dos en [tos, tos] mi cuarto?" Pregunté sin voz temiéndome la respuesta

"Vinimos a ver si había encontrado un antídoto para..."

No escuché una palabra más. Me llevé una mano a la frente y me dejé caer sobre la cama. No podía ser. Lucius no se había dejado maldecir por un saquillo chino, mis mazmorras no se habían inundado y mi aula no era una pura escombrera. 

Estuvieron a punto de saltárseme las lágrimas de la depresión...

"Madame Pomfrey nos dio una idea para secar las mazmorras. Abrimos un pequeño agujero en el muro que da al lago y toda el agua ha salido por ahí" Dijo felizmente la bruja. 

Suspiré largo y tendido y me froté los ojos. No sabía por qué, pero eso no me consolaba en absoluto. Miento, sí que lo sabía. Tenía un mini Malfoy corriendo por Hogwarts con un una Caja de Pandora sujeta a la muñeca.

Cualquiera sabía qué desastres podrían suceder si no acababa pronto con aquél maldito saco chino

"Por qué no vamos a merendar y volvemos luego..." Surgirió Weasley en un tono que no me gustó en absoluto

Me preparé para contener las arcadas, pero nada sucedió. Debía de haberse pasado el efecto del mejunge de Poppy... eso explicaba que me sintiera tan mal... y que tuviera tanta hambre. De hecho me rugía el estómago, cosa normal después no haber comido desde el desayuno hacía ya ocho horas

Pero cómo iba a irme a comer teniendo semejante lío entre manos???

"Dónde esta [tos tos] Malfoy?" 

"Están los dos en la enfermería"

"Decid[estornudo] Decidle a Draco que [tos tos] coja el saco y no se mueva de la enfermería [tos]... y a madame Pomfrey que se haga cargo de los críos" 

Asintieron como niños buenos que sabía no eran -aunque escuché algo que se me pareció mucho a 'no somos sus recaderos'- y me dejaron solo

"Dobby"

Nada

"Dobby....!" Casi conseguí que mi exclamación fuera normal, aunque a costa de rasparme la garganta

El enano orejudo se apareció frente a mí con un bamf y una mirada curiosa en sus enormes ojos saltones "Llamaba el señor profesor Snape?" 

"Tráeme algo de [tos tos] comer... y una jarra de zumo de naranja" Casi hubiera hecho mejor pidiendo una jarra de vodka para curarme de los espantos que estaba seguro que iba a ver y a sufrir en mis carnes en las próximas horas.

Aunque siendo realistas, acaso podría pasa algo que empeorara la situación? Tres magos adultos -uno de ellos mortífago- convertidos en mocosos, media mazmorra en ruinas, la Casa empapada, mis libros echos un Cristo, el saquillo del demonio haciendo de las suyas y la bufanda de Draco rebelándose en mi contra cuando le parece bien. 

Se me olvidaba añadir que estábamos en Navidades, la época del año que aborrezco más que San Valentín. Ah. Y mi estúpido costipado-gripe-pulmonía triple que tenía todas las de acabar convirtiéndose en 'causa' en el acta de defunción

Con semejante ánimo me levanté de la cama. La alfombra estaba empapada y supuraba agua bajo mis botas y los libros de la estantería no quería ni tocarlos porque se desharían en mis manos, pero era un alivio no estar sumergido en agua fría para variar.

Tomé el libro que Lucius había partido en dos y me puse a leer los ingredientes de la poción haciendo un esfuerzo de concentración. No tenía manera de saber dónde había salido mal o hasta dónde había llegado el rubio haciendo... o sí?

Releí un párrafo y fui mezclando los ingredientes en mi imaginación hasta que llegué a la primera combinación que podía tener algo de peligroso. La descarté; ninguno tenía escamas.

Le añadí a la mezcla tres rabos de salamandra moteada y unas gotas de jugo de mandrágora. Ciertamente se habían vuelto chillones, pero nada de lunares amarillos. No me servía tampoco

Lo siguiente en la lista eran... nuez y media, veneno de anaconda de Brasil, raices de muérdago, polvo de ipecacuana, dos gotas nectar de ambrosía... Faltaban del orden de siete ingredientes después de ese, pero la ambrosía llamó poderosamente la atención de mi cerebro embotado.

Y si en vez de un par de gotas había echado más? Estaba claro que el contenido del caldero les había rociado. Una explosión... por qué? Cualquiera sabía, seguramente porque estaba mal preparada desde el principio, porque Lucius nunca había sido un experto en la materia, y seguramente también porque Black y Lupin le estarían incordiando.

Ahora que ya tenía una idea de lo que podía haber pasado... Qué tendría que inventar para volverles a la normalidad? 

"Severus...!" Llamó una voz desde la salita. Me levanté perezosamente y anduve hacia allá. La cabeza de Poppy salía de entre las llamas

"Qué ocurre [tos], madame Pomfrey?" 

"Agradecería que te llevaras a ese desastre con patas lejos de mi enfermería!!" La bruja parecía muy enfadada por la forma en que gritaba y gesticulaba, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome como si me quisiera desintegrar

"Necesito que te [tos tos] quedes con Malfoy al menos por unas hor--"

"Quién habla de Malfoy?? Está tan tranquilo sentado en un rincón leyendo, mejor dicho deshojando, unas viejas revistas. Es a ese perrillo negro al que quiero que te lleves! No hace más que morderme los muebles y tirar las cosas corriendo tras su rabo!!"

"Perrillo... negro....? Qué....? -giré los ojos hacia el techo y contuve un suspiro- Ese [tos] perro es Sirius Black, Poppy. Haz el favor de [tos tos] darle un hueso para que roa..."

"Black? Claro... animagia -la enfermera frunció más el ceño- Apostaría a que no sabe volverse humano de nuevo... ay que chico tan revoltoso, por Merlin!" Exclamó haciendo un aspaviento y desapareciendo de nuevo

Debí suponerlo. La cosa cambia cuando se es un mugroso Griffindor de peluche. Como no es un perrillo negro con S.S grabado en el collar se puede quedar allí y comerle hasta los libros. Por mí como si le come el...

De pronto, apareció de nuevo

"Y los otros dos, quiénes son?" Preguntó totalmente curiosa

"Poppy... estoy [tos] ocupado. Busca otra [tos] fuente de información" Le dije molesto aunque con bastante corrección para el grado de malhumor que tenía

La migraña me impidió seguir refunfuñando para mis adentros como me hubiese gustado, así que volví al cuarto casi arrastrando los pies y con un hambre atroz. Dónde se habría metido ese elfo doméstico? No me extraña que Lucius le tratara a patadas...

Suponiendo que iba a seguir tardando, entré en mi despacho alfombrado de hojas sueltas y empapadas que no quise ni mirar por no deprimirme más. En uno de mis cajones cerrados a prueba de estudiantes incordiones y metomentodo tenía una segunda llave para abrir la salita de los materiales potencialmente peligrosos, la copia de la que Lucius se había llevado al cuello y que debía de estar bajo toneladas de escombros. 

Iba a ir a probar suerte a ver si el almacén no había sufrido daños aunque, iluso de mí, por supuesto que estaría bajo los escombros... pero el hecho de que nada hubiera explotado podía considerarse una buena señal. Además, mi despacho estaba intacto... salvo por un par de pequeñas grietas.

Podría por fin tener algo de buena suerte........... por favor?

Desde mi despacho, lo mismo que desde el aula, tenía acceso a la salita-almacen de los ingredientes, de modo que me acerqué con la llavecita dorada y me dispuse a sobrevivir al intento de abrir la puerta. Si se había derrumbado el techo, quién decía que no había una avalancha de piedras tras la madera? O mejor aún, quién decía que no hubiera un engendro creado por las recciones químicas de todos aquellos componentes dispuesto a devorarme...?

Suspiré. La fiebre hacía que mi imaginación se desbocara con cualquier cosa... 

Giré la llave en la cerradura y, con la mano en el picaporte, me aparté antes de abrir. Con un ligero chirrido dejado a propósito para escuchar si alguien abría sin mi permiso, la puerta giró sobre sus goznes... y no sucedió nada.

Asomé un poco la cabeza, cauteloso, pero no había ni derrumbe ni engendro, tan sólo preciosos frascos contenedores de pedazos de criaturas, polvos, raíces, cuernos, colmillos y venenos.

Estaba recogiendo lo que necesitaba, llenando mis bolsillos con tarritos, frasquitos y viales sin etiquetar, cuando escuché un bamf tras de mí que me sobresaltó e hizo que se me escapara de la mano una cajita de veneno de basilisco en polvo.

Suerte que el orejudo estuvo atento y la cogió al vuelo "Ohhh!! Para mí, señor profesor Snape??" Dijo emocionándose por momentos. Ni siquiera le chillé. Sólo me limité a coger la caja de un manotazo antes que la abriera y nos matara a los dos

"Cómo se te [tos tos] ocurre aparecerte cuando estoy [tos tos] con algo tan delicado, especie de [tos, estornudo, limpieza de nariz] Bladimir Putin de ojos saltones??!" Le dije cogiéndole del cuello y meneándole con toda la violencia que fui capaz... que debía ser poca, porque el elfo se lo tomó a broma y se empezó a reír y a agitarse él mismo

Desistí en mi empeño con gesto cansado y me guardé la caja en un bolsillo. Suerte que era lo último que tenía que coger, porque el monstruito estaba mirando mis frascos con una expresión que no me gustaba nada

Casi le empujé fuera de la habitación "A qué [tos] has venido?"

"Ahhh!!! -se dio un golpe en la frente contra mi escritorio- No tenemos zumo hasta la noche. Quiere una jarra de agua el señor profesor Snape?"

"Si no hay más remedio..." 

El elfo se desapareció de nuevo y amontoné las cosas en dos pilas a un lado del escritorio para hacer hueco donde dejar todo lo que había traído y un caldero.

Cierto que mi mesa no era el mejor lugar para hacer una poción, pero no tenía ganas de trasladarme a otro sitio. Saqué del cajón un estuche que me había regalado el Headmaster hacía unos años y que contenía utensilios comunes en el trabajo de un maestro como yo. El mago que los había hecho y grabado era un verdadero artesano de la plata.

Saqué la balanza, un par de probetas y el cuchillo de hoja inquebrantable y comencé a preparar los ingredientes

Dobby se apareció unos minutos más tarde con una bandeja y una jarra en las manos de modo que sólo se le veían las orejas tras las cosas. 

"Déjalo por [tos] ahí... y tráeme a [tos tos] la srta. Granger" Le ordené y, sin quitar los ojos de lo que estaba haciendo, vacié toda la jarra en el caldero. Exactitud y cuidado en todo lo que se hace, esa es una de las máximas del oficio que yo aplicaba como axioma... pero desde luego no en días como ese en que veía borroso, a veces doble, y que tosía sobre el delicado polvo. 

La repelentemente pedante Granger sería perfectamente capaz de completar la poción si yo la guiaba, y eso era exactamente lo que iba a hacer.

Dispuesto a comer mientras la bruja bajaba, tomé la jarra con intención de llenarla. Iba a ir a mi baño, pero pensé que no estaría de más echar un vistazo al tapón provisional que había puesto en la cañería.

Salí de mi despacho jarra en mano en dirección a la Sala Común y me detuve de golpe al ver, en la pared del fondo, el 'agujerito' por el que, según Granger, se había ido el agua. Era más alto que yo. Y dos veces más ancho. 

Me pasé la mano por la cara y me encogí débilmente de hombros. Qué más daba ya... Al menos, si el tapón se deshacía y comenzaba a salirse de nuevo el agua llegaría rápidamente al estanque en vez de inundarme el despacho...

Lo comprobé y lo reforcé bien (hasta cuándo demonios pensaba Filch estar fuera de Hogwarts??), llené mi jarrita de agua y me fui a comer, o mejor dicho, a merendar. 

En el despacho estaban Granger y el elfo hablando animadamente de cómo estaban los otros elfos que trabajaban en Hogwarts. Patrañas, todas las ideas de esa niña no eran más que patrañas. Con un suspiro malhumorado me senté ante los bollitos, pastas, tostadas con mermelada y chocolate de la bandeja. Por qué todo tenía que ser dulce? No había carne en la cocina? Sandwitches? Galletitas saladas? Fruta? Pan??

Se lo pregunté con las mejores maneras que podía en semejante día aciago y Dobby se encogió de hombros "Hemos hecho compra como nos dijo el señor Director Dumbledore para el banquete de esta noche, señor profesor Snape. Ah! Pero como no está el señor Director Dumbledore ni la señora subdirectora McGonagall tendrá que decirnos el señor profesor Snape qué es lo que tenemos que preparar" Concluyó medio asfixiado y con una sonrisita su tremendamente larga frase

Claro. Estaba pensando precisamente en retomar viejos hábitos de pinche de cocina e inventarme un menú para la cena de Nochebuena. No tengo nada mejor que hacer ni en qué pensar, evidentemente.

Con desgana empecé a mordisquear unos bollitos de leche rellenos de crema de chocolate con almendras ante la atenta mirada de los dos hasta que me harté

"Qué coñ[tos tos] están mirando??"

"No tenía trabajo para mí?" Granger estaba aburrida ya de pasear los ojos por la habitación y seguramente había memorizado a estas alturas todo su contenido

"La señora enfermera Pomfrey me dijo que me asegurara que el señor profesor Snape se tomara esto" Me dijo el bichito orejudo agitando en su mano un frasquito con líquido amarronado

"Déjalo y vete" 

"Pero tengo que---"

Me levanté y di un fuerte golpe en la mesa con las dos manos "He dicho que te vayas... Aho[tostostos]Ahora!!" 

De acuerdo, no me había hecho nada para que le echara a patadas de mi despacho, pero estaba de mal humor y no me agradan nada los elfos domésticos. Y además, siendo el jefe de Slytherin, ex mortífago y vigente director de Hogwarts tenía derecho a tomarme ciertas libertades, o no?

"Trae Dobby, ya me encargo yo de ello, no te preocupes" La bruja se lo quitó de las manos y lo dejó en la mesa cerca de mi bandeja. El elfo la miró con expresión ansiosa y preocupada, se dio unos cuantos golpes contra mi escritorio y desapareció

Así que 'ya me encargo yo'. Me gustaría probar qué método iba a utilizar para obligarme. Si fueran otras circunstancias y no tuviera que tomármelo para no morir antes de medianoche, claro.

Mientras merendaba fui dándole instrucciones a la Griffindor de cómo, cuánto y de qué forma tenía que hacer las cosas, confiando en que su inteligencia y sus buenas notas la avalaran en el trabajo. Ciertamente hubiera preferido que fuera Draco quien estuviera en mi despacho conmigo, pero no podía dejar a Lucius a cargo del saquillo famoso...

"Severus!!" Escuché una voz chillar desde el saloncito, y por el timbre del berrido supe al instante que era Sibyll, de modo que seguí merendando tranquilamente.

Granger me miró con mala cara porque no la hacía caso, y yo la miré aún peor por meterse donde nadie la llamaba

Claro que quizás hubiera sido mejor haberla echo caso en primer lugar, porque de pronto apareció por detrás de mí y queriendo zarandear la silla me agarró por el cuello y me zarandeó a mí

"Cielos, cielos! Dime que no he llegado tarde, que los horrores no han acabado aún con él!!" Le chilló medio histérica a la chica

"Eeerrr........."

"Los[tos] horrores... no, pero.... tú...." Dije entre jadeos mientras me ahogaba, sus millares de pulseras tintineándome en los oídos como si estuviera dentro de un campanario

"Oh, Merlín, Merlín!! Qué vamos a hacer??!!" 

"Eeeeerrrr................." La expresión de la Griffindor era todo un poema y yo, que estaba empezando a pensar que Trelawney quería asesinarme y no se atrevía a retarme a un duelo, la agarré de las muñecas e hice toda la fuerza que fui capaz para sacármela de encima

"AHHH!! Estás vivo!! Estás bien!!! Loados sean todos los dioses y los grandes magos!!!" Exclamó dando una palmada

Intercambié miradas con Granger. Definitivamente la profesora de adivinación estaba como para llevarla a San Mungo

"Además de [tos] matarme, qué demonios [tos tos] quieres, Sybill!!!" La miré tan mal que incluso dio un paso atrás, aunque poco después se me acercó de nuevo

"Vi en el tarot que va a ocurrir algo espantoso...!!"

"Qué novedad..." Murmuró Granger volviendo los ojos al techo

"No. Todo lo [estornudo] espantoso ha sucedido ya" Me crucé de brazos, pero ella no me hizo el menor caso

"He visto al Grim..." Dijo en un susurro, y le dio un escalofrío que hizo repicar todos sus avalorios

"Y...?" Yo había visto muchas veces a la muerte y mucho mejor que ella, y no iba contándoselo a la gente...

"Hoy, antes del banquete, se aparecerá. Es todo lo que puedo decirte..." Me miró con tal espanto en los ojos de borrego que tuve que preguntarme cómo era posible que alguien pudiera creerse sus propias tonterías hasta ese punto

"De acueerdo [tos tos] // Vaaale" De nuevo intercambié miradas con la chica Granger, quien parecía tan sorprendida como yo por haber coincidido en algo. Quizá no fuera un caso perdido después de todo... con un empujoncito y el seguimiento de un buen tutor.... Decidí archivarlo en la mente para futuras referencias

Sybill se fue por donde había venido, es decir, por la chimenea, y retomamos nuestro trabajo hasta que media hora más tarde alguien volvió a chillar en mi salita.

Es que no pueden vivir sin mí?? 

"Es que les encanta molestarte" Me dijo la jarrita de agua haciendo una mueca disconforme

Le di la razón y fruncí el ceño, y ella siguió hablando

"Menuda panda. Debíamos haber terminado con ellos cuando tuvimos la ocasión. Hogwarts no es más que un incordio en los planes del Señor Oscuro. Y esos sangresucias y los inaguantables Griffindor estarían todos mejor muert..."

"Profesor??" 

Parpadeé. Granger me miraba entre asustada y preocupada. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba de pie y de que había sellado para siempre la boca a la jarrita al lanzarla contra la pared, pues se había hecho añicos

"La... la.... me estaba [tos, tos] hablando..." Balbuceé torpemente dejándome caer en la silla de nuevo. Estaba temblando, no sabía muy bien si por sus palabras o por el frío que sentía

"Las jarras no hablan..." Suspiró, y se acercó a mí, clavándome en el sillón al poner la mano en mi frente

"Está ardiendo... La fiebre le da alucinaciones y frío... Debería estar en la cama"

"Lo que es una alucinación es [tos, estornudo] que me esté tocando, Granger" Le dije arqueando una ceja y ella se apartó, ruborizándose como si la hubiera dicho un cumplido. Cuantos más años tengo, más me doy cuenta de que no hay quien entienda a las mujeres.

Arrebujándome a conciencia en la capa me puse en pie con la Griffindor sujetándome de un brazo por haber tenido la -errónea- impresión de que necesitaba su ayuda para algo. Me solté con un débil ademán y ella se retiró de mi lado

Había podido leer claramente en su expresión un "Que te den. Así te caigas y te partas la crisma", pero los gritos furiosos de Poppy me parecieron más importantes que siquiera tomar en cuenta el llevar a cabo alguna represalia

"Le queda poco ya, Granger [tos, tos, carraspera]. En diez minutos debe estar lista" Le dije previsoramente, puesto que tenía un mal presentimiento sobre para lo que me requería la enfermera.

Y, si me hubieran dado un galeón por cada mal presentimiento acertado en mi azarosa existencia, ahora mismo sería más rico que Lucius. 

Avanzando tristemente hasta la salita, me paré frente a la bruja que gruñía y hacía aspavientos desde mi chimenea

"Ya iba siendo hora! -me chilló desconsideradamente-- Uno de tus críos es peor que el mismísimo Lucifer!!"

La evidencia se dibujó en mi cabeza: Lucifer -------- Lucius

Cerré los ojos unos momentos y me pasé la mano por la frente, revolviéndome el pelo después "Que ha pasado...[tos tos tos]?"

"Apenas sí me dejó vestirle y se puso a pelear con Sirius Black y con Remus Lupin, y ahora que Black está convertido en perro negro no hace más que perseguirle y tirarle cosas, y están dejando mi enfermería como si fuera un campo de batalla!!"

Una segunda evidencia se dibujó con la misma claridad: Grim ------ Black-perrillo-peluche

Y por fin, la tercera y más evidente de todas: Lucifer + Grim = Hecatombe mortal. 

No, si iba a resultar que Sybill incluso medio veía el futuro....

"Aguanta un [tos] pelo, necesito trabajar [tos tos] tranquilo" 

Fue decir esto y escuchamos un estruendo de mil demonios. El medio cuerpo de Poppy desapareció por unos instantes para reaparecer después con peor humor que el Basilisco de Riddle

"Ese diablo rubio se ha subido a la lámpara de araña y está tirándosela a los otros dos pedazo a pedazo!!!"  
Chilló medio histérica, dándome por un momento la impresión de que iba a estrangularme allí mismo

"Sólo es [tos tos] un niño, Poppy.... Deberías poder [tos tos] manejarle..." Arqueé maligno una ceja. Ella mostró los dientes en una mueca feral, me agarró del brazo y me metió de un tirón en la chimenea

Caímos los dos al suelo ya dentro de la enfermería debido al impulso y la mala baba que la señora enfermera gastaba, y nos pasó por encima de la cabeza haciéndo una parábola un pedazo de hierro destinado a chibi Lucius en la lámpara que no alcanzó ni el metro de altura

Eché un vistazo a mi alrededor vi que realmente la enfermera tenía razón, aquello estaba convirtiéndose en un auténtico campo de guerra segundo a segundo.

Lucius y Lupin chillaban desde sus respectivas posiciones, y Black ladraba estridentemente y enseñaba los colmillos de leche cuando no tenía que esquivar algún proyectil malintencionado. Había de todo por el suelo; pedazos de papel, de cristal, de sábana, de cerámica, de hierro... y hasta algún mechón de pelo

"Cómo es [tos tos] posible que sea capaz de hacer eso [tos] siendo un mediometro?[tos tos]" Le pregunté a Poopy, extrañado. Un crío tan pequeño no podía ser capaz de subirse a una lámpara y destrozarla con sus manitas....

"Profesor...!" Me giré. Era Draco, haciéndome señas para que me acercara.

Dejé a la enfermera estirándose del pelo de frustración y avancé hacia él medio arrastrando mi túnica por las baldosas

"Qué pasa, joven [tos tos] padawan...?" 

"Padawan??" El rubio me miró con cara de sorpresa y extrañeza. Fruncí el ceño. Acaso nunca había oído hablar de....? 

Soplé "Deberías leer [tos tos] menos revistas de quidditch [tos, estornudo] y más literatura útil. Hablaré con ese inú[tostostos] inútil de Binns a ver si os explica algo decente...." 

".... suena.... película muggle barata...." Murmuró el muchacho para su camisa arqueando una ceja en un reflejo de lo que su padre haría

Siendo semejante sacrilegio fruto de su inconsciencia y su incultura, tan sólo le gruñí y le miré mal "Qué es lo que [tos] querías?"

"Hmm. Tengo la sensación de que eso que tiene mi, er... mi padre en la mano no es precisamente suyo" 

Volví la cabeza hacia la batalla campal. Black hacía cabriolas sobre sus cuatro patas, saltando desde las camas en un patético y futíl intento de alcanzar a Lucius, que continuaba guerreando con Lupin a pesar de los chillidos de Poppy.

Y mi pregunta era, no era más sencillo que le bajara de un buen golpe de varita.... y que después les pegara a todos a la cama con un bozal para que no pudieran chillar?

Me llevé la mano a la capa queriendo sacar la mia para poner fin a la escandalera que me taladraba los tímpanos y entonces lo relacioné todo. 

".......LUCIUSSSS!!" La especie de gruñido-grito con voz de ultratumba cascajosa que salió de mi garganta y que me hizo toser hasta casi quedarme sin respiración detuvo a las tres criaturitas en seco, que se me quedaron mirando

"Ops..."

"Dame.Mi.Varita.Ahora!"

"Mmmm.....nop" 

Ese pequeño diablo rubio me sacó la lengua y tocó la lámpara con mi varita, y un pedazo se quebró. Luego lo tiró contra mí. Contra mí!!

"Poppy, dame tu [tos] varita"

"Te has vuelto loco?? No es más que un niño! Salvaje, animal!!" 

Debían habérseme notado demasiado las malas intenciones. Hice un esfuerzo por serenarme y que mi mente embotada pensara algo de provecho que no tuviera que ver con las letras K-I-L-L.... 

Unos minutos después -en los que había regresado la guerra a la enfermería- y tras haber sufrido la histeria de la dueña en mi persona, se me ocurrió una idea brillante.

"Dobby..."

El orejudo apareció a mi lado con su enorme sonrisa de siempre sobre sus desproporcionados ojos "Qué manda el señor profesor Snape, señor?" 

"Tráeme un [tostos] un bizcocho"

"Un.... un bizcocho....???" Poppy me miró como si yo fuera la Trewlaney, cosa que me disgustó, pero peor fue su posterior expresión de 'Me como la cofia si surte efecto'

"Sí. Con... chispas de [tos tos] chocolate"

Cuando el elfo volvió con el mandado y Lucius bajó de un salto a mis brazos para que le diera un trozo, Draco se echó a reír como un maníaco, revolcándose en la cama. Black y Lupin no encontraron tan graciosa la bochornosa derrota a base de dulce, sino que más bien enterraron la varita de la guerra también y se me acercaron con mucho miedo y poca vergüenza, a por su parte

Por norma a los críos les gusta el dulce y, como en todo, Lucius era un caso extremo... pero con los bizcochos de limón y canela con chispitas de chocolate. Y yo, habiendo convivido con él durante largos años, lo sabía bien y aprovechaba la circunstancia.... 

La bruja no podía creer que la hubiera ganado por la mano limpiamente e intenté dedicarle una media sonrisita triunfal, pero era demasiado esfuerzo. 

Lucius se quejó cuando le solté literalmente en el suelo, pero apenas le escuché. El mundo se oscurecía rápidamente, y lo último que vi frente a mí fueron las sábanas blancas de una cama, a lo lejos...

****************************************************************************************************************************

**NdelA:** Weee ^^ Ya queda menos para el final, jejeeje. Estamos de enhorabuena, que he escrito dos caps en poco tiempo ^^ Pobre Sev, me tiene que odiar de una forma espantosa _ XD 

Abrazos, besos y peticiones de bizcocho, todos para mi Marta-Lupin, que me malcría con ellos XDD 

Bueno! Y hablo del bizcocho pero... la idea de los mocosos también vino por algo real. Mi beta trabajaba por entonces en una escuela infantil cuidando críos y bueno, como ella es mi Sev (yo su Lucey... bueno, y el de más gente xD Por eso a chibi Lucey le pirran los bizcochos de Marta XDDD) pues un día me dio la paranoia y me imaginé a Sev tratando con pequeños y endemoniados infantes. Y qué mejor que convertir al trio en nanos?? Jejejeeje

Así que ya véis que sigo tejiendo la historia con la gente de mi alrededor jejee ;) Y no acaba aquí. En el siguiente cap habrá algo de esto también ;)

Lo del padawan fue una rayada por mi parte, a saber en qué estaría pensando en el curro cuando lo escribí xDD

Ah! Y lo de Sev y Hermione fue... bueno, como en el anterior cap hacía alusión a las relaciones R x SS, R x SB y L x S, dije, que no se diga, y es por eso que hay alusión a H x S (que nunca al reves diosss xD), aunque odie a esa parejaaaa __

Comentarios, cosas curiosas, etc.... al review, ;)

**Reviews**

**Aspy:** Gracias por decirme ello, nena ;) qué haría sin vosotras XDD ^_^ Sí, saquillo chino y maldades varias, jejejeej ;) Suerte que en este capítulo está tranquilo el saco en manos de Draco... aunque no se puede decir lo mismo de las pobres revistas que leía XD

**Essya:** Me alegro de que de verdad sea capaz de haceros reirrr ^__^ 

**Illianna Pendragon:** Verdad que son todos una panda de desconsiderados? Malagente! Dejad a Sev tranquilo un rato, pobre... Me alegro que te guste, jeje ^^ Y qué tal, leiste mi otro fic? ;)

**Fleur Delacour:** Gracias ^_^ Pobrecito Sev XDDD Sí? A mi me encantan. Se me ocurrió... oye! no lo he contado aún! XDDD Voy a escribirlo bajo lo del bizcocho para que todos lo lean jejeje ^^ Y sí, estoy de acuerdo en que son adorables. Quiero un Lucey pa mi^^

**Silvara Waylan: **Wee!! Pues si no me he tardado nada en escribir el capítulo cinco!! XDDDD Esto no es nada jajaja ^^U Mira, lo he subido hoy que veo tu review, que no he podido antes ^^ De exámenes? No, ahora estoy currando ^^ Ya no soy estudianteee XDDD (es que acabo de terminar xDDD) Gracias! Me alegro que te guste... Y tb te gustó In the end? Jeje ;) Dentro de poco subiré el principio de la segunda parte..... ^__^ 

Por cierto... no te gusta la Dragonlance, me han dicho xDDD 

  



	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6**

Frío, humedad y mucho, mucho blanco. Eso fue lo primero que me vino a la mente. Luego empecé a escuchar voces a mi alrededor, conocidas, pero no era capaz de decir de quién eran exactamente. Sentía mi cuerpo extraño, como dormido, y juraría que estaba tumbado boca arriba.

"Cómo no le metiste en la cama tal y como está?" Dijo una mujer

"Tú tampoco le hiciste caso!" Dijo otra

"El que tiene la culpa de todo es Sirius" Siguió la primera

La bruma de mi mente reaccionó ante el nombre. Poco a poco fui recobrando los sentidos, aunque no tenía fuerzas para moverme. Definitivamente estaba tumbado y calentito en una cama

"Qué culpa tengo yo de que sea tan debilucho?" Una mano me dio golpecitos en la frente, como si estuviera acariciando a un perro. Entreabrí los ojos. Black..... 

"Cabrón" Intenté decir, pero sólo me salió un susurro inarticulado. Al momento tenía a cuatro personas a mi alrededor mirándome con ojos ansiosos. Poppy apartó a Sirius de mi lado de un empujón y puso la mano en mi frente suavemente

"Gracias a Dios te bajó la fiebre. Nos diste un susto de muerte" Comentó suspirando aliviada. La profesora Sprout me apretó el brazo aún a pesar de estar tapado hasta el cuello y casi se me echó a llorar encima

"Lo siento, lo siento! No sabía que estabas tan enfermo... Debiste decírmelo! Nunca te hubiera mandado a la calle estando así...! Perdóname por favor..." 

Los miré de uno a otro sin comprender. Sprout me miraba haciendo pucheros, Poppy aún tenía la mano en mi cabeza, Black tenía cierta casi sonrisa en el rostro y los brazos cruzados, y Lupin las cejas arqueadas y la expresión de alguien a quien le han quitado un peso de encima. Curiosamente ambos llevaban sendas coletas en el pelo largo, cosa que de Black no me sorprendió pero sí de Lupin

Por qué le recordaba con el pelo corto y ahora lo llevaba hasta la mitad de la espalda? 

Comencé a decir en voz baja, pero la enfermera sacó todo su carácter en ese momento

Vamos! Todo el mundo fuera! Tienes que descansar, Severus. Ahora que por fin despiertas puedo darte esto que he preparado. Evitará que nos des otro susto como el de antes. Tenías tanta fiebre que no me explico cómo es posible que no delirarasBueno—dijo Rose—la verdad es que... dijo un par de cosas muy extrañas sobre la bufanda que llevaba al cuello... Black y Lupin se empezaron a carcajear

"Se weno... y Hermione nos contó algo de una jarra que hablaba" Dijo el moreno entre carcajadas

Supongo que por eso había veces que se comportaba tan raro... aunque no recuerdo mucho de nuestra vuelta a la infancia" Comentó el licántropo con una media sonrisa

"Por cierto... aún tenemos que encontrar a Mr. Malfoy" Suspiró Poppy mirando al techo

"Y también tenemos que comprobar que no volvemos a inundarnos..." Esta vez, fue Rose

Qué bufanda? Una jarra que habla? Vuelta a la infancia? Desde cuando ese par había superado esa etapa de su vida para ser capaces de volver a ella?? ? Lucius?? Inundación???

Espera. Inundación?? Intenté incorporarme, pero no pude, aunque me las arreglé para mirar al suelo. No había agua en el suelo, eso era evidente, pero los muebles aún estaban mojados, y por ende las cosas que había en ellos

Algunas cosas, sobre todo libros, se mojaron con la rotura de la cañería, pero creo que si los dejas secar un tiempo..." Me comentó la dueña de los invernaderos

Poppy se sentó en el borde de la cama con un frasco en una mano y una cuchara en la otra

Me da igual cómo me mires, tienes que tomártelo. Abre la boca

Lo que abrí fueron los ojos, y como platos. Pretendía hacerme como a los niños?

Ahora le dirá lo del avioncito Black le dio un codazo a Lupin mientras se tapaba la boca con una mano para contener la risa. Apreté los dientes con furia. Aquello ya pasaba de castaño oscuro. Tenía que tomar medidas contra ese detestable despojo de ser humano cuando antes mejor. Soplé y cerré los ojos en un intento de dominar mi genio, cosa que fue muy sencilla puesto que no tenía fuerzas ni para enfadarme por mucho tiempo

"Si ya lo decía yo... Los horrores--" Abrí los ojos de golpe y vi a la Trewlaney acercándose a mi cama con una tremenda expresión de pena y compasión hacia mí

"Los únicos [tos tos] horrores que me [tos tos] hacen mal sois este subnor[tos]mal y el resto [tos] de la tropa!" Mi mal humor resurgió con toda su fuerza, permitiéndome incluso sentarme en la cama. Dios, hubiera pagado por poder gritar hasta que se hubieran caído del susto. 

Todo era demasiado horrible. Me sentía fatal, mis libros tenían la consistencia de bayetas viejas, Black tendría una chanza nueva de qué reírse toda la vida y por si fuera poco la #€~#**^$$ de Sibyll me venía de nuevo con sus estúpidas paranoias paranormales sobre muertes espantosas y desgracias a mansalva. Era demasiado para mi pobre mente.

Se hizo el silencio más absoluto en la enfermería mientras todo el mundo miraba hacia mí parpadeando con sorpresa. Qué? Es que nunca me habían visto enfadado? Seguro que al menos una vez en sus miserables vidas habían logrado sacarme de mis casillas. Por qué esas caras?

La profesora Sprout se sorbió la nariz, Lupin se frotó el pelo, Black agitó la cabeza y Poppy carraspeó. Todos sonreían. Por qué?? Bien. Todos no. La Trewlaney seguía lanzándome promesas de muerte tras sus gafas fashion. Pero cuándo había visto alguien sonreír a esa mujer?

"Definitivamente está bien..." Escuché a Rose susurrarle al oído a Lupin, y antes de poder decirle nada que le demostrara lo asquerosamente enfermo que se sentía mi cuerpo, Poppy habló

Será mejor que te tomes esto y que te dejemos solo. Necesitas descansar La enfermera me dio palmaditas cariñosas en la cabeza y la fulminé con la mirada, pero eso sólo consiguió que su sonrisa se hiciera más dulce. Me tomé las $$%& cucharadas de la discordia apartando la mirada de Black, puesto que sabía que si le miraba acabaría por escupirle aquel ¿líquido? que parecía sirope de chocolate a la cara.

Si quieres puedo traerte luego algo para leer... Se ofreció Lupin en un alarde de pelotería con una media sonrisa y la expresión de que si le decía que no le partiría el corazón. Black le pegó un empujón haciéndole burla.

Sybill carraspeó y me prometió encender nosecuantas velas e inciensos en su torre por mí antes de marcharse por la chimenea. Mientras que no prendiera fuego el castillo por mí podía usar cirios....

Momentos después, y seguramente al ver que no pasaría nada divertido el licántropo y su amigo del alma salieron de mi habitación charlando animadamente sobre algo que no pude terminar de escuchar, y Sprout se acercó de nuevo a mi cama, me tumbó y me arropó hasta el cuello como si fuera mi madre, con una expresión de remordimientos y amor que casi me revolvía el estómago tanto como el mejunje de Pomfrey

Si necesitas algo, Severus, llámame. Vendré enseguida, de acuerdo?

Seguramente. En eso estaba pensando. Asentí con un suspiro exasperado. Pues no les había mandado casi literalmente al carajo y se desvivían en atenciones? Quién los entendía??

"Por cierto... dentro de un rato vendremos a hablar del banquete de Nochebuena.... -sonrió suavemente- Descansa hasta entonces, sí?"

Al final, la bruja se marchó de mi lado y suspiré profundamente, fundiéndome con la ropa de la cama. Fruncí el ceño. No me habían contado nada respecto a eso de volver a la infancia.... y qué pintaba Lucius en todo esto??

Me puse de lado, echo un ovillo de manta. En esos momentos mi cerebro era poco más que algo que rellenaba mi cabeza, así que no me extrañaba en absoluto que supiera de qué hablaban pero simplemente no lo recordara.

Cerré los ojos. Quizás si dormía.... 

De pronto sentí que tiraban de las mantas que me cubrían, y abrí los ojos de golpe para ver que parecían estar metiéndose debajo de la cama. 

Hacía AÑOS que no tenía un monstruo bajo de la cama.... y la última vez que lo comprobé definitivamente la plaza estaba vacante... pero quién sabe? Quizás se hubiera mudado alguno hasta allí a resguardarse del frío del invierno y debido a estos sobresaltos no me había dado cuenta. 

Con curiosidad y algo de fastidio por no dejarme tranquilo, saqué un brazo y lo alargué hasta el borde, donde atrapé una muñeca pequeña y de piel suave

Fruncí el ceño. Los monstruos no tienen la piel suave...

Di un pequeño tirón, y algo se dio contra la estructura del lecho, provocando un sonido metálico parecido al de una campana ahogada por una gamuza. Al momento, escuché sollozos donde había ido a parar la mitad de mi juego de cama

Me moví de la forma más lenta y cansada que nadie me hubiera visto nunca, arrastrándome por el colchón hasta el borde y vi que entre una manta gris y el edredón verde asomaba una cabecita rubia despeinada y con pelusas 

El niño me miró con sus grandes ojos grises llorosos, frotándose la frente donde se había dado con la cama con el brazo que yo le dejaba libre

Atónito, le devolví la mirada y tragué saliva cuando vi que un saquito colgaba de la muñeca del niño.

Y recordé. Vaya si recordé.

La tubería rota. El agua inundando la mazmorra. Lucius y un saquillo chino maldito. Black, Lupin y él convertidos en críos. Mi clase destruida, un boquete en el muro exterior del castillo y la enfermería echa un Cristo.

De pronto las patas de abajo de la cama se partieron con un sonoro crack! y media cama aterrizó en el suelo conmigo encima. 

Lucius se había silenciado de golpe, los ojos muy abiertos... y se puso a berrear con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones. 

Aturdido y algo mareado, me senté en la cama haciendo un esfuerzo para no rodar hacia abajo y tomé al crío y le senté a mi lado, sujetándole con el antebrazo. Dos brazos, dos piernas y una cabeza. No le había pasado nada, era cosa del susto, no más....

Me dejé caer entonces contra la mullida superficie, intentando hacer caso omiso al llanto de la criatura, esperando a que se calmara por sí mismo. Poco a poco fue disminuyendo el volumen y, a medida que sucedía sentía un agarro más firme en mi brazo izquierdo

"Sev...?" Me llamó por fin, y abrí un ojo cansadamente. Sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas brillaban a la luz tenue de la antorcha que habían dejado prendida, y me miraba con esos ojitos de niño que sabe que algo está mal pero que no entiende qué

Noté sus pequeñas manos en mi cara, apartando aquí y allá el pelo que me caía alborotado desde la frente, parándose a curiosear en mis pómulos y nariz... y cuando me quise dar cuenta se estaba acoplando al nudo que yo estaba hecho.

"Qué.... haces...?" Conseguí decirle, pero él se arrebujó contra mi, su espalda y cabeza contra mi pecho y puso mi brazo a su alrededor, cogiéndolo con sus manitas

_Diablillo con alas de ángel..._. pensé, y le apreté contra mí un poco, sintiendo que en algún rincón recóndito y olvidado mi alma todavía guardaba algo de humanidad. Revolví su pelo ligeramente, peinándole hacia atrás los cabellos y haciéndole parecer un Draquito de pelo de plata

"Preo [tos, afonía, carraspera] cupado.... por mí? De... [tos] adulto no... habrías hecho....esto..."

Empezó a jugar con mis dedos despreocupadamente, como si lo que había dicho no fuera con él. Por un momento acudió a mi imaginación la descabellada idea de quedármele así y no devolverle a su edad normal... pero vi, en su brazo izquierdo, la Marca manchando su piel pálida. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo el cuerpo, pues me pareció espantosa y repugnante en el brazo de un niño inocente, y me di cuenta de que alo que había pensado sobre quedármelo no era sino una necedad de mi embotado cerebro

"Tienes que... volver a [tos] ser tú. Creo que.... hicimos una poción...[tos tos] para ello... Además te están... buscando... y Draco necesita... un padre..." Bueno... no es que seas un modelo de padre pero... el chico te quiere así....

" 'raco.... --se giró completamente hasta que quedamos cara a cara. Sonreía-- Kero 'raco " 

"Sí... pues[tos tos] no lo [tos] parece a veces" Fruncí el ceño y me puso cara de pena por mi regaño, aunque era consciente de que el crío ni tenía la culpa, ni la capacidad de asimilarlo

"No 'raco? -me miró confuso, y luego sonrió de nuevo como si hubiera resuelto su dilema- Sev" 

Rodó por el colchón hasta tirarse sobre mí y casi hasta me obligó a colocarme boca arriba para poder instalarse sobre mi cuerpo.

Aunque me dificultaba la ya trabajosa respiración, la forma en que le colgaban las piernecillas por mi costado hasta la cama mientras alargaba las manitas para cogerme el pelo con esa expresión confiada que jamás había visto en su cara y que seguramente su padre habría borrado a base de tortas hizo que suspirara hondo... y llamara a Rose.

La bruja se presentó sin dilación, pero ya había separado al crío de mí y le tenía cabizbajo a un lado de la cama haciendo pucheros

"Pero si es mr. Malfoy.... Dónde lo encontraste, Severus?" Dijo casi con alegría tomando a la criatura en sus brazos

"Estaba... [tos, afonía] bajo mi cama... escondido.... "

"Es adorable...." Dijo y acariciándole el pelo después. Lucius volvió la cabeza y no paró de moverse hasta que ella le dejó de nuevo en la cama, que chirrió

Una estantería comenzó a temblar y le sugerí a la bruja que le diera allí mismo la poción antes de que ocurriera cualquier catástrofe más con su saquillo del demonio.

"Qué pena que sea quien es, siendo tan cucoso de pequeño..... --suspiró cerrando los ojos y recordándome a Sybill y sus predicciones-- Y qué ha pasado con tu cama??"

"[tos estornudo] saco"

"Ahh. Comprendo... A ver si terminas con eso de una vez... " Agitó la cabeza un par de veces reprobatoriamente

Iba a soltar una carcajada harto sarcástica, pero me entró un acceso de tos al intentarlo. Manda narices, ahora será culpa mía y todo....

"Dobby!!" Llamó, y el enano orejón apareció con su diligente sonrisita a recoger el encargo de Rose, que no era otro que ir a ver a Poppy y pedirle el anulador que había creado con Granger

En pocos minutos lo tuvimos de vuelta, y Sprout me dio el vial

"Dáselo tú. Cuando crezca, yo no querré estar presente para verle sin ropa...." Arqueé una ceja al verla sonrojarse y marchar corriendo de mi habitación. Sólo iba a devolverle a su edad habitual, no iba a conjurar ningún monstruo....

O sí...?

Le miré una vez más. Estaba inocentemente entreteniéndose con el edredón, las mechitas rubias claras de nuevo revueltas y descolocadas. Pensé en Draco, y le llamé. El crío vino hacia mí encantado, y una pequeña parte de mí se quejó por traicionar de esa forma su confianza

_No te jode... ahora me vas a sacar conciencia, Lucius?? Es lo que me faltaba, sinceramente..._

"Abre. Abre [tos] la boca, Lucius"

Pensé por un momento que me iba a costar Merlin y ayuda hacer que se lo tomara, pero se sentó a mi lado y obedeció sin rechistar. 

Cansado, destapé el vial y le eché el líquido en la boca, cerrándosela con mi mano libre porque ya le había visto la intención de regarlo por la pared. Se agitó unos segundos, luchando, pero al final perdió

La tela de la ropa que llevaba comenzó a rasgarse en el momento en que su cuerpo comenzó a crecer bajo mis manos. Tenía los ojos fijos en mí, muy abiertos y con las pupilas muy pequeñas, seguramente porque crecer de esa manera debía doler como un demonio. Le sujetaba débilmente porque no tenía fuerza para más, pero él no gritó ni se apartó de mí, tan sólo se convulsionó varias veces entre mis brazos

La otras dos patas de la cama cedieron de golpe y caímos al suelo con un estruendo de mil demonios. Sonó tan fuerte que por un momento me temí que fuéramos a caer al piso de abajo.... y respiré aliviado al darme cuenta que las mazmorras eran el piso más bajo de todo Hogwarts.

Dos manos se clavaron de pronto en mis costillas como garfios y arañaron mi camisón y mi piel a un tiempo, con fuerza. 

Le miré. Era casi adulto ya, y su pelo había crecido de una forma asombrosa y le llegaba a la cintura. Gruñía y se agitaba, y en más de una ocasión pensé que me iba a partir por la mitad por la fuerza que estaba haciendo. Lo peor era que no me podía apartar...

Desde luego, si hubiera sabido esto me hubiera alejado nada más dárselo.... 

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió de pronto --definitivamente iba a imponer medidas de seguridad, porque entraba y salía todo el mundo a su antojo como si aquello fuera su casa-- y Draco se quedó en la puerta mirándonos con unos ojos tan grandes que casi pensé que se le salían de las órbitas

Lucius se arqueó de golpe, el pelo que le llegaba a las corvas volando a nuestro alrededor, y me empujó contra el cabecero de la cama con una fuerza que me sacó el aire de los pulmones antes de caer desmadejado sobre mí, la cabeza en mi hombro, jadeando como una locomotora

"Err.... er... yo....ehh..." El muchacho parecía una fresa madura, y no me hacía falta un título de Maestro en nada para saber exactamente qué estaba pensando que su padre desnudo hacía sobre mí estando yo en camisón con toda la ropa de cama revuelta

"Draco.... [tos tos] refrena tu... imaginación.... adolescente [tos tos]" Gruñí incómodo, mirándole mal mientras intentaba sacarme a Lucius de encima. Malfoy padre rodó hacia un lado y quedó allí aún respirando tan fuerte como si le fuera la vida en ello

Draco se sonrojó aún más si cabe, y miró al suelo antes de carraspear un par de veces "Me, err mandaron a ver si todo iba bien... y mm para decirle que dentro de poco vendrían a hablar del banquete..."

"Que yo [tos] vea, todo ha ido [tos tos] bien. Ah [tostostos carraspera] tendrás que quedarte con el [tos] saco mientras tu padre prepara [tos] la poción y esta [tos tos] vez asegúrate de no moverte" 

"Esta vez lo haré bien, profesor Snape" Dijo, los ojos prendidos en la alfombra mojada sobre la que yacía mi cama

"Eso espero" Murmuré pasándome una mano por los ojos y dejándola unos segundos. Para no variar, me dolía la cabeza a rabiar

Lucius gruñó algo incoherente a mi derecha y se incorporó sobre sus codos, sus ojos claros mirándome confundidos "Sev...? Qué haces tumbado a mi lado?"

Por supuesto. Qué hago yo tumbado a su lado. Ni por un momento se le ha ocurrió pensar que era él quien estaba tumbado en mi cama a mi lado..... Por Merlin, si ni siquiera le extrañaba el estar desnudo....

"Vengo en ... un rato" Escuché murmurar a Draco, y después oí la puerta del despacho cerrarse

"Qué ha pasado...? Por qué estamos en tu despacho...? --preguntó frotándose la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño al tocarse el golpe en la frente-- Ugh. Tienes un aspecto espantoso" Sentenció mirándome de arriba a abajo

No me pude contener y le di un golpe en la cabeza con la mano, deseando tener algo de fuerza como para que al menos lo sintiera "Encima no me [tostos] jodas, Lucius"

"No? Primero me desnudas y luego nada...? Hum... además hueles a chocolate" Se sonrió con expresión maligna refiriéndose seguramente a aquello que Poppy me había hecho tragar que parecía sirope, y le eché las manos al cuello para matarle, con lo que se empezó a reír. 

Me cogió de las muñecas y me apartó de él sin hacer casi fuerza. Luego arregló mi almohada y me tumbó en la cama destrozada con cuidado, poniéndose a mi lado como si fuera la Maja Desnuda y tomando su pelo extra largo para observarlo, arqueando una ceja al verlo pero sin quejarse

"A ver. Estaba haciendo la poción y esos dos entraron en el aula -Por qué no me dijiste que estaban aquí??- y luego lo único que recuerdo es el sonido de un _warp_ y a Draco entrando en el aula. Es curioso, pero tengo fragmentos de recuerdos, algo que ver con un bizcocho y un cachorro de perro..." Frunció el ceño, pero luego se encogió de hombros

"A Draco se le cayó [tos tos] el saco y volvió a ti. La poción que [tos tos] hacías debió salir mal porque cuando llegué [tos] os habíais convertido en niños..." 

"Ops. Bueno, pero ya estoy crecidito de nuevo... y mi pelo también, vaya. Bueno, luego me lo cortas... --fui a responderle a eso, pero me mordí la lengua. No iba a servir de nada...-- Entonces tengo que hacer la poción otra vez y ya está... aunque si no te importa, me gustaría tener mi ropa... (hace frío, sabes?) y mi varita, claro"

"La mazmorra donde [tos tos] estabas se derrumbó totalmente. Hay toneladas de [tostostos] escombros sobre tus cosas" 

Lucius me miró en shock "Mi bastón.... mi varita... -gimió, y luego exclamó-- Merlín, voy a tener que ponerme algo de tu oscuro armario!!"

Fruncí el ceño y me incorporé para volver a intentar defenestrarle –Por qué demonios tuve que devolverle sus años!!!!-, pero no me dejó, empotrándome en el colchón con una mano

No te molestes, cogeré yo la ropa... 

Me puse las manos en la cara y conté hasta diez en la oscuridad, suspirando después. Un ratito después Malfoy se sentó a mi lado de nuevo y le miré.

Llevaba puesta una de mis chaquetas negras de botones que le quedaba un poco justa --por lo que se le marcaba el cuerpo perfectamente-- desabrochada hasta las clavículas, pantalones negros y encima la capa que solía ponerme cuando había alguna ocasión especial en Hogwarts. 

Tienes algo con que me pueda atar el pelo...? O córtamelo... No puedo ir con estas melenas por el mundo Dijo mirando de soslayo la mata rubia con algo de malhumor

Está [tostos] bien así, Lucius... Dije con infinita paciencia

Por cierto se ha descolgado la barra del armario...[tostostos] ......

********************************************

**NdelA: **Este iba a ser el último, pero sería demasiado largo, asi que terminaré en el 7º ^__^ Por cierto, me encanta imaginarme así a Luce, lo siento, no lo puedo remediar XDDDDDD

Por cierto, os comenté fuentes de inspiración. Lo de Luce oliendo a Sev a chocolate es veridico xDDD (se, entre yo y mi Sev XDD)

Reviews ;) 

**Silvara Waylan:** Woo me alegro que te gustara el cap 5 ^^ Qué cosas más raras se me ocurren mientras estoy en el curro XDD Verdá que son monos de pequeños?? Pero nada dura para siempre..... V___v Esa es una buena pregunta, qué querrá cenar Sev en Nochebuena?? XD Y qué hay del regalo de Sybill??????? XDDD

**Eny:** Ciertamente, ya no daba más de sí el pobre, sniffi.... 

**Lynn**: Joooo! Pos no quiero que me odie.... aunque no creo que me dejara entrar en su selecto grupo de amigos compuesto por él mismo y ya xDD Claro que eran alucinaciones, qué si no? XD Pobre, con la fiebre que tiene.... Segunda parte de In the End, llamada...._ I will see you in the next life_, espero subir pronto el principio! Ta costandome hilar la historia ^^U


	7. capítulo 7

Con todo el desparpajo del mundo, Lucius se apropió de mi varita, aunque al menos tuvo la deferencia de lanzar un par de buenos reparo que hicieron maravillas con mi cama, gracias a Merlin.   
  
Como no tenía la menor intención de que el rubio me destrozara el despacho lo mismo que el resto del castillo --Merlin.... aún no sabía qué iba a decirle al Headmaster....- le ordené llamar a Draco para que se hiciera cargo del saquillo de la discordia y le obligué a traer el caldero donde pudiera verlo, cosa que hizo a regañadientes.   
  
No hay nada que Lucius odiara más que recibir órdenes de nadie...   
  
Así pues, tenía a Malfoy padre trabajando sobre mi escritorio y a Malfoy hijo sentado en una butaca junto a mi cama lanzando miradas a todas partes con sus ojos claros, aburrido pero remiso a comportarse perfectamente frente a nosotros   
  
Me recosté en un par de almohadas para ver a mi antiguo compañero trabajar, cortando, pelando y mezclando ingredientes con cierta soltura, aunque con desgana. Quizá la siguiente cosa que Lucius detestaba depués de recibir órdenes era no poder mandar a nadie hacer algo que él no quisiera hacer, como era obvio era el caso   
  
Empezó a maldecir entre dientes su pelo larguísimo cuando el caldero empezó a darle calor, y me tiró la capa sobre la cama y se desabrochó la chaqueta completamente   
  
"Eso no [tos] es recomendable, Lucius [tostostos]..."   
  
"Me da igual. Tengo calor" Gruñó frunciendo el ceño mientras leía la mitad (literalmente) de mi libro y se apartaba el pelo con la otra mano   
  
Por unos momentos Draco pareció querer decir algo, pero se lo debió pensar mejor y sólo suspiró y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.   
  
Escuché la puerta de mi despacho y por un momento me alegré que se me hubiera ocurrido poner a Lucius a trabajar lejos de la de mi habitación porque al abrirse ésta le pasó rozando la espalda   
  
"Op. Estás reunido, Severus? Te traía esto por si te aburrías..." Remus entró mirando a su alrededor con las cejas arqueadas, un libro en la mano y una larga, larguísima coleta moviéndose en su espalda   
  
"Demasiados Slytherin en un cuarto pequeño. Seguro que están tramando algo" Comentó Black con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, el pelo negro suelto a su alrededor como una cortina   
  
"Qué es [tos] esto, una reunión [tosotostos] de melenudos? Minerva y Hooch estarían [tos] encantadas de [tos, estornudo] jugar con vuestro pelo. Lacitos [tostos] y esas cosas..."   
  
"Qué pasa con los lazos?" Lucius me miró con los ojos glaucos increiblemente fríos, pero le arqueé una ceja   
  
"Al menos tenemos el pelo bonito, no como otros" Black sonrió ladino y le dio un pequeño empujón a Malfoy, a quien vi apretar los dientes y casi estamparle el cazo empapado en poción en la cabeza.   
  
"Cada uno [tostos] consigue lo que se [tostos] merece, yo un [tostos] pelo asqueroso por mi trabajo[tostoscarraspera] y tú unas vacaciones en [tos] Azkaban"   
  
Lupin chilló algo, pero lo que fuera no impidió que ese mugroso Griffindor se me tirara encima y empezara a estrangularme con saña. El licántropo se subió a mi cama también a intentar sacármele de encima ya que yo, medio ahogado, no era capaz   
  
"Padfoot que te pierdes!!!" Le decía tomándole por los hombros, pero Black le apartó de un empellón como quien aparta una mosca y siguió a lo suyo, cuando yo lo único que podía hacer era intentar meterle un dedo en el ojo hasta que se apartara... y ni eso   
  
"Padre!" Exclamó Draco poniéndose en pie y dudando si intentar ayudarme, seguramente temeroso de que el saquillo hiciera de las suyas   
  
"Estoy ocupado, Draco. Además... le ha faltado al respeto a mis lazos"   
  
"PADRE!!!" Esta vez ya fue una exclamación muy enojada, y Lucius sopló molesto y se giró con el cazo en la mano   
  
"Por qué todo lo tengo que solucionar yo....?"   
  
Escuché un _clong_ bastante nítido, y Black se desplomó sobre mi con un gemido, sangre manchando sus cabellos. Por fin volví a respirar, o mejor dicho a toser, con libertad y sin un par de manazas dejándome moratones en el cuello   
  
Lupin tenía los ojos como platos puestos en el Griffindor al que tras unos esfuerzos logré quitarme de encima y que rodó medio inconsciente a mi lado, y luego los posó en Malfoy, quien se colocaba de nuevo el pelo con gesto desafiante y el cazo en la mano   
  
"No te atrevas a ponerle las manos encima" Dijo en un siseo   
  
"Padre... la poción" Lucius arqueó una ceja y se volvió de golpe para bajar el fuego y remover tres veces a la derecha y dos a la izquierda.   
  
Entonces Lupin hizo algo de lo que nunca le creí capaz. Con los ojos entrecerrados, le tiró el libro que traía en la mano a la cabeza aprovechando que estaba de espaldas!   
  
Suerte que no era un volumen de enciclopedia, o le hubiera dejado seco en el sitio....   
  
Lucius dejó escapar un quejido ante el ataque sorpresa y golpeó sin querer la mesa, con lo que lo que contenía el caldero se agitó peligrosamente salpicando mi alfombra, mi mesa, los ensayos de mis alumnos y en ultima instancia, a Malfoy, quien dejó caer el cazo dentro del caldero y se retiró siseando de dolor   
  
Draco y yo parecíamos estar viendo un partido de quidditch, pues nuestras cabezas giraban según donde se desarrollaba el evento, y ambos vimos aparecer en el rostro del rubio una expresión de odio y furia tal que Lupin tragó saliva... y por poco los dientes también del puñetazo que encajó en la mandíbula   
  
"Lucius, basta [tostos]. Lucius... déjale ya [tostoscarraspera]. Lucius, no le metas la cabeza en [tos estornudo] la poción o no terminaremos nunca!!! [tostos]" Le dije ya exasperado, y con un gruñido el rubio le dejó caer al suelo   
  
Me pasé una mano por el rostro, pensando en todas las veces que lo había hecho ya en doce horas y dándome cuenta que había batido mi propio record   
  
"Padre?" El muchacho le llamó, algo preocupado, pero Malfoy Senior estaba a lo suyo refunfuñando y maldiciendo, de modo que no podía estar muy mal   
  
"Lupin?" Llamé al licántropo al ver que su cabeza no sobresalía por encima de mi cama   
  
"Aw..." Gimió   
  
_Al menos vive..._   
  
"Lucius [tostos] será mejor que acabes [toscarraspera] pronto..." Le advertí viendo que Black estaba llevándose las manos a la cabeza donde le había golpeado   
  
"Calla! Es tu culpa por dejarles entrar, así que no metas prisa"   
  
"Mi [tostostos] culpa?? Yo no les dejé [tos] entrar!" Me quejé cruzándome de brazos   
  
Lupin se agarró al pie de la cama y se incorporó, sentándose al momento. Desde donde estaba podía ver el moratón incipiente que le iba a dejar el puñetazo, y el labio partido del que goteaba sangre por su ropa hasta mi alfombra   
  
"Profesor Snape... mm... deberíamos hacer algo" Draco se estaba poniendo nervioso, y con razón, porque hacía pinta de terminar en batalla campal en mi cuarto con nosotros dos por medio...   
  
Black se incorporó sobre sus codos y me miró entre la cortina de pelo negro, totalmente desorientado. Era cómico, casi podía ver las estrellas flotar frente a ellos... pero no me pareció tan divertido cuando frunció el ceño y agarró mi muñeca con fuerza. Draco tragó saliva cuando Lupin sacó de su túnica ajada la varita marrón, y yo di un grito cuando un enorme perro negro comenzó a comerme el brazo con ansia   
  
Lucius se dio la vuelta de golpe cazo en mano. Escuché un golpe sordo como el anterior (una montaña de pelo negro me entorpecía la visión...), y vi el destello de un stupefy dándole de lleno al rubio en el pecho y haciéndole caer sentado contra la mesa, donde el caldero se bamboleó peligrosamente sobre su cabeza un par de veces antes de volcarse y caer al suelo tronando   
  
Sin dejar de gritar y sintiendo la sangre correrme por el antebrazo me lié a darle golpes en el morro a ese monstruo negro, intentando quitármele de encima como fuera. Plantó sus patazas en mi pecho, inmovilizándome y royendo con fuerza y una furia asesina en sus ojos claros que hizo que temblara de pies a cabeza y recordara cosas que sólo veía en pesadillas   
  
"_Stupefy_!" Exclamó Lupin, y vi un destello rojo estallar frente a mis ojos. Black se detuvo, atontado, pero no me soltó y el otro mago volvió a conjurar el hechizo, haciéndole caer inconsciente esta vez   
  
Con un gemido mezcla de dolor, rabia y odio le abrí las fauces al bicho y saqué el brazo de su boca babosa. Por suerte no me lo había partido, pero me había clavado los colmillos hasta casi el hueso. Estaba tan furioso que no me sentía ni enfermo. Cogí a Black y le tiré al suelo de un fuerte empujón, deseando que el maníaco se desnucara con el golpe   
  
Miré a Lupin con ojos asesinos, y comprobé que, mientras me apuntaba, los suyos también ardían con rabia aunque más fría que la mía. Apretándome el brazo contra el pecho y los dientes por el dolor fui a levantarme aunque al poner los pies en el suelo me di cuenta de que todo parecía estar demasiado inclinado a la derecha como para estar normal   
  
Y, de pronto, se abrió la puerta.   
  
Creo que nunca había visto tanto shock en la cara de Rose Sprout como en esta ocasión.   
  
Lupin estaba apuntándome con la varita, el labio partido, un moratón en la cara y una mano aferrándose las costillas donde Lucius le había pateado mientras estaba en el suelo, Black estaba inconsciente a los pies de mi cama, sangre en la cabeza y en su hocico, Draco estaba arrodilliado junto a su padre inconsciente tirando de él para que los restos de la poción no pudieran quemarle más y yo estaba medio levantado con el camisón ensangrentado, el brazo goteándome y cara de asesinato.   
  
No, definitivamente creo que nunca la había visto así.   
  
Curiosamente, y a pesar del shock, su voz estaba en calma cuando llamó a Dobby y le ordenó que trajera a Poppy con él. Claro que, Madame Pomfrey no estaba lo que se dice calmada cuando nos vio   
  
Cuando vio semejante cuadro se puso a chillarnos como una loca que éramos unos inconscientes, unos irresponsables, críos, inmaduros etcétera etcétera etcétera, y yo decidí no escucharla más y me dejé caer en la cama antes de que mis rodillas decidieran dejar de aguantar mi peso   
  
"_Evanesco_! Dijo entre la retahila de insultos apuntando a Malfoy Senior y haciendo desaparecer de su cuerpo la poción verde y algo viscosa   
  
De soslayo vi a Lupin guardar la varita y agacharse junto a Black ahogando un gemido de dolor. Quizá tuviera un par de costillas quebradas, pero en ese momento me importaba poco, si bien algo más que lo que pudiera haberle pasado a su amiguito psicopata   
  
Poppy levitó a Lucius hasta mi lado, y vi que su brazo izquierdo se había empapado desde el hombro hasta la mano en la sustancia verdosa en que se había convertido la poción fallida. Draco se encaró con Lupin y le dijo algo que no alcancé a oír por los gritos de Poppy, aunque por su expresión no debió ser nada bueno   
  
"Tengo que preocuparme por algo que no sean quemaduras?" Me preguntó la enfermera, y agité la cabeza lentamente   
  
"Por las barbas de Merlin, Severus, quieres hacer algo con esa hemorragia?!" Me chilló después agachándose junto a la parejita de Griffindor para comprobar su estado   
  
"Ya me encargo yo... --Rose se me acercó y rasgó una de las sábanas y envolvió mi brazo en la tela apretando con fuerza para contener la sangre-- Estás muy pálido... túmbate, eso es" Me ayudó a recostarme contra los almohadones, junto a Lucius y Lupin, al que la enfermera había sentado a los pies de mi cama y al que examinaba   
  
Me froté los ojos con la mano sana, estaba empezando a verlo todo negro "Draco... [tostos]... No sueltes [tostos] el sa......"   
  
--0ooo0ooo0--   
  
Cuando abrí los ojos me sentí dolorido como si hubiera luchado un par de asaltos contra el sauce boxeador, pero poco a poco la sensación fue gradualmente descendiendo a incomodez general y dolor en ciertos lugares solamente, lease mi cabeza, mi pecho y mi brazo izquierdo   
  
Estaba en la blanca enfermería, y Poppy hablaba animadamente con Rose y Lupin   
  
"Está bien, profesor?" La voz algo aguda y siempre arrogante de Draco me llegó desde la derecha, y me volví a mirarle   
  
"Sí [tostos]..." Hacia mi otro lado escuché risitas ahogadas de ciertos hermanos pelirrojos que me esforcé por ignorar   
  
"Sí? Perfecto. Dile a tu enfermera que me suelte de la cama que tengo que volver a la Mansión!!" Me chilló Lucius desde el otro lado. Poppy le había sujetado a la cama con... correas? Merlin...   
  
"No va a ir a ninguna parte, Mr. Malfoy!! No está en condiciones de viajar!"   
  
"Que no estoy...??! Suélteme inmediatamente y verá como si que lo estoy!!"   
  
"Lucius [tostos] no puedes irte --el rubio giró la cabeza y me miró con tanta intensidad que hasta lo sintió la mesilla que estaba detrás de mí-- No he[tostos]mos acabado con tu '[tos]problema'"   
  
Draco suspiró, y pensé que debía estar harto de aquella estúpida situación que su padre no era capaz de solucionar   
  
"Y no podemos hacer algo? Quiero decir... Si me dice qué poción es podría intentar hacerla" Ya habló la sabelotodo del pelo fosco. Suerte que Weasley está siempre dispuesto a meterse con ella por no callar cuando debe y me ahorra trabajo...   
  
"Además, queda poco para la cena de Nochebuena" Sybill sonrió, y por primera vez me di cuenta de que estaba allí. Apenas apartaba sus grandes ojos de mí, y recordé que había prometido darme algo. Cerré los míos y soplé. No quería ni saberlo. Hacía años que aborrecía las Navidades en general, en especial Nochebuena, pero decididamente ya no quería saber nada más del día 24 de Diciembre. Ojalá lo borraran del calendario de todos los años que me quedaran de vida   
  
"Hemos... hemos tenido que elegir nosotras el menú de la cena --dijo Rose dando un saltito-- Espero que os guste a todos"   
  
"Y como nadie, y digo NADIE va a moverse de aquí esta noche, vamos a cenar todos en la enfermería. Total, somos... -nos contó con la mirada- trece. Cabemos perfectamente y de sobra"   
  
"QUE ME SUELTE!!"   
  
"Ahhh cállate de una vez, Malfoy!!" Gruñó Black, a quien Poppy tenía... Merlin. Me entró la risa y todo de verlo. Le tenía con un collar atado a la cama...   
  
Draco gruñó algo, Potter y sacó la varita dispuesto a pelear por su padrino   
  
"Basta, los dos! Bastante tengo con cuatro niños como para tener dos más!" Exclamó madame Pomfrey con las manos en las caderas, y los cuatro la miramos con gesto ofendido   
  
"Ellos empezaron"   
  
"Tú me tiraste un libro!"   
  
"Tú golpeaste a Padfoot!!"   
  
"Estaba [tos] ahogándome!!!"   
  
"Porque no sabes estar callado!!!!"   
  
"Ni tú, [tos] estúpido perro [tostos] pulgoso!!!!!"   
  
Me pareció ver humo salir de la cabeza de Poppy, y sin tomar ninguna clase de poción para ello. Cogió la varita y con cuatro rápidos mandobles de luz nos amordazó "Si no calláis por las buenas, será por las malas. Avisados quedáis"   
  
Los Griffindor empezaron a reirse a carcajadas --y Draco también!!!-- mientras intentábamos deshacernos de las tiras de tela que había conjurado en nuestras bocas, una barbaridad menos divertidos que ellos.   
  
"Hum. Ya podéis pensar en algo porque esta noche vais a entregaros regalos para congraciaros! Y también va por vosotros, niños!"   
  
Toda la enfermería se quedó sumida en un silencio de muerte mientras mirábamos a Poppy con la peor cara que pudimos   
  
"Nunca..."   
  
"...le..."   
  
"...daré..."   
  
"...un..."   
  
"...regalo..."   
  
"... a ese!!" Rugimos todos al tiempo, quedándonos hasta sorprendidos por nuestra unanimidad. La enfermera no tuvo más remedio que claudicar rabiando   
  
"Bien... propongo que los elfos vayan poniendo las cosas para la cena.... Dobby!" Llamó Rose, y vi a Lucius palidecer -más- y mirar a Potter con odio mientras el chico sonreía asquerosamente. Si hubiera estado en mí el poder, hubiera soltado al rubio para que le hubiera abierto la yugular a mordiscos   
  
"Pon la mesa para todos, Dobby" Le pidió, y el orejas asintió   
  
"Hmpf. Creo que podría dejaros salir de la cama... aunque fuera para cenar"   
  
"Yo estoy bien, no sé por qué me tiene atado como un... como un..."   
  
"Perro?" Terminé la frase por él, arqueando la ceja ladino   
  
Poppy nos fulminó con una mirada que no prometía nada bueno. Por si acaso decidí quedarme en silencio, no fuera a atarme a la cama también "Eres peligroso, y no quiero que te transformes y muerdas a nadie más. Más quejas?" Dijo inmisericorde, sin hacer caso a la mirada de chucho apaleado de Black   
  
"Yo estoy bien..." Lupin la miró con grandes ojos dorados, y la enfermera suspiró   
  
"Tú puedes levantarte... Pero sin hacer nada brusco! No pienso volver a soldarte las costillas..." El licántropo sonrió con todas sus ganas, el golpe en su rostro casi un recuerdo.   
  
Se acercó a mi la bruja y me puso una mano en la frente para tomarme la temperatura. Me removí incómodo en mi cama -odio que la gente me toque sin mi permiso...- pero la dejé hacer por lo mismo que alegué antes sobre las ataduras   
  
"Bien, estás fresco... antes de dormir te vas a tomar de nuevo mi preparado contra la fiebre. Pero desde luego no sales de la cama..."   
  
"Ni que [tos] pudiera..." Arqueé la ceja disgustado, y me dio un ataque de tos que me hizo sentarme y plantearme echar los pulmones. Y Poppy dándome palmaditas en la espalda...   
  
Cuando ya medio respiraba, como si fuera mi madre me recostó de nuevo en las almohadas y me tapó hasta casi la barbilla   
  
"Madame Pom[tos]frey, no estaría rabioso verdad?" La pregunté, sintiéndome débil y asquerosamente mal   
  
"Lo que no sé es cómo no me he envenenado con tu sangre, serpiente!" Rugió Black, y Lupin intentó calmarle   
  
"No, las pruebas dijeron que no"   
  
"Pruebas???!"   
  
"Era una brooooma --dijo la bruja sonriéndole-- Sólo para que se estuviera tranquilo" Por supuesto, la fulminé con la mirada   
  
"ME QUIERE SOLTAR DE UNA VEZ!!!!!" Lucius se agitó en las correas que le sujetaban, sonando más histérico que enfadado, y algo me hizo pensar en Maximus Malfoy. Agité la cabeza para borrarle de mi mente. Bastante tenía con dos Malfoy como para tener tres.   
  
Y no, no me daba ninguna pena ver la piel de su pecho descubierto rascarse contra las correas blancas al intentar soltarse, ni siquiera si se frotaba contra los vendajes que le subían hasta el hombro. Que Lucius estuviera en una situación comprometida era algo interesante, distinto y novedoso que no se veía más que una o dos veces en la vida, y podría jurar que aquella era la primera en la mía.   
  
"Estese quieto, Mr. Malfoy, o acabará por hacerse daño..." Le reprendió Rose como una madre, y por la expresión que tenía Sybill deduje que iba a comenzar a hacerle predicciones terribles en pocos minutos   
  
"Míralo, es igualito a su hijo" Se rió uno de los gemelos dándole un golpecito a otro. Draco apretó los dientes y se levantó de golpe, sacando su varita y hechizándoles   
  
"Y ahora vosotros sois igual de calvos que vuestro padre" Dijo con una mueca de odio y satisfacción   
  
"_Arropium_!" Potter lanzó un hechizo sobre Malfoy y le llenó de cuerdas de arriba a abajo, haciéndole caer al suelo   
  
"Ahora estamos a mano, Malfoy" Gruñó el Weasley más joven chocando una mano con su querido compañero de curso.   
  
Inmovilizado y amordazado por las cuerdas que sacara Potter de su varita, Draco ofrecía un espectáculo patético. Lucius empezó a maldecir y amenazar de muerte en varios idiomas, y yo gemí cuando vi que el saquillo, que el muchacho había mantenido a buen recaudo hasta entonces, caía al suelo y desaparecía con un ya conocido _warp... y aparecía evidentemente en manos de Lucius   
  
La lámpara que el rubio había despedazado hacía unas horas, crujió y se vino abajo con un estruendo de mil demonios, partiendo varias baldosas del suelo y dejándonos a oscuras. Sybill empezó a correr como una loca echándose las manos a la cabeza seguramente pensando en el fin del mundo, y Poppy se acercó a Lucius con cara de querer matarlo   
  
"Deja de destrozar el castillo!!!!"   
  
"No es mi culpa!!!!" Las camas se sacudieron, sonando de una forma poco saludable   
  
"Vamos, vamos, calma... --Rose se acercó a ellos y le quitó a la furiosa enfermera de encima -- Hay solución para todo. Lumos! -dijo, y encendió varias teas de las paredes- ((Diffindo!))"   
  
Con un certero movimiento, cortó las cuerdas que ataban a Draco y mientras terminaba los conjuros de los gemelos yo aproveché para decirle al chico un par de palabras para que desistiera en su idea de convertir a Potter en una quaffle e invertira su tiempo en quedarse con el saquillo dichoso   
  
"No me da la gana!! Ya está bien! Estoy harto del maldito saco y de mi padre y de Potter y de los Weasley y de todo!!!" Me chilló rabioso, colocándose el pelo despeinado   
  
"Draco..."   
  
"QUE!"   
  
"DEJA DE QUEJARTE COMO UNA CRÍA Y COGE EL JODIDO SACO DE UNA PUTA VEZ!!!!!!"   
  
Las tres brujas más Granger se quedaron mirando a Lucius como si hubiera dicho la cosa más espantosa del mundo, cuando tan sólo había gritado y maldecido un poco. Black y Lupin se miraron con las cejas levantadas e intercambiaron miradas con los otros Griffindor   
  
"....Si padre" El muchacho se acercó rabioso y cogió el artefacto maldito de un manotazo para alejarse al momento casi estampando los pies en las baldosas   
  
"Debería lavarle la boca con jabón, Mr. Malfoy" Poppy rompió el silencio hablando lentamente, lo cual expresaba su grado de enfado   
  
Pero cuando vi la expresión de Granger supe que lo mejor estaba por venir "Srta [tos] Granger, algún problem[tostos]ma?"   
  
"No debería hablarle así a su hijo -murmuró cruzándose de brazos enfurruñada-- Ni siquiera aunque sea Malfoy"   
  
Los tres Weasley y Potter, que estaban picando algo de lo que Dobby había puesto a la mesa que había conjurado, se volvieron de golpe con los ojos como platos a mirar a su compañera, que pareció un poco azorada.   
  
Miré a Draco, que tampoco salía de su asombro, y a Lucius...   
  
Merlin, me entró la risa y casi me ahogo. Ese era el pago por mi maldad, pero era tan divertido que no me importó. Además, la tos mascaraba mi risa...   
  
Lucius tenía la expresión más seria que nunca hubiera visto, y apretaba los dientes con tanta fuerza que se le marcaban las mandíbulas y los tendones del cuello. Estaba a punto de echar espuma por la boca y me temo que de haber podido le hubiera lanzado un Avada sin varita a la Granger   
  
"No vas a decirme cómo educar a mis hijos, mocosa insolente. Y no se te ocurra acercarte a él o tendrás un serio problema" Dijo sin despegar los dientes, los ojos fríos como cuchillas   
  
Era digno de ser reflejado en los libros de historia. Una sangresucia diciéndole a Lucius Malfoy cómo hablarle a su hijo... y el mentado amenazándola de muerte si se le ocurría poner un dedo sobre su precioso heredero sangrelimpia.   
  
"Sin amenazar, eh?!" Exclamó el pelirrojo más joven encarándose con Malfoy junto con Potter, que siempre secundaba la moción cuando de sus amigos se trataba   
  
Lucius dio un tirón tal a las correas que le sujetaban que por un momento pensé que las había roto, y Poppy tuvo que poner orden de nuevo   
  
"Vamos a cenar, eh? Creo que será lo mejor"   
  
"No! Somos trece!!!!" Chilló de pronto la Trewlaney tapándose la boca de golpe   
  
"Bueeeeeeeno --Sprout suspiró y miró al techo unos segundos-- Filch prefiere cenar en su despacho pero podemos obligarle a venir..."   
  
"Ya volvió [tostos]? Tiene que mirar el agujer[tostos]o de la tubería"   
  
"Ya debe estár arreglado --sonrió Sprout-- Se lo dijimos cuando os subimos aquí"   
  
"PERO SEGUIMOS SIENDO TRECE!!!"   
  
"QUÍTAME LAS $%=%&"·$% CORREAS!!!!"   
  
Me tapé los oídos y los fulminé a ambos con la mirada, aunque no pareció hacer mucho efecto "Merlin Madame [tostoscarraspera] Pomfrey... suéltale!!"   
  
"_Diffindo_" Gruñó, y las ataduras mágicas que sujetaban a Lucius se partieron y desaparecieron. El rubio se sentó en la cama de golpe haciendo una mueca de dolor por sus heridas, pero contento y aliviado de estar libre de nuevo   
  
"Voy a buscar a Hagrid para decirle que suba a cenar vale? Vienes, Ron?" Granger, con una nerviosa sonrisa de oreja a oreja agarró al pelirrojo de un brazo y le arrastró con ella fuera de la enfermería. Fruncí el ceño. Esa chica tramaba algo, estaba seguro.   
  
"Joo y a mí no me sueltas?" La enfermera estaba al borde de perder los nervios cuando se giró hacia Black y le soltó el collar que llevaba   
  
El grupito de Griffindor se arremolinó junto a la mesa y empezaron a discutir de quidditch y del maravilloso regalo que Black iba a hacerle a su ahijado, blablabla, así que me volví hacia mi compañero, quien estaba ya mucho más tranquilo recostado en el cabecero.   
  
"No [tostos] deberías decirle a Narcissa [tosestornudo] que no vas a cenar?" Se rió de mi proposición   
  
"Sev... Narcissa se iba hoy fuera del país a pasar las Navidades. Su madre vive ahora en España, no lo sabías?"   
  
Arqueé la ceja totalmente sarcástico "Lo siento [tostos] no leo la sección rosa [tostostos] de El Profeta"   
  
"Entre eso y el maldito saco... no iba a traer a Draco a casa mientras yo iba derribando tabiques para que además estuviera solo. Hasta anteayer no sabía si hoy cenaría en la Mansión"   
  
"Aquí estoy igual de solo, padre, o ves a algún Slytherin?" Gruñó el chico recostándose en la silla de la misma forma que su padre lo hacía   
  
"Bueno, siempre le tienes a él" Se encogió de hombros señalándome con un gesto   
  
_Y por qué tengo yo que cuidar de tu hijo siempre, vamos a ver. Qué clase de padre eres, Lucius???_   
  
Draco debía estar pensando lo mismo según el gesto que puso, y el mago suspiró quédamente y cerró los ojos "Pero si quieres cuando nos deshagamos del saco puedes venir a casa conmigo"   
  
"No sé si merecerá la pena..."   
  
Lucius abrió un ojo y miró a Draco "No? Por qué? Aún quedan la mitad de las vacaciones"   
  
Aún todavía me sorprendía que Lucius pudiera ser tan inconsciente a veces como Black, aunque después de tantos años de conocerle no sabía ni cómo era posible que me extrañara su comportamiento   
  
"Creo que prefiero quedarme aquí, ya sabes, con él" Dijo mordaz frunciendo el gesto   
  
"Hum... como quieras... pero te advierto que es aburrido. Muy aburrido"   
  
Le tiré una de las almohadas a la cabeza, aunque casi no llegó ni a su cama "Muérete, Lucius [tostos]"   
  
"Será mentira -sopló- Yo al menos hago fiesta y decoro la Mansión. Tú te encierras en el cuarto y no sales hasta que no quedan espumillones"   
  
De pronto Black, Lupin, Sprout, Poppy y Sybill se interesaron mucho por nuestra conversación. Me aclaré la garganta fulminándoles con la mirada   
  
"No me gustan las [estornudo, tos] Navidades, punto"   
  
"Ves? Al menos en la Mansión hay dulces y podemos decorar los árboles del jardín"   
  
"Pero este año Severus me ayudó a decorar el Gran Salón --dijo Rose muy orgullosa-- Aunque si vamos a cenar aquí será mejor que traigamos aquí la decoración.... Dobby!!"   
  
"En serio?" Lucius arqueó una ceja, sin creérselo   
  
"[tostos] En contra de mi voluntad[tos]"   
  
"Ya me parecía a mí..."   
  
"Cállate ya..." Gruñí apartando la mirada de él. Merlín, a veces no sabía cómo no le mataba aunque fuera a manos desnudas...   
  
De pronto escuchamos un flop! y las paredes se llenaron de adornos, y aparecieron árboles con bolas y espumillones por la enfermería, y velitas flotando bañándolo todo con la luz anaranjada de su fuego...   
  
Resbalé hacia abajo en la cama con un suspiro deseando que por favor la maldición que caía sobre mí se terminara ya. Qué había hecho para merecerme aquello???   
  
"Ahem.... aún seguimos siendo TRECE a la mesa!" Exclamó Sybill agitando los brazos y con ellos sus pulseras   
  
"Nop, ya no, profesora" La puerta de la enfermería se abrió y Granger y Weasley entraron; ella con una sonrisa en el rostro y el con expresión resignada   
  
"Explíquese, srta Granger"   
  
"Bueno, Filch prefiere cenar en su despacho, profesora Sprout, pero a mi me gusta hacerlo en familia" El enorme guardían de los terrenos de Hogwarts apareció por la puerta segundos después de los dos críos, todo pelo y barba, con su... ¡desagradable! abrigo de topo y su eterna sonrisa   
  
Sybill se puso a dar saltitos como si de pronto sufriera de enajenación metal aguda (es decir, un grado más allá de su enajenación normal) y aplaudió un par de veces sonriendo antes de sentarse   
  
"Entonces perfecto!! Cenemos, cenemos!!"   
  
***************************************************************************   
((NdelA)): Aww XDD Prometí que éste sería el último cap... Pero Remus y Sirius siempre acaban haciendo lo que les da la gana!!! __ Menudo par XDD   
  
En fin, creo q el siguiente SÍ será el último... a ver si es verdad ;)   
  
Los reviews? En el próximo cap todos juntitos, vale? ^^UU Y gracias a mi cielu por subir el chapie mientras toy en el currelo :*************_


	8. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8**

En menos de lo que tarda Longbottom en destrozar un caldero estuvimos todos sentados a la mesa, a saber y de derecha a izquierda:

-Granger y Weasley 1 (esos dos siempre acababan juntos)  
-Potter (por supuesto, junto a su inseparable masco--compañero)  
-Hagrid (uno de los guardaespaldas del niño...)  
-Weasley 2 y Weasley3 (también se acostarán juntos el par de inseparables?)  
-Sprout y Trewlaney (que se reían furtivamente con el perro y el lobo)  
-Lucius (que se había puesto más de mi ropa y que parecía un cantante de Heavy Metal ochentero, ajustado y melenudo)  
-Yo (vestido de negro y con una manta de cuadros por los hombros que Poppy me había encasquetado al darse cuenta de que desde la cama no podría -evidentemente- sentarme a la mesa)  
-Draco (claramente incómodo por cenar entre Griffindors, profesores y su padre)  
-Y Poppy, Black y Lupin (que reían con Sprout y la Loca... seguro que tramando algo) 

"Señor Director... nos hace los honores?" Lupin sonrió vagamente haciendome un gesto, y contuve un gruñido viendo a Black intentando no reír y por supuesto, fracasando

"Creo que nuestro [tostos] invitado lo haría mucho mejor que yo. Lucius..." Dije, una sonrisa malvada en mis labios unos momentos... pero el rubio no se enfadó, cosa que ya había previsto. A Mr. Malfoy le encantaban las reuniones sociales y sobre todo exhibirse, todo lo contrario que a mí, así que de este modo ambos estuvimos contentos

"Gracias, Director Snape --me sonrió cándido con una inclinación de cabeza y colocándome bien la mantita de abuelo que me había endosado Poppy y que odiaba, toda su fachada de soy-una-bellísima-persona trabajando en esos momentos- A pesar de estar esta noche aquí por un hecho desafortunado, he de reconocer que me complace *sonrisa* pasar una Nochebuena más en Hogwarts. Fuera de esto, seguramente casi todos estaréis llenos de buenos deseos para esta noche que nos vemos en la *sonrisa* agradable obligación de compartir, así que sin más dilación y siempre con el permiso del señor Director *sonrisa*, comencemos con el banquete"

"Quiero hacer un brindis!!! Quiero hacer un brindis!!!!" Sybill se levantó casi al momento de sentarse Lucius con una copa de zumo de calabaza en la mano. Hubo un intercambio de miradas general... y nos alzamos con ella con un suspiro y nuestras copas

"Por esta, la Nochebuena más especial en muchos años!"

"Es un augurio, prof. Trewlaney?" Preguntó Granger levantando una ceja, y unos más que otros nos sonreímos con maldad

"Por supuesto que sí, my dear --la bruja la sonrió felizmente-- hemos superado todos los nubarrones que vi, y ahora tenemos via libre para pasar una noche fantástica. Salud!!"

"Salud...." 

De los escasos brindis que he hecho en mi vida, este fue, con mucho, el más soso, triste y desenganado... al menos para mí, claro. Hay gente que, como todo se lo toma a broma y no asumen ningún tipo de responsabilidades, no tienen por qué dar explicaciones de que medio castillo sea una ruina...

Gruñí entre dientes al dejar la copa en la mesa, y Lucius me dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro en el mío, arqueando una ceja

"Es todo culpa [tos] tuya así que [tostos] déjame gruñir en paz" Le dije en voz baja sirviéndome lo primero que encontré cerca... y entonces, y no antes, me fijé en el menú que Poppy y Rose habían creado:

- Zumo de calabaza (por supuesto...)  
- Vino tinto (Increíble que tuvieran atenciones así para con alguien como Lucius.....)  
- Cerveza de mantequilla (con y sin alcohol, que había menores presentes...)  
- Pastel de verduras  
- Pudding de carne   
- Empanada de verduras (baja en calorías y libre de colesterol.......)  
- Frituras de patata (en aceite de oliva 100% natural... no quiero ni saber lo que les costó)  
- Pavo (riado en cautividad pero con alimentación sana y sin piensos engordantes...)  
- Patatas asadas, pequeños buñuelos, salsas varias, crema de albaricoque -para los buñuelos- y algunas guarrerias más que estaban en la Zonna Griffindor y que no me apetecía mirar

  
Estábamos tan felices y tranquilos (eso es un decir....) comiendo, cuando Sybill se levantó de golpe, las manos temblorosas y una sonrisa que realmente daba miedo impresa en su rostro

"Qué haces, Sybill?" Le preguntó Rose sin siquiera alzar la vista del plato (he ahí lo que la importaba realmente)

"Es que ya no puedo esperar más"

"A qué, Sybill?" Le preguntó en el mismo tonillo masticando empanada de verdura

"Mi regalo. Tengo que dárselo ya..." Aplaudió un par de veces, las pulseras tintieando como locas, y de pronto conjuró un accio que llevó a su mano un paquete no demasiado grande envuelto en azul con lazo amarillo

"Toma, Severus. Feliz Navidad" Dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me dejó helado bajo la manta de cuadros. Lucius la miró con la expresión que pone uno cuando es imposible lo que se está viendo, y el resto del profesorado intercambió miradas -algunas de intenso odio- y luego me miraron a mí, expectantes

Pero yo estaba demasiado horrorizado como para moverme. El momento que tanto había estado esperando desde la noche anterior había llegado. El regalo de la Trewlaney...

"Vamos, Severus, no seas tímido" Me dijo, y me dio en escalofrío

"Merlin, trae acá!" Fue una suerte que hubiera acabado con la paciencia de Lucius, pues él cogió el paquete, apartó el plato y me lo puso delante. Iba a cogerme también las manos y a ponerlas encima pero le fulminé con la mirada

"No quiero [tos tos] regalos" Pude decir por fin

"No seas desagradecido, hombre" Me amonestó la enfermera con un gesto reprobatorio

"Miedo, Snape?" Me dijo Black una risita, y el resto de los Griffindor se echaron a reir. Ya me gustaría a mi verles en mi situación.... Merlin... recibir un paquete de Sybill...!!!

Suspiré y lo agarré, pensando que total, de alguna forma tarde o temprano me iba a morir igual. Deshice el lazo, desenvolví la caja de madera y la abrí.

Al instante el par de Mafoys (cómo demonios pueden ser tan cotillas!!!) se empezaron a reir a carcajadas

"Qué es? Qué es?" Preguntaba Rose

Intenté cerrar la tapa para que nadie más lo viera, pero Lucius tomó lo que había dentro y lo enseñó a todo el mundo. Sybill estaba emocionadisima.

Un awww llegó de las tres féminas, y una carcajada del resto de la mesa al ver el 'adorable' gato de peluche extra suave, blandito y malva claro con el hocico y algunas manchitas azules

Claro que todos nos quedamos de piedra cuando el gato-peluche empezó a agitarse en la mano de Lucius, a maullar bajito y agudo y a dar zarpacitos con sus patitas de trapo sin uñas

Con un miaw de enfado saltó de la mano del rubio (que estaba tan patidifuso que ni pensó en sujetarlo) y se quiso sujetar a la manta horrible que me cubría... pero evidentemente con su felpa suave resbaló hasta mi regazo donde quedó un poco espatarrado e inmóvil

Draco le dio un toquecito en la cabeza, como para animarle a levantarse, pero el peluche no se movió más

"Cógelo, Severus, vamos" Me instó Sybill con sus enooormes ojos brillando de emoción. Antes de que empezara siquiera a negarme el resto de la mesa empezó a corear que lo cogiera... y por no escucharles más lo tomé en una mano, y cobró vida de nuevo.

Pero no saltó, sino que se volvió a mirarme con el rabo muy tieso y maulló bajito antes de dar con su morrito azul en mis dedos

"AWWWwwww!!!" 

Estuve a un pelo de echar al gato a volar de un manotazo al escucharlas, pero Rose apareció de pronto a mi lado y lo agarró con cuidado por debajo de las patas de delante, mirándolo con adoración

"No te importa, verdad? Es tan cucooooso...!" 

"Bueno, ya que la profesora Trewlaney ha comenzado esto... tendremos que seguirla!" Dijo Lupin con un suspiro, y parte de la mesa se volvió a él con cara de espanto, Black incluído. 

Claro que la expresión del animago fue de increíble espanto cuando el licántropo conjuró un lazo verde y enorme a su alrededor, atándole los brazos a la cintura y haciendo un complejo nudo de oreja en su espalda

"Pero qué.... qué coño haces???" Le preguntó cuando le tomó de la ropa y le obligó a levantarse. Lupin no dijo nada, y se lió a empujarle hasta mi sitio

"Severus.... este es nuestro regalo. Te presento a un animago que no se meterá contigo en una semana"

"MOONY!!!!!!!!!" Chilló el regalo con patas, y seguramente se le hubiera tirado al cuello de no ser porque tenía los brazos sujetos con el lazo

"Feliz Navidad" Me dijo con una sonrisa cándida de oreja a oreja, de esas que la gente de su calaña -como Black o Lucius- utilizaba para derretir corazones en su provecho. Ciertamente no lamenté nada el que una mala mirada y gruñido entre toses y carrasperas le dejase claro que yo no tenía corazón que fundir...

"MOONY SUÉLTAME!!!!" Gritó Black, y Lucius le dio un codazo algo amistoso (algo porque no fue tan fuerte como para que se doblara agonizando) para que se callara

"Pero qué regalo más chillón, por Merlin" Se quejó haciendo una mueca y mirándole de soslayo por si se le ocurría volver a chillar

"Yo no puedo soltarte --se encogió de hombros-- Eres su regalo, tiene que 'abrirte' él" 

"QUÉ???!!!"

Esta vez el codazo de Malfoy fue menos amistoso, y Black dejó escapar un gruñido de dolor. Potter se puso en pie e intentó desatar a su padrino, pero no tuvo éxito

Me sonreí ladino mientras me limpiaba la nariz. Black iba a quedarse con ese lazo hasta que se congelara el Infierno

"Vale, me toca a mí probar" Dijo Sprout pasándole el gatito -que jugueteaba con todo el mundo- a Poppy y diciéndole a Doby a grito pelado que le trajera 'aquello'

Malfoy padre se acercó a susurrarme en el oído "Por qué todo el mundo te hace regalos? Pensé que te odiaban... Les tienes bajo amenaza de muerte o algo?" 

"No tengo [tostosestornudo] la más remota idea... Seguro que [carraspera] traman algo" 

Y era cierto. Qué carajo era eso de regalarme ese año por Navidad?? Si nunca se acordaban de que existo incluso viéndome en el banquete... Por qué era distinto aquél año?? Por que era el director??? Estaban intentando hacerme la rosca??? Con qué fin???? 

En todo eso cavilaba cuando Dobby se apareció entre Draco y yo con una enorme planta de hojas verde-azuladas largas y delgadas y flores como varas enormes, con el caliz largo y azulado tambien, y los pistilos rojizos y abultados

"La crié especialmente para que pudieras ponerla en las mazmorras. No necesita sol, sólo agua y vitaminas para crecer fuerte y sana-- explicó la mujercilla felizmente, las manos entrelazadas-- Espero que te guste... y feliz Navidad" 

Al que realmente le encantó fue al gato de trapo malva, que se había lanzado del regazo de Poppy y la miraba con ojos curiosos, dándole con las patitas de trapo a las hojas de cuando en cuando. Se me puso de patas en la pierna para que le cogiera pero Draco lo agarró por mí y se lo puso encima, mirándole con el rostro imperterrito de los Malfoy... pero con un brillo en los ojos que le delataba. Le encantaba. Seguro que acabaría pidiéndole uno a Lucius....

Mi regalo enlazado había vuelto a su sitio regonzando, gruñendo y fusilando a Lupin a base de miradas mientras el licántropo sonreía y entablaba conversación con Potter y cía para evitar mirarle 

"Está bien.... me toca a mí" Suspiró Pomfrey teatralmente levantándose de su asiento. No me había fijado hasta entonces pero Sybill, Rose y Lupin tenían -unas más que otros- expresiónes de fastidio

"Veamos, veamos..." Madame Pomfrey buscó por los bolsillos de su delantal blanco hasta que sacó una hoja doblada que me tendió, un poco azorada

Me la quedé mirando con los ojos entrecerrados, y di un respingo cuando la el gato de trapo saltó a mi regazo y empezó a escarbar en la manta de cuadros. Volví a mirarla igual de mal y le dije

"Qué-está-[tostos]-pasando-aquí[estornudo]"

La enfermera me miró sin entender al principio, pero luego miró al resto de los adultos presentes y sonrió un poco nerviosa "En Navidad se hacen regalos, Severus" 

Creo que la miré aún peor para contestarle todo lo que había pensado un poco antes sobre su hipócrita actuación del año en curso respecto al resto de los años que llevaba sirviendo en el staff, y tuvo que ser el siempre conciliador licántropo el que hablara por el resto

"Digamos que... bueno... sabemos que tienes razón y por eso mm decidimos cambiar"

Vi a Potter y a los Weasley mirarse como si se hubiera tragado un colacuerno húngaro de cabo a rabo y eso confirmó mis sospechas. Ahí había gato encerrado, y no era precisamente el que me daba mochazos con su cabeza de peluche

No obstante, guardé mis sospechas en silencio, aunque por lo que me pareció ninguno de los Malfoy tragaba tampoco. Supongo que habíamos hecho y sufrido demasiadas trastadas como para creernos algo así en aquellas alturas de la existencia

"Bueno... este es mi regalo, pues... Feliz Navidad, Severus" Me dijo la enfermera, el papel en la mano. Lo tomé arquando una ceja y agarrando al gato antes de que se escurriera de la manta y se espanzurrase en el suelo

Era un vale por el ingrediente de pociones raro que prefieriera. Soplé y lo dejé en la mesa

_Supongo que es que piensa que colecciono bichos metidos en frascos y cajas con polvitos...._

Cuando vi que al parecer nadie más iba a levantarse a desearme felices Navidades, les 'rogué' encarecidamente que continuáramos cenando para poder terminar cuanto antes y acostarme de una vez.

No tenía idea de lo que era aquello que Poppy llamaba 'preparado contra la fiebre' pero cansaba. Cierto que estaba lúcido y que podía cenar, pero también era cierto que me tenía derecho el orgullo...

"Hmmm....Tengo algo por aquí que... bueno, se me ocurrióyfui a la biblioteca y encontréundibujo que podría servir... Entonceslohiceyaquíestá" Granger parecía una ametralladora, y el Weasley más pequeño se tapó los ojos. La miramos expectantes -en parte porque no habíamos entendido un carajo de lo que había dicho-, y la cría se puso como un tomate mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo.

Anduvo hacia donde estaba yo y se paró junto a Lucius, tendiéndole un aro de cartón serigrafiado con extraños símbolos y dibujos que colgaba de varios cordondes marrones

"Sesuponequedeberiacontrarrestarlosefectosdelamaldición" 

"Qué??" 

"Quesesuponequedeb-- se supone que debería contrarrestarlosefectos de la maldición" Volvió a repetir haciendo patentes esfuerzos por refrenarse

"Buena idea, srta Granger, quizás así mr. Malfoy no destroce lo que queda del castillo...." Dijo Poppy sarcástica arqueando una ceja

Lucius la fulminó con la mirada antes de alzarle las cejas a la sangresu-- sabeloto-- .... a Granger con esa mueca tan suya que le dedicaba a todo aquél que le parecía inferior a su persona. Tomó el 'amuleto' por los cordones, escéptico y sin saber qué hacer con él

"Tiene que llevarlo puesto" Le informó, las manos tras la espalda y la expresión de satisfaccion que se le pintaba en el rostro cada vez que hacía algo que le parecía útil para la comunidad

Ya sabía yo que de ninguna manera Lucius se lo iba a colgar al cuello, así que se lo acabé atando a la muñeca derecha

"Muchas gracias, srta Granger. Ojalá funcione y nos libremos de las catástrofes" Madame Pomfrey siguió con las puyas, y ambos Malfoys gruñeron

El gato se metió de nuevo entre los pliegues de mi manta maullando bajito y agudo, y de pronto la mano de Lucius hurgó en mi persona -sin mi consentimiento- y lo atrapó, alzándolo a la altura de sus ojos para verlo mejor y entretenerse en algo que no fuera en cómo asesinar a la enfermera que ya estaba tocándole las narices de sobremanera

"Cómo es posible que un muñeco de trapo maúlle? Mira su boca, es una cruz de hilo roja..." Como si se hubiera ofendido por sus palabras, el 'animal' moviás las patas delanteras para pegarle, pero el rubio no hizo ni caso y siguió moviéndole para todos lados, analizándolo

_Al final tendrán uno para cada uno, me apuesto las Mazmorras_

"Aún no le has puesto nombre, Severus?" Me preguntó la profesora de Adivinación, y ni la miré

Al momento las tres brujas se pusieron a discutir sobre el nombre que ponerle al bichito de peluche, preguntándome opinión de vez en cuando, pero no las hice el menor caso. 

Draco comía totalmente silencioso a mi lado, escuchando conversaciones ajenas y aburriéndose como cualquiera haría en su lugar, y su padre hablaba educadamente con Hagrid... o mejor dicho, le lanzaba puyas medianamente encubiertas al semigigante

Black gruñía a Lupin más que nunca, porque como no me había dado la gana desatarle no podía ni comer. Aún y con todo tenía 'suerte' de tener al lado a su ahijado y su cohorte de pelirrojos para llevarle algo a la boca de cuando en cuando.

"Qué te parece Floppy?"

"No! Mejor Legolas!"

Draco casí se atragantó al escuchar eso de boca de pelofosco Granger, y ella le miró con curiosidad, aunque no fui capaz de adivinar sus pensamientos. Tiempo después me enteraría por boca del mismo rubio que era un elfo y que aparecía en un libro de los que le compré unas Navidades...

"Erik?"

"Maxmilian!"

"Malvita?"

"Minerva!" -Risas varias-

"Misifú!"

"Azrael!!"

"Artemis!!!"

"Dorami!!!!!"

"Por Merlin ya [tostos] está bien, panda [tostostos] de cotorras!" Les dije apoyando la cabeza en una mano cansinamente, harto de que mis sienes se quejaran cada vez que encontraban un nuevo nombre y, por lo tanto, subían el tono de voz

"Póngale un nombre al gato y terminará antes, profesor" Apuntó Draco sabiamente mirando al peluche que ahora estaba en manos de Lupin, quien se esforzaba en ponérselo a Black-regalo encima cuando hasta yo sabía que no le gustaban los gatos

Pues sí. Estaba yo como para pensar nombres de gato. Cerré los ojos unos momentos, pero a mi mente sólo acudían nombres de ingredientes y plantas... aún así preferí seguir pensando antes que escucharlas chillar otra vez

"Vaya, vaya..." Dijo una voz amistosa y ciertamente de la tercera edad. Nos volvimos hacia la puerta de la enfermería y vimos al señor director y a McGonagall, él con una sonrisa cálida y ella con uno de sus atisbos de sonrisa ( y luego decían de mí...)

"Llegamos a tiempo para unirnos al banquete, Minerva" Dijo sin dejar de sonreir y acercándose a nosotros. Arqueó las cejas primero al ver a Lucius, y luego por las vendas de los cuatro más la espantosa manta de cuadros que me resbalaba por los hombros y que el gato-peluche parecía adorar

"Qué os ha... No, mejor no quiero saberlo" Agitó la cabeza Minerva reprobándonos a los cuatro y conjurando un par de sillas más. Dobby apareció en el acto con más vituallas y dos copas para los recién llegados

"Bien y... qué tal estos días, Severus?" Me preguntó, los ojillos brillantes tras los quevedos de media luna

No supe qué decir, y aunque deseé que una piadosa incosciencia me ganara, nada ni remotamente parecido sucedió. Tan solo me quedé callado mirando ausentemente los buñuelos mientras el director esperaba una respuesta

"Director Dumbledore, por qué no hablan de estos temas más tarde, después de la cena?" Dijo Poppy con una sonrisa tan encantadora que no parecía ni ella. Tanto fue así que Minerva se subió sus gafas mirándola escéptica. A la subdirectora no se la escapaba una, ya lo sabía yo...

"Y a qué debemos el 'honor' de que cene con nosotros, mr Malfoy?" Preguntó la bruja con malicia, seguramente pensando que ya malo verle de cuando en cuando por las reuniones del Consejo Escolar como para tenerle cenando en Nochebuena

"No era mi intención quedarme, profesora McGonagall, pero me temo que hay un pequeño inconveniente que me impide marcharme a mi hogar" Le respondió con la misma cantidad de veneno en su educada contestación

"Oh? Y de qué se trata?"

Merlin, iba a soltarle todo. Agarré con fuerza la manta, y de pronto maulló como protesta. Agarré al gato-aún-sin-nombre que estaba escondido debajo --cómo demonios se las apañaba para volver siempre a mi regazo??-- y fui a dejarlo en el suelo, y el Director lo vió

"Qué preciosidad... Es tuyo, Severus? Puedo cogerlo? Me encanta!" Por un momento pensé que le había dado una enajenación mental propensa a la regresión a sus años de crío, pero no, después recordé que el ilustre Headmaster de Hogwarts era así por naturaleza incluso con sus 150 años a las espaldas

Minerva dejó un momento de lanzarse dagas por los ojos con Lucius para mirar al gato. También a ella le encantó, y le arrascó entre las orejas suavemente para no despelucharlo "Cómo se llama?"

".....[tostos]"

Dumbledore cogió al peluche de forma que podía mirarle a la cara, y le preguntó su nombre ante la estupefacción de los presentes. Luego nos dijo con una sonrisa que su nombre era Malvavisco, pero que le gustaba que le llamaran Malva.

Lucius se empezó a carcajear, y no me extrañó en absoluto. Albus Dumbledore, el mago más poderoso de Inglaterra, Órden de Merlin de 1º Clase y nosecuantas cosas más, decía que -atención- un gato de peluche le había dicho su nombre y apodo. Pensado fríamente, era para cuestionarse la salud mental del anciano... 

La verdad es que no debió ser él sólo quien se lo cuestionó, porque hubo una carcajada general en la mesa, desde el 'muahahaha' que la inició hasta el 'ji ji ji' de las brujas pasando por el 'ja ja ja' de los magos y el 'jo jo jo' de Hagrid 

"Dónde lo conseguiste? Quiero uno... o quizás dos" Sonrió de nuevo el director, y le señalé a Sybill con un gesto

"Ahh...." Dijeron él y Minerva a un tiempo mirando a Rose, que agitó la cabeza. Fruncí el ceño. Iba a ser que ellos también estaban metidos en el ajo.... fuera cual fuera

"En fin. Mr. Malfoy, me estaba contando algo sobre lo que le había llevado a compartir mesa con nosotros esta noche..."

"Me temo que está confundida, profesora, no estaba contándole nada" Sonrió falso para quitarle hierro a su bordería, y Minerva apretó los labios hasta reducirlos a una línea casi invisible mientras le miraba con tanta intensidad que apunto estuvo de prenderlo fuego

"Pues ya que os habéis dado regalos --dijo Dumbledore en el momento oportuno para cortar la tensión-- tendremos nosotros que hacer lo mismo, verdad?"

El director movió la varita y disparó contra uno de los árboles de Navidad que Dobby había traído del Gran Salón. Colgando de sus ramas aparecieron varios paquetes con etiqueta

"Vamos, vamos id por ellos" Les dijo la subdirectora con una gesto y una diminuta sonrisa en los labios finos

"No tenemos nada para ti, Lucius, lo lamento pero podemos descorchar una buena botella de brandy. Dobby!" Sonrió el anciano. Cuando quería era todo corrección.... y también mala leche, por Merlin

El rubio Malfoy sonrió tan forzado que casi no le salió la sonrisa, e hizo una inclinación aceptando su ofrecimiento y estrangulando a Dobby mientras con la mirada. Draco, a mi lado, miraba cómo el resto de la mesa se levantaba y medio correteaba hasta el árbol donde comenzaron a buscar sus regalos

"Ve con el [tostosestornudo] resto, Draco" Le dije, y él frunció el ceño y quiso contestarme, pero mi expresión y tono no admitían réplica y lo sabía, así que se levantó de mala gana

"Headmaster..." Comencé a decir, pero el mago encontró mi mirada, me sonrió agitando la cabeza y lanzó otro conjuro contra el árbol

"Estás enfermo, Severus?" No tienes buen aspecto" Comentó la bruja mientras el enano orejudo servía cuatro copas de licor

"Black me tiró al [tostostos] lago" 

Minerva arqueó las cejas y recostó el mentón en sus manos entrelazadas, mirándome 

"Y yo no [tostos] hice nada [carraspera]" 

Ni que a Black le hiciera falta un motivo en especial para hacerme la vida imposible...

"Y hablando del lago... no hay un agujero en el muro que da al lago desde las mazmorras?"

Ahora sí que no me salvaba ni que bajara del cielo una cohorte de arcángeles. Me dio un acceso de tos, y Lucius apartó la mirada y casi se puso a silbar, el desgraciado

Pues si pensaba que me iba a callar, estaba muy equivocado.

"Mr. Malfoy[tos] aquí presente vino a [tostos] pedirme ayuda sobre una maldición [carraspera] que evidentemente tuvo que tra[tos]er con él y que ha sido [estornudo] la causa de todas las desgra[tostos]cias del castillo"

"Todas? Lo de la puerta también es cosa suya, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Sí. Y la inundación, y el derrumbe de la mazmorra" Dijo el rubio casi suspirando, casi soplando

"La mazmorra?" Albus nos miró por encima de las lentes, y me arrebujé en la manta de lana, que me consolaba dándome palmaditas con los flequitos del borde

Malfoy siguió explicando a remolque lo sucedido y las aventuras del saco dichoso a una cada vez más sorprendida -e iracunda- Minerva y un Director con las cejas cada vez más alzadas

"Y la cría esa me hizo esto --enseñó el aro de cartón que se mecía desde su muñeca-- pero no sé si funcionará"

Ambos mandamases de Hogwarts se miraron unos momentos en el más completo silencio para luego volverse a nosotros. Lucius les miraba también con esa arrogancia típica en él, pues evidentemente le importaba un carajo lo que fueran a decirle. De hecho casi seguro que esperaba a que dijeran algo para saltarles al cuello...

Poco a poco, los Griffindors y Draco fueron volviendo a la mesa con sus presentes a darle las gracias a los directores, aunque el joven Malfoy se sentó a mi lado apretando sus nuevos libros contra el pecho y dedicándome una fugaz mirada de agradecimiento que correspondí tosiendo furiosamente bajo la manta

La bufanda rayada del muchacho suspiró, y me miró como si me diera unos diez minutos de vida, a lo que la manta me arrebujó más entre sus pliegues. Allí estaba también Malva, que maulló felizmente hecho un ovillo entre mis piernas 

Poppy se sentó, y me miró con los ojos entornados antes de levantarse y estirándose sobre la mesa ponerme una mano en la frente

"Te ha subido la fiebre. Necesitas descansar, Severus..." Me dijo mientras buscaba en su delantal algo que resultó ser el sirope de fresa contra la fiebre. Cogió una cuchara, pero por mi santa madre que no me iba a hacer lo de la otra vez

Cuando por mi mano me hube tomado las dos cucharadas de rigor (el gato quiso olerlo con su trufita de plástico azul y se me puso de patas en el brazo y casi le baño en jarabe...) el Headmaster y McGonagall no habían dicho aún ni palabra... aunque a mi cerebro estaba empezando a darle igual todo

La enfermera anduvo hacia mí y estuvo apunto de ponerme la mano encima, pero se contuvo en el último momento por el poder de mi mirada "Vamos, te llevaré hasta tu cuarto por la chimenea --hice un amago de levantarme, y ella me empujó contra la silla como una furia -- Ten cuidado con el gato, hombre! Que lo tiras!" 

Gruñí malamente y le agarré por el cuerpecillo malva con manchitas (que me cabía sobrado en una mano) y me levanté, sujetando la manta con la otra mano (que se puso a tararear felizmente porque se venía conmigo). No iba a discutir con Poppy por mandarme a la cama, porque eso era exactamente lo que yo quería. Dormir tranquilo lejos de todos y de la conciencia del fracaso como headmaster que era

Lucius se levantó de pronto y se acercó a la enfermera, apartándose la larguísima coleta rubia que, conociéndole, debía estarle poniendo frenético. Aún y con todo, arqueó las cejas y pintó una sonrisita en su rostro 

"Por favor, madame Pomfrey, permítame acompañarle. Aprovecharé el viaje además para recuperar ciertas propiedades que dejé en su alcoba --dijo, y mentía como un cosaco porque en mi habitación no se había dejado nada-- y así no tendré que molestarle cuando me vaya luego. Me ocuparé de que no le falte de nada"

Poppy le miró de soslayo "Quién dice que se va a marchar esta noche, mr. Malfoy?" Dijo muy despacio, como saboreando las palabras, y el rubio se quedó momentaneamente sin habla antes de agarrarme por un hombro 

"Ya veremos..." Medio siseó

"...dijo un ciego, y nunca vio" Le contestó ella, las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa triunfal que arrancó idems en los rostros de los Griffindor presentes, es decir, en todos menos el en joven Malfoy, marginado y en territorio enemigo

"Buenas noches, Severus" Me dijo el director con la voz más seria de lo que acostumbraba -mala señal- pero yo no dije nada, intentando entre gruñidos, palabras y ademanes que Lucius me soltara y dejara de arrastrarme literalmente hacia la chimenea por la que nos desaparecimos

  
Mi cuarto estaba más o menos como lo recordaba; echo un desastre. El caldero en el suelo, trozos de cosas innombrables aquí y allá, sangre por todos lados.... 

Ya se limpiará, me dije con un suspiro, y dejé que el Lord Malfoy me condujera hasta la cama, donde me dejó antes de y ponerse a cacharrear con el caldero y la mitad de mi libro.

Dejé caer al gato sobre la cama, y empezó a recorrerla y a oler con curiosidad aquí y allá. Yo también me dejé caer, pero para quedarme quieto sobre la mullida superficie mientras con una mano vaga intentaba taparme

Sentí a Malva venir y subírseme encima de un salto, sus patitas blandas y redondeadas recorriéndome hasta llegar al pecho, donde se acomodó ronroneando

Cerré los ojos muerto de cansancio, dejando que la cadencia del cuchillo cortando me arrastrara con ella al sueño....

  
Unas manos sobre mí me despertaron del trance en que me había sumido el cuchillo, que ya no sonaba. Malva había sido colocado a mi lado ahora, y las mantas me fueron subidas hasta casi el cuello y remetidas a conciencia para que no entrara frío. Por último, una de las manos me apartó el pelo de la cara y se apoyó en mi frente suavemente, como si no quisiera despertarme

Al ratito, el repicar del cuchillo se dejó escuchar de nuevo por la habitación

"No te [tostos] cansas de ser[tos] así?" Murmuré mientras me ganaba el sopor de nuevo

Imaginé a Lucius volviéndose hacia mí con una mano en la cadera y una mueca de fastidio "Mira quién fue a hablar --gruñó-- Además, claro que no me canso. Y si lo dices por haberte traído a rastras lo hice porque tengo que acabar con el puto saco de una vez --siguió diciendo-- Y esta era la única forma en que podría hacerlo tranquilamente, sin mugrosos Griffindors ni estúpidos directores poniendome pegas aún más estúpidas"

"No... así de falso" 

Lucius clavó el cuchillo en la mesa de un golpe seco, y tardó bastante en contestar "Duérmete. Estás delirando" 

"A veces... no eres tan [tostos] distinto... que de mocoso [tos]..." Susurré casi sonriendo, arrebujando en las mantas y abandonándome a la delirante incosciencia, sin la cual nunca hubiera dicho aquello....

  
***********************

Cuando desperté no había nadie conmigo en la habitación excepto Malva, que dormía a pata suelta panza arriba a mi lado. Me senté en la cama. Tenía la cabeza despejada y me pareció que tosía con menos fuerza que antes. Aparte, el brazo apenas me molestaba....

Había de reconocer que, con todo lo gruñona, borde, mandamás, vengativa y a veces histérica que era Poppy, era buena haciendo su trabajo.

Miré a mi alrededor y me sorprendí. Sobre mi mesa había orden. El caldero estaba limpio, el cuchillo también, y los frascos de ingredientes cerrados. No había rastro de que hubiera habido una pelea entre Griffindor y Slytherin allí mismo.

Malvavisco se desperezó antes de venir maullando a mi encuentro y frotarse un par de veces contra mí, cariñoso. Fruncí el ceño. Qué iba a hacer con semejante bicho? No era de alguien como yo el tener mascotas de peluche que a todo el mundo le parecen adorables... menos aún si me iba a estar siguiendo a todos lados restregándose contra mis piernas

El peluche me miró con sus ojos azules de plástico como si esperara algo, y yo aún fruncí más el ceño "No voy a acariciarte... es lo que me faltaba" Gruñí por lo bajo esto último, y me levanté de la cama. Me maulló con su aguda vocecilla y se tiró en pos mía, despatarrándose contra el suelo

_Serás burro... _Pensé yendo al armario a por ropa limpia, es decir, otros pantalones y chaqueta negros y otra camisa blanca

Mientras me abotonaba lentamente la chaqueta, miré al suelo. Malva seguía estirado en el suelo. Quizás el espanzurrarle fuera la única manera de tenerle quieto... Fui a cogerle para probar mi teoría cuando otra cosa llamó mi atención.

Un paquete envuelto en seda negra y una lazada plateada estaba junto a la mesilla de noche, realzado por un grueso libro recién comprado. Me senté en la cama con un suave suspiro y lo tomé todo.   
  
Aún sin oler el perfume de la seda saltaba a la vista la evidencia su procedencia. El libro era el mismo que me había partido por la mitad, así que lo dejé a mi lado sin mirarlo mucho y abrí el paquete, escurriéndose la seda sobre mis piernas al deshacer la lazada

Descubrí una caja de madera labrada y bastante antigua por lo que se veía, y la abrí después de rozar con los dedos la artesanía de la tapa. Dentro, algo y una nota

_No me las puedo quedar, y no se las vendería por nada del mundo al patán de Borgins. Cuídalas y, si puedes, úsalas_

Dejé la nota a un lado y saqué el regalo que, siendo como evidentemente era de magia negra, tampoco yo debería poder poseer... 

La última vez que vi ese par de dagas estaban colgadas en el cuarto del rubio, junto al cabecero de su cama. Creo que Lucius me contó alguna vez su leyenda, no la recuerdo bien, pero decía algo sobre magos de hace cientos de años luchando con varitas y espadas y alguien que lo mismo usaba las hojas para rebanar pescuezos que para lanzar hechizos amplificados 

Las dagas eran de un metal negro y opaco como seguramente casi nadie hubiera visto nunca, y eran curvas y muy afiladas y puntiagudas. Las guardas y el principio de las hojas tenían grabados en plata, símbolos que se perdieron para nosotros hace siglos y que varios Malfoy fracasaron en descifrar. Las empuñaduras acababan en sendas cabezas de dragón deliciosamente detalladas en plata y ambas encajaban perfectamente para hacer una media luna de acero helado y mortal

_Que las use, dice... _Pensé, dándome cuenta de que nunca cambiaría, y arqueé una ceja, separando las dos armas y guardándolas de nuevo en la caja. Me prometí hacerles el honor y colgarlas en el despacho y... quien sabe? Quizás usarlas contra algún alumno insufrible de pelo rebelde....

Agarré a Malva, de pronto de buen humor por ese pensamiento, y el gatillo se revolvió en mi mano, vuelto a la vida de nuevo, antes de corretear por el suelo con sus patitas de bola. 

Terminé de abrocharme la chaqueta y me refugié en mi capa oscura y cálida antes de echar a andar escaleras arriba. Era media tarde aproximadamente, según vi por cómo el sol caía sobre los árboles del Bosque Tenebroso, y el aire que circulaba por el corredor debido al agujero en el muro me trajo el olor de la seda desde mis manos.

Agité la cabeza, y estornudé, pensando en que quizás al rubio le habría gustado lo que seguro encontró bajo su árbol. Era un pequeño juego que comenzó cuando íbamos a clase, una Navidad que Lucius se quedó en Hogwarts y me obligó literalmente a regalarle algo que me gustara para corresponderle un libro que le había hecho 'coger prestado' de la biblioteca de su padre

No es que fuera gran cosa, pero mi copia del Necronomicón con un siglo y encuadernada en cuero negro y oro estaba seguro de que le iba a encantar. Como dice él, quiza hasta lo pudiera utilizar...

Mis pasos me dirigían hacia el despacho del director, resuelto como estaba a hablar sobre las desgracias acaecidas en el castillo durante su ausencia, pero Dumbledore -que de alguna manera siempre lo sabía todo- me estaba esperando en en Hall

Realmente me ponía de los nervios que supiera todo sin siquiera estar presente. Y eso debía ser algo que no venía con el cargo de Director, porque en mi corto mandato nunca me había sucedido...

"Ah, Severus! Me alegro que estés mejor. Ven, estamos en el Gran Salón merendando pastelillos y pastas. Únete a nosotros, por favor" Me dijo sonriendo como siempre. Y yo pensé, no se cansará de sonreír a todo el mundo?

Al entrar escuché que estaban cantando, y me dio un escalofrío y fruncí el ceño. Las Navidades eran unas fiestas realmente espantosas... 

Algunos nos saludaron -y 'otros' fruncieron el gesto-, y estuve a punto de negarme rotundamente a sentarme en la mesa Griffindor, pero Albus me agarró del brazó y me 'obligó' a ceder, cosa que hice gruñendo y malmirando a todo el mundo

"Ahem ahem -escuché a mi derecha, y miré hacia arriba para ver a Black, aún enlazado- Me haces el put--- er, me desatas, por.... Merlin?" Me dijo intentando ser agradable, y mis labios se curvaron en una mueca vengativa

"Quizás más tarde [tos]" Le dije, y le despedí con un gesto de la mano que le debió sentar fatal por la retahíla de tacos que iba soltando hasta volver a su sitio

"Bueno - el director me miró con ojillos vivarachos, esos que tanto miedo me daban porque significaban que tramaba algo- Me han estado contando cómo han ido estos días, y creo que tengo que felicitarte. Lo has hecho muy bien"

Me quedé mirando al Headmaster como si se hubiera vuelto rosa con topos verdes. Me estaba reconociendo un mérito... a mí? Delante de los Griffindor?? No podía ser. Seguro que aún estaba soñando, o que volvía a tener fiebre y alucinaba

"No te preocupes por la mazmorra y eso, todo estará solucionado en un par de días. Tengo unos hechizos por ahí para la conservación del castillo que nos irán de perlas, ya verás" Siguió diciendo, y no le hice ni caso a Sprout, que me preguntaba cuánto té quería y que acabó llenándome la taza entera

"Y bien, ya que nos hiciste el gran favor de cuidar a la tropa en nuestra ausencia, pensamos en hacerte un regalo que esperamos sea de tu agrado..." El Headmaster me alargó un sobre cerrado y lacrado con el sello de Hogwarts que hacía años que no veía. Lo tomé, y me le quedé mirando, un poco azorado

"Ábrelo. Creo que te lo has ganado" Minerva tenía un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios finos, y el sobre estuvo quieto en mis manos unos segundos más antes de abrirlo y encontrar una carta firmada por ambos profesores q concediéndome la cátedra de DAO para el año siguiente

Creo que la leí tres o cuatro veces para asegurarme que era de verdad, después de tantos años de ser rechazada mi solicitud

"Feliz Navidad, Severus" Me dijo el anciano

"Feliz Navidad[tos], Headmaster..." Contesté sin pensar, aún con los ojos en la carta, y de pronto estalló un alboroto tal que me quedé mirando a todo el mundo

Sybill, Poppy y Rose estaban quejándose amargamente -- escuché un 'lo sabía' por ahí perdido-- Lupin reía por lo bajo, Black gruñía -desde la noche anterior aún no había dejado de hacerlo- y el director y Minerva se reían también

"Qué pasa?"

Cuando me lo explicaron no me lo podía creer. Ya sabía que había gato encerrado pero... una apuesta?? Una puta apuesta???? De la ira no me salían las palabras. Se habían estado riendo a mi costa 'con sus mejores deseos' !!!! Panda de desgraciados....!!!!! 

"Fue idea mía -me dijo el director- Se me ocurrió que entre todos los del staff que se quedaban podían intentar que te gustara un poco la Navidad, así que planeamos involucrarte en las tareas de todos los años incluidos los regalos pensando que si no lo pasabas mal quizá dejaras de odiar estas fiestas"

"...sólo que de paso apostamos a ver a quién felicitabas las navidades..." Terminó Sybill, un gesto de pura inocencia en el rostro

"Es cosa mía lo que odie o deje de odiar, gracias" Siseé furioso

"Lo hicimos con nuestra mejor voluntad, Severus, no te enfades..." Rose me miró como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida

"Y nosotros entramos al juego cuando nos enteramos ayer mientras decorábais el salón..." 

"Dirás que TÚ entraste, Moony" Black le fulminó con la mirada

"Es una forma tan buena como otra para que no recordaras 'otras' Navidades y sí estas" Me explicó Minerva mirándome por encima de sus quevedos, las cejas arqueadas sobre unos ojos que hablaban más que sus palabras. Gruñí de nuevo, cruzándome de brazos, y estornudé, teniendo que limpiarme la nariz

"Desde luego estas [tos] Navidades no se me olvidarán" Dije, y Sybill me pasó un plato con pastas mirándome con sus ojos de loca y sonriendo como si le fuera en ello la vida. Por qué no se iba a su torre y nos regalaba con su presencia incorpórea?

Se me ocurrió que eso debían pensar de mí los demás normalmente, pero eso no hizo que sintiera simpatía por la excusa de pitonisa que era la bruja. Algo me empezó a dar golpecitos en una pierna; Malva estaba jugando con los botones de las perneras de mis pantalones

Lo cogí y lo subí a mi regazo, y el peluche se acopló en los pliegues de mi capa. El director me miraba cariñosamente -cosa que me repelió como pasaba siempre que alguien lo hacía- y me dijo

"En el fondo no han sido tan malos estos días, verdad?" 

A punto estuve de mandarle al carajo. Me faltó valor, por no decir otra cosa. Le fulminé con la mirada, eso sí, mientras tomaba el té que se estaba enfriando. _Así que no habían sido tan malos.... _

Una pequeña y muy maligna sonrisa me cruzó el rostro una fracción de segundo. Bien. Entonces seguramente no les molestaría que les devolviera ' la gracia ' el año siguiente, verdad? Porque, como no habían sido tan malos...

**C'est Fini!**

********************************************************************************************************************************  


** 15-08-2003**

**NdelA**: Éeeeepeleeeeeeeeee!!!! TERMINÉ!!!!! O_____o XDDD No me lo puedo ni creer jajajaja ;) Qué larga se ha hecho esta historia, mm?? Casi un año!! Y eso que pensaba ser cortita... pero claaro, esta gente siempre hace lo que quiere ^^

En fin! Espero que os haya gustado -grin- Sé que ha sido muy paranoica, que se me ha ido la olla unas cuantas veces -muchas XDD- pero en fin ^^U Es lo que tienen mis historias cuando intentan ser graciosas xD Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final, ha sido un honor mantener entretenido al personal tanto tiempo.... *___* 

Por cierto, por mucho que Sev quiera, no le dejaré vengarse porque no escribiré segunda parte..... ^___^UUuu Bastante hemos tenido con una xDDD

Os contaré, **como bonus**, cómo creé esta historia:

- Todo empezó una tarde que, estando yo costipada vino mi Sybill (juro que es como ella T__T) y me dijo, voy a regalarte algo por tu cumpleaños!! Y yo me quedé temblando en el sitio.... Y dije, esto tengo que escribirlo.... y empezó el cap uno, con Sybill. Lo que realmente fue gracioso es que al día siguiente de escribir el cap1 -cuando aún no pensaba siquiera en que saldría una historia de esto- mi madre me dió un remedio muggle contra el costipado que disuelto en agua era marrón y sabía dulce (curioso cómo la ficción se hizo realidad...). Sí, el jodío revolvía el estómago después del desayuno... pero eso ya lo usé para el capítulo 2 ;)

- La paranoia del saco también tiene lo suyo. Esto es que fui con mi hermano a ver su casa nueva (casa oscura y vacía, y encima era de noche, así que iba con el paraguas-varita en la mano por si acaso) y tenía el anterior inquilino un saco chino rojo con bordados dorados colgado en una puerta. Ni corta ni perezosa lo cogíu y lo abri (curiosidad por ver lo que había dentro) y apareció mi hermano y me dijo algo como " Ehh! A ver si se te va a pegar la maldición de la maruja que vivía aquí y que todo lo pegaba con silicona!!" 

Claro, a partir de eso me entró la paranoia y el saco (que está en mi estantería) y Lucius se metieron en la historia...

- Lo de los niños ya lo conté, es porque mi Sev 'trabajaba' con ellos varias veces por semana y me contaba cosas, y yo me imaginé a Sev entre críos y así aparecieron los chibis ^__^ Ha sido de las partes que más me han gustado de la historia hehe

- El Lucius de esta historia es, como prometí, mucho más majo que el de In the End, y sin yo quererlo tomó parte de la personalidad de Luce el de Spirits, a quien adoro, y es por eso por lo que acabó teniendo tanto protagonismo. Es un rato egocéntrico, aquí el señor XDD

- La mayoría de las paranoias, por cierto, se me ocurrían en el trabajo. Sí, cuando tenía tiempo me dedicaba a escribir este fic... Supongo que en el curro estoy más desequilibrada mentalmente de lo normal ^^Uuu

- Me mola que el registro de la historia ha ido cambiando según el estado de salud de Sev, jaja, y eso realmente no estaba planeado... Bueno, de hecho casi nada de esta historia ha estado planeado.... El guión ha ido saliendo según escribía tontería tras tontería XDDD 

- Pensando, creo que el que se inundaran las mazmorras fue porque mi querido vecino de arriba me hizo una gotera en mi cuarto de tamaño considerable y en la que salió moho -estuve a punto de poner unas antorchas para que fuera una mazmorra de verdad, porque olía a humedad...... xDD-

- El yaoi, o bueno, las implicaciones que aparecen en el fic... En fin, qué os voy a decir que no sepáis? XDD Me cuesta escribir HP sin yaoi por medio lo sientooo XDDDD además, eran TAN cucosos de pequeños que no podía evitar que se me fuera la cabeza y quisieran demostrar sus sentimientos muahaha

- Sobre Malvavisco (XDD). Sybill iba a regalarle un gato de todas todas (tengo fijación con los gatos, los adoro XD), pero es que un día entré en una tienda de juguetes y vi unos gatos de peluche que eran *preciosos*, y me enamoré del malva y azul de trapito plando y piel como de toalla super suave y dije.... este va para el fic!! 

Claro que, para buscarle nombre menuda odisea.... Los que puse son, en su mayoría, gatos famosos xD Lo de Legolas fue un cameo con un gato que tiene N_Snape en su fic (muaak), y luego tenemos a Erik (nombre que me gusta), Maximilian (no sé XD), Malvita (era obligado, siendo morado), Minerva (esto era una chanza entre las profesoras), Misifú (gato=misifú XD), Azrael (el gato de los Pitufos XDD), Artemis (el de Sailor Moon) y Dorami (la hermana de Doraemon xDDDDDDDDDD)

Por fin ya le pregunté a mi amiga cómo llamarle y me suelta, Malvavisco. Y yo ^^Uuuuuu Era tan estupendo el nombre, que se quedó con él XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

- Y por último aunque no menos importante. El amuleto que Hermione le hizo a Lucius es chino, sipe. Es bastante grande, un colgante de metal que tengo en casa con varios simbolajos. La idea? Me la dio cierta panda de locas en Málaga XDD

Y por fin, repartos varios:

**Severus** es para mi Sev, fuente de inspiración de muchas de las cosas que han sucedido aquí XDD

**Lucius** es para the Fox Lady, en parte porque es el suyo, y en parte porque sin ella mi Lucius no existiría ^__^ Eso sí, Chibi Lucius es mío y solo mío! *__*

**Sybill** no la regalo porq nadie merece semajante castigo, es una persona a la que hace tiempo que no veo -y q no quiero ver más XDDDD-

**Malvavisco** es para Marta, porque ella le bautizó ;)

**Sirius** se lo dejo a la Black, por razones obvias XDDDD

**Remus** es para Enya, que siempre ha querido uno ^^

**La Bufanda, la Jarrita de agua, el Saco Chino y el Amuleto **son para la Pop, alias Nayara Malfoy.... que sé que la encantan estas cosas encantadas (elee la redundancia xD)

**La Manta de cuadros** es para la Cangreju, por el Hijo de la Manta XDDD

**Draco **se lo dejo a Lyra, pero cuidao con las puñaladas... yo no quiero saber nada eh? Puedes compartirlo con Nayara para que no te pegue XDDD 

**Los Griffindor** como si queréis usarlos para tiro al blanco, a mí me place ^_^

Bsitos, y thanks!

**Ny**


End file.
